Bullets In Blue Sky
by run
Summary: Como é a vida em um mundo pós Terceiro Impacto? Não muito diferente de antes. Por que quando o verdadeiro inimigo é a própria humanidade, eles, que deram sua vida para salvá la, não tem o direito de serem felizes. Metal Gear SolidEvangelion crossover.
1. Prólogo

* * *

Disclaimer: Os direitos de Evangelion e Metal Gear Solid pertencem a Gainax e Konami respectivamente, assim como seus personagens.

* * *

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

**_Tiros no Céu Azul_**

_**Prólogo:**_

* * *

O ano é o de 2015. Fazem quase 15 anos desde o segundo impacto, o maior desastre que a humanidade já viveu desde que surgiu na face da terra.

A explicação dada aos civis foi que um meteorito viajando próximo da velocidade da luz atingiu uma parte da Antártida, o que causou o derretimento quase instantâneo de 1/3 do continente.

Em poucas horas as ilhas e cidades costeiras de todo o mundo estavam embaixo da água, o aumento no volume foi de quase 15 metros, o bastante para deixar boa parte da população mundial em pânico. Mortes e mudanças nos ecossistemas fizeram parte do desastre. E o cataclismo não se resumiu apenas a isso, guerras civis que duravam de poucos meses a alguns anos ao redor do globo reduziram a população humana quase que pela metade.

O conceito cristão – e de outras religiões também - de Apocalipse poderia ser considerado a mais verdadeira definição de tudo aquilo que aconteceu.

Uma equipe de pesquisas, coordenada por um famoso cientista japonês, Dr. Katsuragi, estava na Antártida no momento do choque do meteorito. Não houve sobreviventes, a não ser pela filha de Katsuragi, Misato. A garota com apenas 15 anos na época sobreviveu, mas não saiu ilesa, permaneceu com agnosia, ou seja, perda de conhecimento por algum tempo.

Mas a equipe de Katsuragi não estava apenas no lugar errado na hora errada. Tomando eles como ponto referencial, e conseguindo alguns relatórios de médicos feitos logo após a recuperação de Misato que continham alguns relatos dela, acabei indo mais a fundo na investigação e com a ajuda de alguns amigos na CIA, JSSDF e Gehirn – a recém formada organização pela ONU, atual Nerv– acabei descobrindo a verdadeira razão do Segundo Impacto.

Não houve meteorito algum, a verdade foi que um experimento era conduzido no local por uma organização secreta chamada Seele. Ainda não descobri exatamente o que era o experimento, mas pelos relatos de Misato, que viu um gigante de luz, consegui teorizar algumas coisas. Uma das teorias apenas se fortaleceu após conversar com Ryouji Kaji, antes dele desaparecer e logo em seguida ser dado como morto.

O gigante de luz parece ter alguma ligação com os Evangelions e com Gendo Ikari, comandante da Nerv. Kaji me revelou ter feito um trabalho para Ikari relacionado a alguma coisa chamada Projeto Adão.

A ultima coisa que Kaji me falou foi para procurar uma mulher chamada Natasha Gurlukovich, filha de um famoso coronel russo, Sergei Gurlukovich, morto em 2007 e considerado terrorista desde então.

Viajei com meu grupo para uma região da Rússia e encontrei Natasha depois de uma semana de procura naquele inferno gelado. Ela morava sozinha em um apartamento na região de Grozni Gradj .

Fui sozinho ao encontro dela e recebido com uma ameaça e uma arma na cabeça, passei um bom tempo tentando convence-la de minhas intenções. Foi preciso dizer que conhecia seu pai do exército, e mesmo ela não acreditando muito no que falei e no meu pobre russo, me deixou entrar. Claro, não sai da linha de tiro dela nem por um segundo.

Conversei com ela e fiz uma proposta de juntar-se ao meu grupo, e que se o fizesse, ajudaria ela a encontrar as pessoas que mataram seu pai, e sua irmã. Ela me contou sobre sua irmã Olga que era considerada uma heroína dentro do exército russo. Até então desconhecia a existência dela.

Natasha aceitou o convite, e me perguntou como soube dela. Contei que Kaji me aconselhou a procurar por ela e também toda a história, ou melhor, teoria que tinha sobre o segundo impacto. Achei que ela não ia acreditar e que ia me chamar de louco, mas isso não aconteceu. A russa apenas deu uma risada, mas não foi pela minha história, e sim por outra coisa. Começou a me contar uma história sobre uma organização chamada Patriots.

Ao ouvir o que Natasha tinha para me dizer, comecei a acreditar que minha teoria estava certa. Acho que até botaria minha mão no fogo por ela.

---

_Mark Goodspeed, 11 de outubro de 2015_

* * *

Notas do autor: Bom, depois de mais de 2 anos com essa história parada resolvi trabalhar nela novamente. Pretendo que seja um _crossover_ entre Metal Gear Solid e Neon Genesis Evangelion, mas podem aparecer alguns personagens de outras séries futuramente. Mark Goodspeed é um personagem original,o sobrenome Goodspeed é o mesmo do personagem de Nicholas Cage no filme a Rocha, peguei "emprestado" pois tinha visto o filme poucos dias antes de recomeçar a escrever esta história. Só agora que fui perceber que escrever esse nome é incrivelmente chato...

Prólogo escrito ao som de: No Quarter, versões de Tool e Led Zeppelin (original)

14/04/2006


	2. O Nome é Goodspeed, Senhorita Langley

* * *

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion, Metal Gear Solid e seus personagens. Eles são de propriedade da Gainax e Konami respectivamente.

* * *

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

_**Tiros No Céu Azul**_

**_Capítulo 1: O nome é Goodspeed, senhorita Langley!_**

* * *

Ruas de Tokyo-3,

Uma figura alta vestindo uma capa escura caminhava em passos lentos pelas ruas da capital do Japão. Apesar da chuva forte seu cigarro mantinha-se aceso, o estranho deu sua ultima tragada e o jogou fora. Mais alguns passos adiante e ele avista seu destino.

A ruela a sua direita parecia estar vazia, mas a escuridão não o deixava ter certeza quanto a isso.

_Só para ter certeza..._ A figura se arrasta lentamente pela parede até o canto e dá uma rápida olhada na pequena rua e apesar da escuridão confirma que não havia ninguém ali. _Vazio, ótimo! Sem violência por enquanto._

Mesmo sabendo que estava sozinho ele andou lentamente tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Até mesmo o som de sua bota pisando nas poças d'água conseguia ser inaudível. _Como dizem, as paredes as vezes tem ouvidos..._ Pensa sorrindo.

Chegando quase ao final percebe um monte de caixas empilhadas trancando a passagem e se esforça para não soltar uma risada. _Que truque velho._ Ele diz pra si mesmo e se esgueira pelo único espaço vazio deixado pelas caixas. Após atravessá-las encontra exatamente o que procurava, uma porta, que o homem trata logo de analisar.

Era feita de metal fortificado, mas aparentemente não utilizava nenhuma tecnologia moderna e a prova disso era o buraco da fechadura.

_Então... onde conseguirei a chave? _Ele olha para os lados na inútil tentativa de achar algo para arrombar a porta ou até mesmo a chave. Como esperava acabou não achando nada.

_Bom, eles não iriam se proteger apenas com uma portinha dessas..._ A figura reflete por um tempo e resolve arriscar a derrubar a porta. Ele pega certa distância, ainda que a largura do beco o atrapalhasse quanto a isso e se joga de ombros contra a porta, que sucumbe à força do estranho. O barulho da porta caindo no chão poderia acordar até o mais bêbado dos mendigos que encontrou pelo caminho. Mas não tinha importância, mendigos bêbados não se importam nem com tiroteios caso estejam no meio de um. Como suspeitava a sua frente estava mais uma porta, e esta realmente seria um desafio para ele. Um modelo desconhecido por ele – não que ele fosse um especialista em portas, mas esta era controlada eletronicamente e parecia ser fortificada o bastante para agüentar muitos explosivos.

Enquanto pensava em alguma possibilidade de abrir a porta – o que foi em vão, diga-se de passagem - o homem avista um tubo de ventilação a cerca de dois metros e meio do chão, mas que não seriam problemas para os seus mais de 1,80m de altura e seu preparo físico. Ele pula, arranca a grade do tubo de ventilação e começa a arrastar-se pelo mesmo. Fica ali por cerca de três minutos até chegar ao outro lado e agora com muita cautela desprende a grade para sair do tubo e senta no chão para descansar um pouco.

_Estou ficando velho para isso..._ Nem um minuto depois ele se levanta e olha o ambiente a sua volta, bem a sua frente havia uma plataforma rolante. A direita era um beco sem saída, apesar de uma grande porta daquelas automáticas, mas ele sabia que aquela não era a direção certa. A única opção que lhe restava para seguir era a esquerda e para melhorar a situação não conseguia ver aonde terminava o túnel.

_Parece ser longo. Então não vamos ficar aqui parados, não é?_ Põe-se a correr em direção ao fim do túnel, isto é, se houvesse um.

---

Corredor de acesso ao Geofront,

Ele continua sua corrida quase as cegas. As lâmpadas do teto estavam completamente apagadas, em compensação as laterais que emitiam luzes vermelhas estavam todas acesas, o que ele achou um pouco perturbador.

Na sua cabeça contou pelo menos 800 metros já corridos e mesmo para ele isso iria se tornar cansativo logo. Mas não era apenas nisso que ele estava pensando, começou a se lembras das plantas e projetos que encontrou duas semanas atrás em armazém abandonado em uma área deserta de Nevada, Estados Unidos.

O que o tirou de sua tranqüila e fria residência no Alaska e o levou ao quente deserto de Nevada foi uma ligação anônima de alguém que nem sequer se identificou apenas deu a localização do armazém que segundo ele, poderia dar pistas sobre a localização de um dos "Patriots".

Ele foi até lá e a única coisa que encontrou ao invadir o armazém foi um lugar totalmente vazio, tendo apenas uma mesa de madeira no centro com algumas plantas e projetos. E aquilo foi o bastante para fazer seu coração bater mais rápido. O que havia naquelas plantas eram nada mais nada menos que os projetos de todos os Metal Gears de que se tem notícia. Estavam todos lá, desde os modelos TX-55 e D, ambos construídos por Big Boss, até os recentes modelos Rex e Ray.

Mas o que o fez tremer foi a ultima planta que encontrou. Aquilo era diferente de tudo que já tinha visto, não lembrava Metal Gear nenhum, ao contrário, o que estava desenhado naquela planta não parecia com um robô, parecia com um humano.

-Um... humanóide? – Ouviu a sirene da patrulha do deserto e tratou de correr para o seu jipe, não se esquecendo de levar consigo todas as plantas.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que só voltou a si quando uma forte luz invadiu seus olhos e se deparou com uma imensa abertura a sua frente. Projetou seu corpo para trás e caiu de costas no chão, deslizou e girou no chão por alguns metros até a beirada da abertura.

Soltou finalmente a respiração e olhou para baixo. Era uma altura e tanto, talvez uns 900 metros de queda livre. Lá embaixo havia milhares de árvores e contou cerca de cinco lagos espalhados por aquela cratera que parecia ter uma circunferência perfeita. No centro de tudo, havia uma pirâmide cinza.

-Então... esse é o famoso Geofront – Falou com a sua voz rouca pela primeira vez em horas. Tinha ouvido muito sobre ele enquanto ainda trabalhava como agente da Fox-Hound. Os cientistas de lá diziam que o Geofront era um dos três projetos mais ambiciosos da humanidade junto com a cidade-fortaleza de Tokyo-3, o terceiro ainda era desconhecido mas o boato que corria na época é que estaria ligado aos outros dois.

Estava paralisado com a visão da bela paisagem. Parecia com uma floresta de verdade, deveria haver até animais por lá. Foi nesse momento que ele caiu em si. Tinha sido advertido de que poderia ter de passar pelo tal Geofront e que precisaria de um equipamento de rapel. Por mais idiota que fosse a idéia do equipamento era inútil usa-lo no momento, não havia corda suficiente. Foi ai que percebeu que havia um trilho no teto pelo corredor inteiro, que a escuridão de antes o escondia, propositalmente talvez. E foi ali que viu sua saída.

- Certo, tenho duas opções. Posso me pendurar nisso e ir até a pirâmide, onde provavelmente é onde fica a central da Nerv, ou posso me sentar aqui e esperar os trabalhadores daqui e pego carona no veículo que eles usam para chegar lá – Ele parou um pouco para pensar. As duas opções eram arriscadas, em uma podia escorregar dos trilhos e na outra podia ser visto pelos funcionários. Ficou ali por um bom tempo analisando suas possibilidades até ouvir um barulho estranho. Era a esteira se movimentando, estava sobre ela e não percebera..

– E com isso... ficamos com apenas uma alternativa! – Ele diz com um sorriso no rosto. Olhando para o fim do túnel viu que as lâmpadas vermelhas se apagavam e as normais no teto acendiam, uma por uma em sua direção. O caminho ia sendo iluminado quando avista ao fundo um veículo estranho aparentemente com funcionários dentro. Pegou sua câmera digital e botou o zoom no máximo, viu na tela do seu aparelho os tripulantes do veículo.

– Sem tempo para isso – Tirou algumas fotos. Tratou de esconder-se e só havia uma forma de fazê-lo. Pôs seu corpo para fora da abertura e se pendurou ali, apenas com suas mãos suportando o peso do seu corpo e começou a contar. Estimou que o veículo passaria por cima dele em questão de um minuto. E foi assim que aconteceu, segurou em uma barra de metal.

---

Central da Seele,

- De acordo com o roteiro original, um mecanismo S2 não poderia ser implantado em um Evangelion de forma alguma, estou certo? – Perguntou um homem que aparentava estar na casa dos sessenta anos, seu cabelo era branco e chegava até a altura do pescoço, o detalhe que mais chamava atenção nele era seu tapa-olho, o tornando facilmente alvo dos olhares dos que passavam por ele naquele corredor pelo qual caminhava acompanhado de um outro homem.

- Eu não usaria a palavra implantado, acho que o certo é dizer que o mecanismo foi ingerido... – Responde o outro homem, sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. Era um tipo estranho, usava um aparelho no seu rosto, mais precisamente nos olhos que mais parecia um protetor e se locomovia com a ajuda de uma cadeira de rodas. Seu nome era Keel Lorentz, comandante da Seele.

Keel era um homem condenado. Há dez anos atrás sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato enquanto descia as escadas da sede das Nações Unidas. Haviam dezenas de câmeras no momento fazendo a transmissão do evento que marcou o início do Projeto E, aprovado naquele mesmo dia pela ONU, nenhum dos câmeras, fotógrafos ou pessoas presentes viu de onde veio o tiro. Mas foi algo rápido. O homem simplesmente caiu no chão e não se ouviu barulho nenhum de tiro, talvez pelo fato do assassino provavelmente ter usado um silenciador, mas o uso ou não do acessório não influenciaria em nada devido ao barulho ensurdecedor feito pelas pessoas presentes. O tiro não foi fatal, mas deixou o homem paraplégico. Nunca descobriram quem foi o atirador.

- E isso de alguma forma irá prejudicar os planos da Seele daqui para frente, visto que isso já aconteceu uma vez? – O homem de tapa-olho volta a perguntar, desta vez lançando um olhar desconfiado ao outro.

- Vejo que o senhor é um pouco desconfiado – Lorentz responde.

- Talvez isso acabe quando o senhor me revelar o motivo da invasão da JSSDF à central da Nerv.

- Não sabemos, como o senhor disse, foi a JSSDF que invadiu e não nós.

- Escute Lorentz! 50 anos atrás eu aprendi uma lição que nunca me esquecerei, ela diz que confiar em gente do seu tipo significa problemas. Ou você me informa sobre TUDO, ou eu desisto dessa droga agora mesmo! – O velho senhor parou em frente a Keel.

- Certo! – Keel ficou calado por alguns instantes e levantou o rosto, encarando o velho de tapa-olho. – Fomos nós que mandamos a JSSDF invadir, queríamos os Evangelions de volta.

- Vocês tinham 5 unidades da Produção em Massa, não precisavam do protótipo nem do modelo de produção, apenas do modelo de teste. – O homem encarou Keel, este por sua vez apenas concordou. – Mas o que me intriga, comandante, é: por que deixar a piloto quase morta, se a unidade que ela pilotava não fazia parte dos objetivos da missão? Bastava desativar a conexão que fornecia vida ao vermelho e dançar um pouco com ele por 5 minutos.

- Como disse, a unidade 02 não fazia parte dos objetivos da missão. Era irrelevante – Keel sorriu maldosamente. Sabia que de alguma forma isso incomodaria o velho – Mas o que mais me admira nisso tudo, Big Boss, é logo você, "_o exército de um homem só"_ estar achando isso errado.

- Senhor Keel, eu sou um visionário e não um assassino, penso que inocentes não devem morrer para se alcançar os objetivos a não ser que seja extremamente necessário. Apesar dela pilotar aquele monstro, ela é apenas uma criança, e isso a torna inocente – O velho se vira deixando Keel sozinho. – Mais uma coisa: o objetivo da invasão era roubar o Evangelion 01. Então... onde ele está? – Com um sorriso que Keel não pode ver, Big Boss desaparece no corredor. _E eu não sou o único exército de um homem só. Trate de se cuidar aleijado, a raposa velha aqui sou eu. _Big Boss pensa consigo mesmo.

Keel continuou ali parado por alguns momentos pensando no que acabará de ouvir de Big Boss. Ele sabia de muita coisa, coisas de que ninguém da Seele o informou. E quando fez as perguntas parecia já saber as respostas e queria apenas ouvi-las dele mesmo. O comandante da Seele sabia que seria perigoso ter um aliado como Big Boss, mas era melhor ter-lo ao seu lado do que contra ele.

Deixa-lo unir forças com os rebeldes sul-americanos e com os clones seria quase que o fim certo dos planos da Seele.

---

Geofront,

O intruso calculou que o veículo entraria na pirâmide em cerca de segundos e isso significava que teria de agir rápido. Forçando os músculos de seu braço mais do que deveria, foi até o outro lado da barra de ferro que contornava toda a parte inferior do veículo. Ficou exatamente sob a parte traseira do pequeno e de frente para os trilhos que conduziam o veículo. A sua única alternativa era chegar ao teto do veículo, uma manobra maluca, mas não impossível.

Começou a pegar impulso indo para frente e para trás, balançou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Na quinta vez pulou. O corpo voou por de trás do veículo subindo cada vez mais alto e caiu no teto do bonde. Não teve nem tempo de comemorar e já se deitou para poder passar pela entrada da pirâmide.

---

Hospital de Tokyo-3,

O quarto era todo branco, chão, paredes, portas, tudo ali era da cor branca, como qualquer hospital na tentativa de criar um ambiente sereno. Só que para a paciente daquele quarto as coisas não funcionavam muito bem. Ao invés de um ambiente calmo e tranqüilizante aquela brancura toda ajudada pela claridade vindo da janela já havia se tornado algo totalmente depressivo.

Soryu Asuka Langley era o nome dela. A garota não agüentando mais a tediosa situação resolve se levantar e olhar a janela. _Olhar o movimento_... Ela pensa. Ao botar os pés no chão gelado e começar a caminhar sente uma enorme fraqueza que quase a põe no chão. Mas não é isso que faria Soryu Asuka Langley cair. Mesmo se esforçando mais do que deveria ela chega até a janela se apoiando na parede com a mão.

Mas não foram carros, pessoas, prédios ou qualquer outra coisa que ela viu, se não o seu próprio reflexo na janela. Ela viu seus cabelos ruivos, sua pele clara, seus lindos olhos cor de safira... ou não.

- Meu olho... – A jovem ainda não percebera as ataduras em seu rosto, cobrindo seu olho esquerdo. – O que... o que aconteceu? – Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda confusa demais para saber a resposta que parecia voltar aos poucos.

As lembranças começam a surgir.

O ataque à central da Nerv.

Não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas sua missão era defender a Nerv e foi isso que ela fez...

...até chegarem as unidades de produção em massa dos Evangelions. A luta contra os Evas brancos foi violenta, mas também gloriosa. Asuka provou para si mesma que podia voltar a pilotar e deu o melhor de si naquela luta. Derrotou... não, melhor, massacrou os nove demônios brancos, mas de alguma foram arremessaram algo em sua direção. Era uma réplica da Lança de Longinus, o que não queria dizer que não tinha o mesmo poder da original, havia poder o bastante para romper o Campo-AT do Eva vermelho e acerta-lo.

A lança acertou a cabeça do Eva. Devido à elevada taxa de sincronização os danos foram reais tanto para o gigante vermelho quanto para a garota. Ela levantou seu braço tentando alcançar um dos demônios brancos que sobrevoavam o gigante vermelho como se fosse uma presa, e foi atingida por outra lança, partindo seu braço em dois. O resto ela não se lembrava perfeitamente, mas sabia que foi atingida pelas lanças restantes e que os Evas brancos despedaçaram a unidade vermelha.

- Desgraçados... – Ela se levanta forçando todo o seu corpo e com muito esforço volta para a cama. A ruiva deixa algumas lágrimas caírem de seu olho direito.

---

Dentro da Central da Nerv

Shigeru Aoba, Makoto Hyuga e Maya Ibuki saíram do veículo acompanhados de um pequeno grupo de cientistas. A jovem operadora do sistema MAGI estava cada vez mais receosa de viajar naqueles bondes enfrentando tamanha altura ainda mais depois de ter sentido o veiculo balançar durante a viagem – sim, também havia o seu medo de alturas o que só piorava a situação. O grupo logo dobrou no corredor a frente e se dirigiram a suas respectivas áreas.

- Hora de sair da toca – O estranho pula de cima do bonde e cai no chão.

Ele leva sua mão ao ouvido. Ativou seu codec, um revolucionário e novo sistema de comunicação através das nanomáquinas injetadas no sangue das pessoas. A tecnologia era de uso exclusivo das Forças Armadas Americanas e da sua principal subdivisão de agentes secretos a Fox-Hound, foi lá onde começaram a utilizar a nanotecnologia no começo da década de 90 e como é de praxe a divulgação desses tipos de técnicas só foram dadas no começo do novo milênio poucos meses depois do Segundo Impacto.

O pretexto usado para as nações destinarem alguns bilhões para as pesquisas foi de que essa seria a mais revolucionária tecnologia para o tratamento de doenças, claro que propósitos como o de usar as nanomáquinas para sistemas de comunicações como o codec foram camuflados para toda a população mundial e grande parte dos líderes das nações do mundo todo, a própria ONU ficou de fora do grupo que saberia toda a verdade.

A idéia era de que apenas as forças especiais mais influentes do mundo e também uma nação líder em cada continente tivessem conhecimento da utilização da nanotecnologia para fins militares. Paises menos influentes como México, Alemanha e Argentina progrediam rapidamente com as pesquisas para uso medicinal, às vezes até ajudadas financeiramente por Estados Unidos e Rússia para dar uma "disfarçada", esses dois junto com Japão e China avançavam cada vez mais com pesquisas voltadas a comunicação e armamento bélico.

Ainda não se sabia o porquê dessa preocupação com o avanço nas pesquisas por parte dessas nações, algumas talvez nem soubessem o porquê e estivessem apenas em uma competição entre si, mas a desculpa dada por elas era a prevenção contra o terrorismo. Difícil imaginar uma situação de terrorismo em tempos como aqueles onde o mundo todo havia se unido por uma só causa, a reconstrução da sociedade abalada por uma tragédia de escalas mundiais, e com economias estáveis e agradando a grande parte dos países – claro que sempre há aqueles que são deixados de lado – uma ação terrorista não interessava a ninguém, pelo menos no momento. Até mesmo Israel havia se acertado com a nação Palestina, mas isso não quer dizer que o mundo todo passava por uma "belle epoque", ainda haviam conflitos e hostilidade entre os países, ou as vezes até dentro deles.

"Aqui é Snake, consegue me ouvir Otacon?"

"Alto e claro"

"Entrei"

"Você sabe quais seus objetivos?"

"Conseguir evidência fotográfica da existência dos humanóides"

"Ceeerto..."

Snake percebe a mudança de voz em Otacon. Estranhou o amigo ter perguntado se sabia dos objetivos, mas isso era quase que um texto usado pelos dois a cada missão. A mudança de voz confirmou que mais uma vez Otacon esqueceu de um detalhe importante e só foi lembrar pouco antes da missão começar.

"Tem alguma coisa que não me contou?"

"Só um pequeno probleminha..."

"Que seria?"

"Hackeando o sistema deles descobri que hoje eles tem um teste de sincronização com os Evangelions, seja lá o que for sincronização..."

"Evangelions... então é esse o nome deles. Não se preocupe Otacon, o teste ocorrerá normalmente"

"É, espero que eles sorriam para a câmera!"

Snake preferiu ignorar o comentário de Otacon.

"Certo, vamos checar o seu equipamento!"

"Você sabe, preciso do básico: uma pistola, faca, granadas..."

"Uma pistola Beretta M9 convertida para dardos tranqüilizantes e granadas chaff e de luz... desculpe mas sem facas dessa vez"

"Mas como você quer que eu venha para uma fortaleza sem uma faca? E os guardas armados? Mamãe, sabe que eu odeio quando não prepara a lancheira direito"

Foi a vez de Otacon ignorar a piada de Snake.

"Eles têm poucos guardas armados cerca de 80 parece que houve uma diminuição considerável na segurança armada da NERV"

"O que aconteceu? Morreram?"

"Se demitiram..."

"Depois daquele dia?"

Otacon apenas confirmou e desligou. Snake fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Começando a operação Evangelion. - Disse alto. Costuma fazer isso sempre que começava uma missão.

_Clic_.

Um barulho cortou o silêncio, e Snake sabia o que era. Alguém acabava de apontar uma arma para o agente, poucos segundos depois de "começar" a operação. _Deve ser o recorde mundial,_ pensou Snake com ironia. Chegou a alcançar sua Beretta, mas quando estava prestes a erguê-la e girar em direção ao estranho sentiu a arma inimiga encostar-se à sua nuca.

- Vire, devagar – O inimigo disse com um tom de ordem, fazendo uma pequena pausa entre as duas palavras. Não precisou pedir para Snake soltar a arma, pois o agente já havia tratado de fazê-lo. – Lembra de mim Solid Snake? – O inimigo perguntou.

- Não pode ser! - Snake deixou escapar surpreso e arregalou os olhos a ver quem lhe apontava a arma. Era um homem da mesma altura de Snake e quase o mesmo tipo físico. O cabelo negro e longo, preso em rabo de cavalo era o que mais chamava a atenção, junto com a barba malfeita. – Você morreu!.

- Você também - O homem respondeu a Snake. – Bem, vou direto ao assunto, domador de lobos. – Disse enquanto guardou a arma. Sabia que não seria mais necessária.

---

Hospital,

Asuka estava prestes a dormir quando algo a faz voltar sua atenção para a porta do quarto. Um barulho. Dois. A porta que acabara de abrir bateu com força na parede e o impacto a jogou de volta para a tranca.

A ruiva estranhou um pouco a situação. Primeiro pelo estrondo da porta que poderia tranquilamente acordar qualquer paciente que estivesse dormindo por perto, e segundo pela pessoa que acabara de entrar, trajando roupas que contrastavam com o branco tedioso do quarto.

Era um homem não muito alto estatura talvez um pouco acima da média e um físico que poderia considerar-se forte, talvez resultado de alguma prática de esporte. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preta larga e grande, ao contrário das pequenas e apertadas que eram moda nos anos 80 do século passado e que recentemente voltaram a moda com a re-popularização do Hard Rock entre os jovens americanos, japoneses e europeus, talvez o estranho em questão até tivesse alguma influencia dessa nova moda. Mas de alguma forma o motivo oitentista ainda parecia mais forte.

Por baixo da jaqueta estava uma camisa com listras verticais marrons e verdes, ambas escuras. A calça também era preta, mas de outro material que não era couro, talvez um jeans escuro, mas era difícil para Asuka identificar, sua visão ainda estava afetada pelas lágrimas de momentos atrás. Antes que a garota pudesse reparar no calçado do estranho o mesmo já havia puxado a cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama e sentado ao lado da garota.

Seu cabelo era curto e castanho escuro, o rosto era claro e de aparência jovem, não mais de 30 anos e tinha semblante europeu, mas era difícil identificar mais alguma coisa devido ao óculos que ele usava. Era um Ray-Ban Aviator de lente verde-escura e armação dourada, daqueles que foram moda do final dos anos 70 ao começo dos 90 e que fizeram uma rápida aparição no começo do século a uns dez anos atrás.

Asuka observou o homem por alguns instantes, que definitivamente não parecia ser um enfermeiro ou um médico. Ela estava prestes a perguntar quem era o estranho quando foi interrompida pelo mesmo, que tratou de se apresentar.

- Meu nome é Goodspeed, senhorita Soryu – Ele disse com certo sotaque, o que era a prova definitiva que ele não era japones, e não parecia alemão pois não lembrava o de Asuka. Talvez fosse inglês ou americano.

- Langley – Ela corrigiu. Soryu era seu primeiro nome.

- Hmm, perdão, essa mudança de ordem dos nomes e datas sempre me pega. – Ele soltou uma risada rápida. – Senhorita Langley, eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Que proposta? Quem é você? Não parece trabalhar no hospital. – Ela desceu a mão em direção a um botão vermelho sobre uma base branca na lateral da cama, que servia para chamar a enfermeira caso o paciente precisasse de alguma coisa.

- Espere – Goodspeed segurou o pulso dela, mas sem força, na tentativa de acalmá-la e claro que isso não aconteceu.

- Me sol... – Ela tentou terminar, mas foi interrompida por Goodspeed, que começou a falar novamente.

- Não se lembra de mim?

O estranho tirou os óculos e revelou olhos também verde-escuros como as lentes de seu óculos, era realmente de traços europeus e ocidentais. Os seus olhos verdes encontraram os azuis de Asuka e a fitaram.

Asuka o reconheceu. Este homem, Goodspeed, que a salvou um mês antes depois do ataque do 15° Anjo, Arael. Ainda que a palavra salvar fosse um pouco relativa.

O "anjo das aves" chamado assim devido a sua semelhança a um pássaro de asas abertas, atacou do espaço, fora dos alcances das armas militares convencionais. Atirou contra a Unidade 02 uma espécie de variação do campo AT original. O raio amarelo-branco não causava danos físicos, mas sim mentais. O anjo atacou psiquicamente Asuka, infectando sua mente, e começou a brincar com os pensamentos dela. Acabou por reviver lembranças passadas da jovem, lembranças que ela mesma tinha tratado de esquecer.

Mas o anjo não se contentou apenas com isso, fez com que Asuka encarasse a si mesma. Contra sua própria identidade, saiu derrotada. Tudo aquilo que criou, esqueceu e incentivou na sua mente desde a morte da mãe era complexo demais para ela. Percebeu que tudo que era não passava de uma máscara, que era mais insegura e complexada que o próprio Shinji, seu adversário como piloto, que era como Asuka se forçava a ver o garoto.

Isso tudo resultou num conflito emocional na mente da garota. Não podendo controlar sua própria consciência, sua taxa de sincronização com o Eva caiu drasticamente, chegando a menos do necessário para pilotar.

Então foi substituída por aquele garoto pálido de cabelos claros e olhos vermelhos, como uma versão masculina da Rei.

A gota d'água.

Era o fim de seus dias como piloto. Sumiu da vista de Misato, da Nerv e inclusive dos seguranças da Seção 2. Foi para a velha Tóquio, num conjunto de prédios abandonados e tentou se suicidar.

Só que alguém conseguiu encontra-la. Não conseguia se lembrar bem, estava prestes a desmaiar, mas se lembrava dos olhos do homem que a encontrou.

Os mesmos de quem estava ao seu lado no exato momento.

- Foi você que... me achou... – Ela não conseguia controlar as palavras. Não sabia se agradecia ao estranho pela chance que ele a deu de viver. Ainda não tinha certeza se queria isso ou se sequer valia a pena. – Me diga, como a Seção 2 conseguiu me achar lá?

- Eu não sou da Seção 2 – Respondeu um sorriso que parecia de satisfação surgiu no rosto dele.

- Quem é você então?

Mas ele não respondeu a pergunta de imediato. Levantou da cadeira e foi para o meio do quarto, de frente para os pés da cama. Botou as duas mãos e os óculos nos bolsos

- E se eu lhe disser que posso tirá-la daqui amanhã? – O sorriso dele cresceu mais ainda ao ver a reação da ruiva. – Pelo que sei, você só vai receber alta daqui a duas semanas. – Foi o bastante para conseguir a atenção da garota.

- E o que você quer em troca? - Ela perguntou.

- Que você me ajude – Foi a resposta rápida dele.

- Como?

- Pilotando a Unidade 2 para mim e me ajudando a entrar na Nerv – A resposta de Goodspeed deixou Asuka ainda mais confusa.

- Eu piloto para a Nerv e- – Ela foi novamente interrompida. O sorriso sumiu e no lugar surgiu uma expressão séria, virou o rosto para a janela.

- Por favor, senhorita Langley! Sabe que podem substituí-la a qualquer momento. Além de que não existem mais Anjos, seus serviços com a Nerv terminaram. Eu sei que não existe muita coisa para você além de pilotar, sei que viveu 14 anos de sua vida para isso, mas... – Ele olhou para a garota, parece que tinha conseguido a atenção dela.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- A verdade. – A garota pareceu mais confusa do que já estava. – E 14 milhões de dólares, veja bem, um milhão para cada ano desperdiçado.

- Eu não vou trair a Nerv, eles vão me matar depois dessa. – Ela respondeu quase que automaticamente. Lembrou de Toji, que teve seu Eva infectado e foi massacrado como se sua vida não valesse nada para a Nerv. Apesar de que era uma quantia em dinheiro que valeria a pena se arriscar, pelo menos para ela. Só que no momento prezou pela sua vida, mesmo não sabendo o porquê.

- Não, eles não vão. A parte fácil da história toda é você me fazer entrar na Nerv, aceitando minha proposta já é o bastante. A parte difícil vai ser você pilotar por mim, mas isso será só daqui a algum tempo, e eu mesmo me comprometo com a sua proteção. Senhorita Langley, você não tem idéia da minha influência. Atrás dessa porta deveriam estar 2 seguranças, que não me deixariam entrar, mas eu estou aqui. Você enganou a Seção 2 aquela vez? Eu também, consegui encontra-la, leva-la ao hospital para ser tratada, e eles nem sabem da minha existência.

- Você vem aqui, me oferece dinheiro para trabalhar pra você, traindo a maior organização do mundo, que eu sei que pode se livrar de mim a qualquer momento... eu tenho de admitir, essa quantia me faria aceitar sua proposta, mas isso é loucura demais. Eu acho que você é um maluco ou alguém querendo se aproveitar de mim.

- Eu te salvei.

- Não sei se isso foi uma coisa boa ou não. – Ela respondeu dessa vez. Goodspeed sabia do que ela estava falando. Tinha lido a ficha da garota, a parte psicológica interessou a ele.

- Foi sim, eu estou vivo por causa de você, as pessoas andando na rua lá fora também. Se não fosse pela sua bravura naquela luta contra a Seele, seria o fim da humanidade.

- Não fui eu que salvei o dia, foi o – Ela tentou dizer mas foi interrompida por Goodspeed.

- O idiota do Shinji, você ia dizer não é? Asuka, eu vou lhe falar uma coisa, sua participação nessa história toda é maior do que pensa. Shinji é um herói? Sim ele é, mas o SEU heroísmo não e menor comparado ao dele.

-...

- Você se diz melhor que os outros pilotos. Bom, pessoalmente, vou lhe confessar uma coisa... – Ele se aproximou dela novamente, chegou perto do rosto dela e falou – Eu acho que está certa. Você é melhor que qualquer um ali.

As bochechas da garota ficaram rosadas. Fazia muito tempo que alguém não a elogiava, ainda mais de tal forma que alimentasse tanto o seu ego quanto aquela. Parecia ser exatamente isso que o homem queria.

- Isso é um sim? – Ele perguntou já de volta no centro do quarto. A ruiva não entendeu. – Seu rosto, está vermelho. – E Goodspeed sorriu de novo. A garota não assentiu, mas também não se opôs. – Ok, e que tal se eu lhe mostrar isso? – Ele levantou a mão e tirou do bolso interno da jaqueta uma fotografia.

Asuka olhou para a foto e logo reconheceu sua mãe nela. Asuka também estava lá, ainda era pequena, talvez pouco antes do acidente com sua mãe. A direita das duas estava um rapaz, talvez beirando os 18 anos, um pouco diferente, mas com os mesmos olhos. Era Mark Goodspeed quando jovem. Kyoko Zeppelin e Mark estavam sorrindo, ao contrário de Asuka que parecia não ter gostado da idéia de tirar a foto.

- V-você conhecia minha mãe?

- Sim, mas essa é uma história para depois.

Eles não falaram mais nada por alguns minutos. Ele sentou na cadeira novamente e Asuka fechou o olho para refletir. Depois de momentos de silêncio, deu a resposta para Goodspeed.

- Estou com você.

- Então... como prometi vamos para a verdade, ou parte dela por enquanto.

- Tenho o dia todo.

- Olha isso pode ser chocante para você, mas depois vai entender que não é nada perto das outras mentiras. – Ele parou por uns instantes e deu um longo suspiro. – Eles não estão fazendo nada para curá-la.

- Não estão fazendo nada? – Asuka tocou no curativo do seu olho esquerdo, e logo depois levantou seu braço enfaixado contra a luz. Ainda tinha várias bandagens na barriga, cortesia dos demônios brancos, que palpitava de dor todo dia.

- Não estavam, para ser mais exato. Mudamos os remédios que eles davam a você por outros eficazes, também dei um dinheiro para os médicos acertarem nas operações, do contrário eles errariam de propósito e você perderia a visão do olho esquerdo e comprometeria o movimento do seu braço direito. As injeções que estão te dando todos os dias são relaxantes musculares, a de hoje vamos substituir por um soro ou coisa parecida.

A garota ficou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos antes de esboçar alguma reação. Foi uma lágrima, que desenhou sozinha no seu rosto. A expressão dela logo mudou para uma de raiva e fechou os punhos, inclusive o do seu braço machucado, a contração resultou numa pontada de dor naquele membro, que foi ignorada.

- E como eu vou receber alta amanhã? – Goodspeed se surpreendeu com a reação dela, pelos arquivos que leu da ruiva a reação dela no momento deveria ser a pior possível, mas ela demonstrou um auto-controle que quase assustou ele. A voz dela estava normal como a da conversa toda. O rapaz pensou que os arquivos poderiam estar errados. Ou desatualizados.

- Vamos mudar os seus dados no hospital, um médico vai vir aqui amanhã por volta das 8 da manhã e vai te liberar. Eu vou me apresentar como seu tio e tira-la daqui.

- E o médico que está cuidando de mim? E se alguém que sabe que não devo sair amanhã me ver?

- O seu médico mal vai conseguir sair de casa e quanto aos seguranças... vou pensar numa forma de distraí-los.

- E pra onde vamos?

- Vamos conversar por algum tempo, vou falar melhor sobre o que vai fazer e depois vou deixá-la em casa. – Ele olhou para a câmera que vigiava o quarto. – Tenho que ir embora agora, a câmera deve voltar a funcionar em instantes. – Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta, chegou a abri-la e voltou a olhar para a garota que o acompanhava com o olhar. – Até amanhã! – E fechou a porta

- Até... – Ela respondeu, ainda um pouco confusa com tudo aquilo que acabara de acontecer. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a pensar em tudo que presenciou.

- Você sabe, ainda que o peão vire uma rainha, ele ainda assim continua a ser apenas a peça de um jogo – Disse uma voz feminina. Goodspeed não se virou para a mulher que estava encostada na parede, apenas parou por instantes e botou o óculos novamente.

- Um peão pode ganhar sozinho um jogo, tudo depende do jogador. – Ele se virou para o lado oposto da mulher e dobrou o corredor. A mulher por sua vez, apenas cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

-Sua autoconfiança me assusta...

---

Nerv, dia seguinte,

- O QUE?

Era a voz de Gendo Ikari, comandante da Nerv. Não era do feitio dele se alterar daquela forma, quanto mais gritar. Kozo Fuyutsuki, velho amigo de Gendo e também subcomandante da Nerv, sabia bem disso, dos vários anos que trabalharam juntos nunca viu o amigo nervoso quanto aquele dia. A frieza e calma sempre foram o cartão de visitas de Ikari.

- Já deu o recado, pode retirar-se – Kozo apontou para a porta.

O jovem rapaz que veio repassar a mensagem dos seguranças do hospital em que a uma das pilotos estava internada não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e também não queria saber, tratou logo de sair da sala escura do comandante a passos rápidos. Antes de fechar a porta olhou mais uma vez para o teto, onde estava uma imagem estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo interessante. Eram alguns círculos ligados entre si através de traços, havia também algumas palavras dentro e perto deles.

- Foi um erro do hospital Gendo, acalme-se – Fuyutsuki botou a mão no ombro de Gendo.

- Eu ouvi!

- Ele disse que foi culpa de uma pane do sistema

- Eu ouvi o que ele disse, droga!

- E o que vai dizer aos velhos?

- O que me disseram. – Gendo respondeu já recomposto.

Uma pane no sistema do hospital resultou na troca de algumas fichas e relatórios, a de Soryu Asuka Langley que tinha alta prevista para daqui a duas semanas acabou por sair do hospital no presente dia. Como estava acertado com o hospital, logo após a garota se recuperar alguém do hospital entraria em contato com a Nerv, que providenciaria alguém para buscar a garota e leva-la para casa, já que a major Misato Katsuragi, tutora de Langley, estava impossibilitada de dirigir devido a um ferimento no braço. O estranho da história foi o médico que estava encarregado de cuidar da piloto não ter intervindo e corrigido o erro, já que era para ele estar no hospital naquela hora. Parece que os quatro pneus do carro dele estavam furados. O celular e o telefone da casa dele foram estranhamente cortados por falta de pagamento.

- Eles não vão acreditar você sabe disso...

- Nem eu estou...

---

Hospital, pouco tempo antes,

Já faziam quinze minutos que Tomoyo Matsushita, uma das médicas do hospital tinha vindo liberar oficialmente Asuka. Disse para a garota esperar cerca de 20 minutos que um tio dela estava a caminho.

Asuka estava assistindo TV, ou melhor, passeando pelos canais, quando o aparelho pisca e logo apaga, seguido da luz. Não que isso mudasse em alguma coisa já que era dia e tinha amanhecido faziam quase duas horas.

Ela sabia o que era. Fechou os olhos e parou para pensar um pouco.

_É agora, espero ter feito a escolha certa_. Mesmo não conhecendo Goodspeed a muito tempo, ele conseguiu ganhar a confiança dela em poucos minutos, poderia ter inventado aquela história toda, ou ela até poderia ser verdade, mas as intenções dele poderiam não ser boas. Só que de alguma forma conseguiu ver verdade e confiança em Mark Goodspeed.

Ouviu um grito rouco e impossível de identificar. Logo em seguida alguém abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Era Goodspeed. Trocou o figurino preto por uma camiseta amarela e um jeans azul escuro.

- Bom dia! – Mark disse com um sorriso e jogou uma sacola sobre a cama, fechou a porta e se virou em direção a mesma. – Tem trinta segundos para se vestir, não se preocupe que não vou olhar.

Em qualquer outra situação Asuka teria gritado e tirado a força o estranho do quarto. Mas isso nem passou pela cabeça dela, pensou em tirar aquela camisola de uma vez e voltar a andar, desde que acordou se sentia um pouco diferente, os reflexos pareciam ter voltado ao normal.

Tratou logo de se vestir. Era uma calça jeans, um moletom vermelho, um par de tênis e um óculos igual ao de Mark, mas de lente escura. O moletom disfarçava as ataduras no braço, mas o óculos não fazia o mesmo com o curativo no olho.

- Está horrível – Ela tocou no ombro de Mark. Ele olhou para a ruiva e deu uma risada.

- Achei que gostasse de vermelho – Ele disse e abriu a porta, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém por perto. Pegou na mão da garota e apressou o passo.

- Cadê os seguranças da Seção 2? – Asuka perguntou. Mark não respondeu, apenas apontou para a direção oposta com a mão livre.

Asuka não conseguiu conter a risada ao ver os dois agentes da Seção 2 tentando agarrar um mendigo bêbado que acabara de entrar correndo no hospital. O indigente parecia ter virado um grande problema pros dois agentes do órgão especial da Nerv que cuidava da segurança dos pilotos, mesmo com a ajuda de uns enfermeiros que passavam pelo corredor, os dois grandalhões de terno ainda não tinham conseguido parar o mendigo quando Asuka e Mark chegaram as escadas. Bom, ele merecia algum crédito, conseguiu entrar correndo e subir dois andares sem ninguém segura-lo.

- E o elevador? – Asuka perguntou.

- Alguém pode te reconhecer – Desceram um lance de escada e ele se virou para Asuka. – Não se sente tonta?

- Não – Ela respondeu. Mark assentiu e eles continuaram a descer as escadas.

Eram apenas dois andares até o térreo que eles fizeram em menos de meio minuto, mesmo com Asuka estando sem andar a alguns dias.

Chegando ao térreo diminuíram o passo e Mark soltou a mão de Asuka. Os dois saíram pela porta automática e desceram um lance de escadas que dava direto na calçada. Um pouco a direita de onde desceram estava um conversível amarelo estacionado, os dois foram até ele e Mark abriu a porta para Asuka, era o máximo que sua gentileza permitia no momento, correu até o outro lado e pulou sobre a porta. Ligou o carro e em menos de dez segundos já tinham virado a avenida.

- Até que foi fácil. – Mark disse e ligou o som do carro na rádio. Com a pressa tinha esquecido de levar os CDs. E os mp3's daquele carro não eram de seu gosto – Hmm, Born To Be Wild. Adoro essa música. – Disse ao ouvir o som da banda sessentista Steppenwolf.

- Coincidência, não? – Asuka disse enquanto analisava o carro. Abriu o porta-luvas e viu um espelho e maquiagem.

- Antes que pergunte, o carro não é meu. – Mark disse e a ruiva sorriu.

O sorriso logo sumiu quando viu no espelho o curativo no seu olho esquerdo. Tirou os óculos e deslizou a mão sobre o curativo. Uma dor começava a latejar por baixo das ataduras do seu corpo inteiro. Talvez efeito de algum dos remédios trocados.

- Você tem que me agradecer. Tive que pagar mais de 400 mil dólares para os médicos não errarem de propósito nas suas cirurgias.

- Me deve uma explicação melhor sobre tudo isso... – Asuka olhou para o motorista.

- Eu sei... – Ele disse ao passar um sinal vermelho. Olhou para o relógio e fez uma expressão de desapontamento. – Achei que teríamos mais tempo, vou ter que leva-la direto para casa.

- E quando vamos ter nossa conversa?

- Está ansiosa, hein? – Ele pegou em um dos bolsos da calça e tirou uma caixinha de remédios. – Tome um desse a cada 6 horas, a dor vai sumir em 2 dias. Amanha vou ver como esta.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Surpresa. – Ele disse e o carro parou segundos depois. Estavam em frente ao apartamento que Asuka dividia com Misato e Shinji. – Até amanhã.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Você não se lembra, acordou no elevador – Ele respondeu e Asuka assentiu.

- E provavelmente não te conheço.

- A partir de agora, não. E Asuka, não se preocupe com nada por enquanto.

Asuka saiu do carro e caminhou em direção ao prédio. Ouviu o barulho do carro arrancando e se virou para ver apenas as marcas de pneu deixadas pelo conversível. Andou um pouco, chegou na entrada e parou. Precisava do cartão de identificação para a porta poder abrir, botou a mão no bolso sem esperanças e se surpreendeu ao sentir um volume ali. Pegou o cartão e abriu a porta.

_'Ele pensou em tudo...'_ Chegou no elevador e entrou, a porta se fechou e em segundos já estava no andar certo.

Caminhou em passos lentos até a porta do apartamento de Misato e parou frente a porta. Suspirou. E então tocou a campainha.

---

Misato Katsuragi estava preocupada, faziam dias que não ia para o trabalho. Não que isso fosse ruim, ao contrário, podia ficar em casa dormindo e bebendo o tempo que quisesse, inclusive sua reserva de cerveja na geladeira já estava quase no fim, talvez restassem umas 2 caixas. Mas não seria algo tão banal que a deixava preocupada – ainda que em outras épocas essa situação seria desesperadora.

O problema, ou melhor, os problemas de Misato eram dois. A situação de Asuka no hospital. A garota não corria risco de vida o que já era um alívio, o problema era que o olho esquerdo e o braço direito da piloto do Evangelion 02 poderiam ficar comprometidos inclusive com a garota perdendo a visão, e Misato sabia que isso poderia ser tão ruim quanto a própria morte para a jovem narcisista.

O outro problema de Misato era o estado de Shinji, que estava mais deprimido que o normal – o que ela achava não ser possível. O convívio com o garoto estava difícil, a dias não falava nada a não ser um ou outro "bom dia" ou "boa noite". Para fazer Shinji comer tinha que ir até o quarto dele e empurrar até a cozinha.

- Hm? – ela deixou escapar ao ouvir a campainha.

Foi até a porta e abriu.

- Asuka?

* * *

Notas do autor: Agora comecei com a história de vez. Bom, pra começar, Asuka é minha personagem preferida em Evangelion e qualquer outra obra que eu já tenha visto, incluindo filmes, livros e jogos. A narrativa vai na maioria das vezes focar mais nela do que em outros personagens, mas não vou esquecer deles, muito menos da Rei, apesar dela ter sido sempre coadjuvante quando eu escrevia a uns 2, 3 anos.

Os Patriots são os inimigos de Snake na série Metal Gear, ainda que eu ache que chama-los de inimigos não seja bem certo, bom, vocês vão descobrir porque mais pra frente. Botei eles na história pois se parar e analisar um pouco Patriots e Seele da para ver que eles são muito parecidos.

Botei eles na história pois se parar e analisar um pouco Patriots e Seele são parecidos na forma como tentam cumprir seus objetivos e como manipulam as pessoas.

Escrito ao som de: James - Born of Frustation ; Led Zeppelin - Battle Of Evermore, Kashmir ; Joe Satriani - A Train Of Angels, Summer Song, Lifestyle ; Guns N' Roses - Jumping Jack Flash(Cover)

17/04/06


	3. Bem vindos à Cidade dos Anjos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion ou Metal Gear Solid, eles pertencem respectivamente a Gainax e Konam.

* * *

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

_**Tiros no Céu Azul**_

_**Capítulo 2: Bem vindos à Cidade dos Anjos!**_

* * *

"_Guess who just got back today  
Them wildout boys, that'd been away  
Haven't changed, had much to say  
But man… I still think them cats are great" _

_The Boys Are Back in Town, Thin Lizzy_

_---_

O Cafe Brazil mal tinha inaugurado e já era uma das maiores atrações de Tóquio-3. Localizado numa das principais avenidas da cidade, o estabelecimento já tinha se tornado popular e conquistado um grande numero de freqüentadores. O café brasileiro, que dava nome ao estabelecimento era a principal atração e o motivo do ganho rápido de popularidade, o que foi merecido, já que além do café servia também uma grande variedade de comidas típicas brasileiras tanto para a manhã quanto para o almoço e jantar. O som ambiente era basicamente MPB, a musica popular brasileira e também samba. Era decorado com fotos de personalidades brasileiras e objetos e plantas típicas do país.

Já eram mais de onze e meia da manhã e poucas pessoas ocupavam as mesas a não ser alguns casais de idosos japoneses já almoçando e dois homens conversando em uma mesa mais afastada.

- Então, você precisa da minha ajuda? – Perguntou um deles.

- É, ultimamente eu venho precisando de muita ajuda... – O outro respondeu, com certa ironia.

- Eu como seria essa ajuda?

- Você está atrás dos Patriots, senhor Pliskin, ou melhor, Snake, e eu posso ajuda-lo – Disse e sorriu.

Snake parou a xícara de café na metade do caminho e olhou para o jovem a sua frente que tirou os óculos de lente verde-escura e botou sobre a mesa. Ficou impressionado com o fato de o rapaz saber sua identidade verdadeira e sobre seu interesse sobre os Patriots. Ryouji Kaji disse que ninguém saberia quem ele era na verdade, o que deixou o experiente agente mais tranqüilo para aceitar a missão, sabia que toda vez que o nome Solid Snake entrava em jogo as situações sempre pioravam e os problemas não paravam de surgir.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que se eu perguntar como sabe meu nome, você não vai me responder. – Snake disse enquanto via o rapaz sorrir novamente.

- Até responderia, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O fato é que você quer acabar com os Patriots e eu com a Seele, a divisão japonesa dos Patriots.

- Hm, então a influencia dos Patriots vai além dos Estados Unidos.

- Sim, e acredito que essa grande influência no cenário mundial nos possibilitou uma carta na manga.

- Que seria?

- Um contato meu falou que os Patriots andam um pouco irritados com as atitudes da Seele, que já tem motivos para estar preocupada.

- Conte-me sobre isso.

- Quer saber mesmo? É uma história longa...

- E eu sempre quis experimentar a comida brasileira.

O jovem olhou para os lados procurando algum atendente, encontrou uma garota loira e levantou a mão.

- Ann, traga um cardápio para nós!

- Já estou indo Mark! – A garota respondeu. Snake não entendeu o que eles falaram. Não era japonês nem inglês.

---

Já havia passado do meio dia e os velhinhos já tinham ido embora e quem começava a ocupar os lugares do Café Brazil eram executivos bem vestidos e trabalhadores em horário de almoço. Snake e Mark ainda estavam almoçando, ou melhor, só Snake ainda comia, já estava no terceiro prato enquanto o mais novo apenas esperava dando rápidas olhadas no relógio de vez em quando.

- Seu amigo esta demorando – Mark fala logo após beber um pouco de água.

- Que bebida é essa? – Snake ignora o outro e olha para o seu copo.

- No Brasil chama-se Caipirinha. Algum americano registrou a bebida alguns anos atrás mas não fez sucesso. Parece que fazer uma caipirinha decente se restringe aos brasileiros.

- Muito boa essa Caipirinha, a comida também. – O esfomeado diz sem conseguir pronunciar o nome da bebida corretamente.

- Legal, e parece que seu amigo chegou. – Mark disse olhando para o lado.

A porta do estabelecimento abriu e entrou um homem com idade por volta da casa dos quarenta. O cabelo era negro e liso, numa altura um pouco abaixo do pescoço. Usava roupas normais de civis: jeans e camiseta - apesar de desejar estar com o seu jaleco branco. Sabia que essa era uma mania um pouco estranha, mas não se importava com isso nem com que os outros pensavam sobre. Ainda usava óculos de grau de lentes retangulares e pequenas. Já dentro do estabelecimento parou por algum tempo e começou e olhar para os lados a procura de alguém.

- Quanta consideração sua aparecer, Hal – Snake fala sem desviar o olhar do prato.

- Demorei a achar o lugar, e vocês também, esse restaurante está cheio. – Hal responde.

- Você é Hal Emmerich, o famoso Otacon? Prazer, Mark Goodspeed – O garoto de óculos exóticos perguntou e Hal assentiu, não se surpreendeu com o fato de o rapaz saber o seu codinome.

- Ele e Ryouji estão trabalhando juntos – Snake voltou a falar.

- O cara que te rendeu lá na Nerv? – Otacon perguntou.

- É. – Solid Snake respondeu secamente. Queria esquecer o ocorrido, afinal aquilo foi um erro de iniciante, deveria ter checado rapidamente o local antes de tentar falar com Otacon. Ele odiava pensar nessa possibilidade, mas talvez estivesse realmente ficando velho para esse tipo de trabalho.

- E no que podemos ajudá-lo, senhor Goodspeed? – Ao falar o sobrenome de Mark, Otacon o reconheceu de algum lugar. O jovem talvez tivesse tirado o nome, que alias não parecia verdadeiro de algum boato na net. Ou talvez ele fosse o próprio boato.

- Como eu já disse a Snake, vocês querem acabar com os Patriots, e eu com a Seele. Acho que podemos nos ajudar nisso.

- Ele me disse que temos uma vantagem, Otacon. Os Patriots estão descontentes com essa tal de Seele, que parece ter saído da linha.

- E a Seele esta dependendo da Nerv para alcançar seus objetivos. Eles não conseguiram na primeira vez e estou certo que estão trabalhando na segunda, e não querem falhar desta vez. – Mark fez uma pausa. – O nosso trunfo é que se ferrarmos a Nerv, consequentemente ferramos a Seele, e a partir daí basta os Patriots ficarem sabendo do novo deslize para acabar de vez com eles.

- E como nós no beneficiamos nisso tudo? – Otacon perguntou, parecendo mais interessado do que Snake, que ainda não tinha acabado de comer.

- Sei lá, eu vou trazer os Patriots até perto de vocês, grampeiem telefones, sigam alguém, invadam o e-mail deles, coisa que vocês sabem fazer.

- Não sei isso me parece loucura demais.

- Sempre é assim, Otacon – Snake fala após finalmente terminar de comer.

- Mas não vamos fazer isso sozinhos não é? - Otacon pergunta.

- Temos uma grande equipe de apoio.

- Grande apoio o Ryouji Kaji... – Snake diz com ironia.

- Teremos o apoio de alguns Fox-Hounds, amigos meus e Natasha Gurlukovich. Vocês podem chamar alguém se quiserem também.

- Gurlukovich? Droga, mais uma que vai querer me matar. – Snake comentou. É bem provável que a culpa da morte de Olga Gurlukovich caia sobre ele e a irmã tente mata-lo, como é de praxe.

- E esta é difícil... experiência própria – Mark ficou sério por um momento ao lembrar de quando encontrou com Natasha.

- E a equipe é boa? - Perguntou Otacon.

- Goodspeed já me passou a lista dos nomes – Snake entregou uma pasta daquelas de arquivos, para Otacon.

Otacon folheou página por página prestando atenção nas fotos e especialidades dos agentes. Mark tinha falado de que haveriam alguns Fox-Hounds e Otacon esperava ver um bom número desses, mas eram poucos, a maioria do grupo era de nomes que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar, pessoas vindo de países de pouca ou nenhuma tradição de agentes secretos/soldados. Ele achou isso um problema já que poderia pegar de cara uma equipe inexperiente. Estranhou Snake não estar preocupado com isso, ele e Goodspeed conversavam sobre mais alguns detalhes e Solid Snake não mostrava relutância em nada que era proposto por Mark.

Ele tinha de admitir que estava com medo e receio, principalmente pela equipe e sabe-se lá as condições dos equipamentos que trabalhariam. Voltou a pensar no nome Mark Goodspeed. Tinha certeza de já ter lido sobre essa pessoa em algum lugar, talvez em boatos e histórias perdidas pela Internet. Olhou para o jovem de óculos de lente azul escura,_Ele mudou de óculos? _Ignorou o fato e fez esforço para tentar se lembrar dele, o que foi em vão. Mas nada que um computador com acesso a internet não conseguisse responder.

_Bem, se David está nessa, eu também estou_, pensou Otacon. Fechou a pasta e voltou a atenção para os dois companheiros de mesa, que pareciam estar conversando sobre a comida servida no lugar.

- Ok, Goodspeed, você tem o seu hacker.

- Que bom – Mark sorriu. – O que acha de beber ou comer alguma coisa, Emmerich?

- Os dois, por favor.

- Ann! – Mark levantou a mão e olhou para as mesas a procura da garota. Não encontrou.

- Aqui! – A jovem apareceu atrás de Goodspeed. Otacon olhou para ela e a reconheceu das fotos que viu. Ele desanimou. Mais ainda.

---

Snake e Otacon caminhavam por uma rua movimentada. Iam em direção ao apartamento que tinham alugado para a investigação em Tóquio. Chegaram na frente do prédio e Snake sentou no segundo degrau da escada e acendeu um cigarro. Otacon ficou ao lado dele, só que encostado em uma parede.

- Tem certeza que podemos confiar nele, Snake? Isso me parece loucura demais.

- Eu gostei do garoto. E mais do que ninguém sei que confiar em alguém nesse meio tem seus riscos, mas foi assim desde que começamos com essa história de caçar Metal Gears pelo mundo.

- De qualquer forma vou procurar alguma coisa sobre ele na internet. O nome me pareceu familiar.

- Familiar? – Snake perguntou com curiosidade, apesar de parecer mais concentrado no cigarro do que interessado na conversa.

- Sim, esse nome, Goodspeed, tenho certeza de já ter lido em algum lugar na internet. Só não sei dizer se foi em sites de armamentos, banco de dados ou um boato ou história qualquer. Vou dar uma olhada na CIA, FBI, Fox-Hound e na Scotland.

- Algo me diz que ele não é um Fox.

- Goodspeed não parece ser um nome Fox, não é?

- Não, os Fox geralmente tem um animal no codinome. Snake, Raven, Mantis, essas coisas assim... codinomes sem animais geralmente se davam aos membros mais velhos e experientes, como o Big Boss. E aquele garoto é muito jovem para ter tanta experiência assim, não dou mais que 30 anos pra ele. Se é que ele chega a isso.

- E falando em Fox-Hound, os nomes da lista, algum familiar?

- Não sei. Eles não devem ser da minha época, ou se eram estavam em uma unidade superior ou inferior a minha. Ou então são de algum país daqueles presentes na lista. – Snake jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima, logo em seguida se levantou e começou a subir as escadas. Otacon o acompanhou.

- Não gostei muito dessa história. Eles não me parecem fuzileiros nem agentes da CIA ou FBI, muito menos aparentam ter treinamento do tipo.

- Acho que trabalham sozinhos. A garota que nos atendeu, eu também reconheci a foto dela, percebi ao olhar mais uma vez pra ela depois de ver a lista. Um outro garçom também estava na lista e esse dava mais na cara ainda, andava desengonçado e segurava a bandeja com as duas mãos. Se duvidar a base deles é no restaurante, e ainda devem dormir por ali mesmo.

- E o sotaque dele? Não era americano nem japonês.

- Nem de nenhum lugar que eu já tenha visitado. Chegamos, vá procurar alguma coisa na net, vou dormir um pouco. Aquela comida me deixou cheio – Snake diz após os dois entrarem no apartamento.

---

Dois dias depois,

Dois homens, ambos por volta de 1,80m, trajados de ternos caminhavam por um dos corredores da Nerv. Dobraram uma esquina e foram em direção a uma grande porta dupla de metal, algumas palavras japonesas escritas indicavam que aquela era a sala do comandante Gendo Ikari.

- Goodspeed, eu realmente gostaria de saber como você faz isso tudo.

- Haha, do que está falando?

- Olhe para nós. Conheço você a dois dias e já estamos trabalhando juntos. Exatamente no local do nosso objetivo. Isso é impressionante, antigamente eu demorava semanas pra descobrir uma forma de entrar nos lugares das minhas missões.

- E cá estamos nós, não é? Poderíamos simplesmente entrar aqui atirando que metade de nossos problemas estariam resolvidos. Mas nós vamos pelo caminho mais difícil, meu amigo. Agir como americanos idiotas nem sempre é uma boa alternativa. – Mark disse e Snake deu uma risada.

Os dois abriram um lado da porta cada. A luz do corredor invadiu um pequeno pedaço da sala logo nos primeiros metros, mas no resto ainda predominava a escuridão, apens com algumas lâmpadas vermelhas espalhadas no teto e emitindo pouca luz. Elas chamaram a atenção de Solid Snake, as luzes não eram simplesmente espalhadas pela sala, elas seguiam um desenho no teto, que Solid demorou, mas conseguiu reconhecer.

Era o gráfico Sephirótico, também conhecido como a Árvore da Vida. Haviam algumas esferas contidas nele, assim como palavras dentro e fora delas e linhas ligando-as. Ele tinha de admitir que ficava bem naquela sala. Haviam ainda janelas na lateral esquerda que davam para o hangar onde ficava a Unidade 1, ainda desaparecida. As outras duas unidades ficavam em outro local.

Mais a frente, no meio da sala havia uma mesa onde o comandante Ikari ficava na maioria das vezes sozinho. Mas agora havia mais pessoas ali por perto, Snake conseguiu ver de longe um outro homem que estava ao lado de Gendo Ikari, uma mulher e mais dois jovens.

O velho agente olhou para o lado. O sorriso de Mark já tinha sumido, talvez ao mesmo tempo que o de Snake, logo ao entrarem na sala. Deu uma boa olhada nos dois jovens e na mulher enquanto caminhava até o centro da sala e reconheceu os três das fichas que Goodspeed passou horas antes, mas não lembrava dos nomes deles. Os dois pararam ao mesmo tempo a poucos metros da mesa.

- Asuka Langley e Shinji Ikari, esses são seus novos guarda costas. Tendo em vista o incidente com a piloto da Unidade 02 no hospital, achei melhor reforçar a segurança de vocês dois. A partir de hoje eles os seguirão aonde vocês forem. – O comandante fala.

Asuka não tinha prestado atenção nos dois homens ainda. Estava pronta para abrir a boca e falar que não precisava de segurança nenhum, mesmo na frente do comandante Ikari. Naquele momento não importava mais pra ela o que os outros iam achar de suas atitudes, ainda mais um homem como Gendo Ikari, que não tinha moral nenhuma para julgar alguém.

O pensamento predominante na sua cabeça é que teria que agüentar o martírio de ser piloto por mais algum pouco tempo. Terminar a sua carreira de piloto assim, de forma tão súbita, nunca seria aceito pela ruiva há pouco tempo atrás. Só que tudo iria mudar, logo ela sairia de vez do Japão e voltaria para casa, ou para qualquer outro lugar que desejasse visitar, pelo menos ela apostava tudo que tinha nessa possibilidade.

O que calou a manifestação da ruiva, mesmo antes de começar, foi olhar para um dos seguranças, que até então estavas com as duas mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, ele mexeu uma delas e arrumou o óculos. Asuka acompanhou todo o movimento e percebeu que o modelo dele era diferente do usado pelos outros agentes. Era de um modelo antigo, com as lentes mais curvadas, e de cor verde escuro. O agente sorriu para ela. E a garota ficou sem palavras.

- Estão liberados – Gendo disse e todos saíram, exceto Fuyutsuki, que esperou a porta fechar-se para falar com o amigo.

- O homem da direita. Você viu quem era? – Perguntou o ex-professor.

- Sim. – O velho Ikari respondeu. Deu uma risada diferente do usual, o que fez Kozo voltar a atenção para ele. - E o garoto, você sabe quem ele era, professor?

- Não. Conhece ele, Ikari?

- Ainda não havia conhecido pessoalmente, mas nosso agente duplo me falou dele. – _Embora no momento ache que podemos classifica-lo como agente triplo_, Gendo pensou consigo mesmo.

- Achei que ele estava morto.

- Ryouji não é alguém que morre facilmente. De qualquer forma professor, vamos esperar mais um pouco para escolher o nosso lado.

---

Os dois seguranças pareciam dois armários seguindo Misato e os pilotos pelos corredores. Ninguém falou nada, Misato até pensou em quebrar o gelo com alguma pergunta sobre os dois, mas tendo em vista o histórico de sociabilidade do pessoal da Seção 2, achou melhor ficar quieta. Eles só se separaram ao pegar os carros para ir até o apartamento de Misato. Ainda que fosse difícil acompanhar uma exímia motorista como era a major Katsuragi, a caminhonete preta não desgrudou do esportivo azul um segundo sequer.

Misato estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio e os agentes pararam na vaga logo atrás. Os três já estavam fora do carro quando ouviram finalmente os seguranças falarem alguma coisa ao abrirem as portas do carro.

- Abaixa esse som, pelo amor de Deus! – Um deles disse ao sair do carro. Quem estava por perto pode ouvir um som muito alto vindo do carro.

- É Yes, cara! Um clássico do rock! – O mais jovem respondeu e logo percebeu o olhar de estranheza dos pilotos e da major e apontou para eles. O primeiro parou de reclamar e se virou para trás, voltando a atenção para os três.

- Ok, vamos parar com isso! Meu nome é Mark Goodspeed, prazer em conhecê-los major Misato Katsuragi, e pilotos Shinji Ikari e Soryu Asuka Langley. – Sorriu para Asuka depois de falar o nome dela certo.

- Meu nome é S- - Snake parou de falar e tossiu para disfarçar. – Iroquois Pliskin.

- Então vocês falam – Misato sorriu. Ai está uma coisa que ela nunca imaginou fazer para alguém da Seção 2.

- Sim, e somos diferentes daqueles outros babacas que ficavam seguindo vocês dois. – Snake olhou para os dois pilotos. – Alias, se preferirem, e acho que vão, podemos deixar os ternos de lado e usar roupas normais. Chama menos atenção, não é?

- Seria bom – Asuka respondeu.

- Ficamos gratos.

- Ah, estava gostando do terno... – Mark disse.

- Você é um caso a parte Mark.

- Gostei de vocês rapazes, por que não sobem e almoçam com a gente? – Misato perguntou. – Aproveitem que hoje é o meu dia de cozinhar.

- Não! – Asuka gritou. Todos olharam para ela com espanto, exceto Shinji, que infelizmente já tinha passado pelo martírio de comer a comida preparada por Misato. – Shinji vai fazer a comida. Certo, idiota? – Asuka olhou para o garoto.

- S-s-sim...

Em outra situação Misato já estaria discutindo com Asuka, mas como ela fez o Shinji falar pela primeira vez no dia, resolveu esquecer a ofensa da ruiva. Afinal, ela cozinhava bem, não entendia como os dois jovens não gostavam da comida dela.

- Escute, é verdade mesmo que vão morar no apartamento ao lado do nosso? – Misato perguntou.

- Sim, o comandante achou que seria uma boa idéia. – Snake respondeu. Apressou o passo em direção ao prédio e os outros o acompanharam, só Asuka e Mark que ficaram um pouco mais para trás.

- Como conseguiu virar meu segurança?

- Eu lhe disse que bastava você aceitar minha proposta que o meu passaporte para a Nerv estava praticamente garantido.

- E quem é o outro? Ele sabe alguma coisa?

- Sim, Iroquois Pliskin sabe do nosso "segredinho".

- Mas quem é ele? Algum tipo de agente secreto como você? – Ela perguntou e Mark sorriu para ela.

- Está começando a aprender, Soryu. Mas o interrogatório não vai adiantar de nada no momento. Posso lhe dizer qualquer coisa, ainda assim vai desconfiar de mim. Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto.

- Certo, mas ainda me deve explicações.

---

Solid Snake era um verdadeiro herói. Poderia agir sobre as mais extremas condições e desafios impostos pelo destino que ele se saia bem. Matou terroristas, nocauteou outros, invadiu bases secretas nos mais variados lugares: da cidade-fortaleza de Outer Heaven há vários anos atrás até recentemente Tóquio-3, sem esquecer de Shadow Moses e Big Shell, e claro, em todas as situações saiu com vida e vitorioso, ainda que isso também fosse relativo - vitória, derrota, bem ou mal eram conceitos que ele ainda não era capaz de distinguir, sua cabeça andava muito confusa nos últimos anos. Mas nenhuma dessas aventuras exigiu tanto do lendário Solid Snake quanto a de agora.

Degustar a comida preparada por Misato Katsuragi era algo bem próximo do martírio de Cristo durante seus últimos momentos. A sensação de comer aquilo era a mesma de ingerir pedra ou areia, e isso era só o arroz que ela preparou como entrada. Nem as rações que ele estava acostumado a comer em suas missões eram piores que aquilo. _Imagine o sushi que ela pode preparar? O peixe deve vir se debatendo ainda..._ Ele pensou enquanto encarava uma porção de areia... arroz.

Misato tinha deixado Shinji cozinhar, mas depois de alguns comentários de Soryu Asuka Langley, sempre ela claro, a major decidiu que a garota merecia um castigo devido ao seu comportamento desrespeitoso. O castigo foi da guardiã dos pilotos cozinhar. Só que ela não pensou em Shinji e nos dois seguranças, esqueceu que eles teriam de comer da mesma comida. Na verdade ela estava tão ocupada rindo e imaginando a reação da ruiva ao seu delicioso almoço preparado com tanto carinho e vingança que o bom senso passou longe, muito longe dela.

A dona daquele apartamento era um desastre na cozinha. E isso se tornou oficial no dia que os pilotos acordaram tarde depois de um teste de sincronização que durou a noite toda e Misato conseguiu se queimar preparando cereais para eles.

Snake também podia dizer que já tinha visto quase de tudo na sua vida. Pessoas e vilões estranhos, indivíduos com poderes paranormais, lunáticos, monstros gigantes chamados de anjos, robôs gigantes de igual tamanho, desde Metal Gears aos Evangelions. Mas um pingüim sentado a mesa para almoçar ele ainda não tinha visto, ainda mais um pingüim que bebia cerveja.

Mark Goodspeed e Solid Snake acompanharam de olhos arregalados e boca aberta um pingüim sair de uma geladeira com uma cama e televisão e caminhar calmamente até outra geladeira, abri-la, pegar uma lata de cerveja e se aproximar de Shinji. O garoto abriu a lata para o estranho mascote que logo em seguida se sentou entre os dois seguranças. Parecia que eles estavam no lugar do pequeno.

- Pen²? – Mark perguntou ainda espantado ao olhar a espécie de coleira que o bicho usava.

- Ah, é o Pen-Pen! Bonitinho, né? – Misato gritou da cozinha.

- É um pingüim de água quente. No se preocupem ele é um bom... pingüim... Apesar de ser um pouco inconveniente de vez em quando – Shinji falou.

- Voltou a falar "Terceiro"? – Asuka disse com o tom de provocação que sempre usava para provocar o garoto. Referiu-se a designação que cada um deles havia recebido da agência Marduk. Shinji era a Terceira Criança ou Terceiro Escolhido e Asuka a Segunda, a desaparecida Rei Ayanami era a Primeira. Ela sabia que Shinji não gostava de ser chamado assim, mas dessa vez o garoto não deu atenção. -Hmpf! Pelo menos está mais sociável. – Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado emburrada.

Misato chegou com a comida logo em seguida. Um peixe frito, que provavelmente ela pegou emprestado de Pen-Pen. Alias, frito não, ligeiramente carbonizado. O desanimo e a lamentação foi geral, principalmente por parte do pingüim. Ele sabia que aquele era o último peixe da casa.

- Oh, senhorita Katsuragi, perdão, mas não como frutos do mar. – Snake se levantou e sorriu simpaticamente para a mulher. – Se me permitem, vou até a sacada fumar um cigarro.

- Ah, que pena. Mas tudo bem, só guarde um cigarro para mim, certo senhor Pliskin? – Ela falou e o homem assentiu. Depois disso ela sorriu. Só ela.

---

O Cafe Brazil era maior do que aparentava, na parte da frente ficava o salão com as mesas, balcões e o caixa, numa área logo atrás do salão estava a cozinha, e atrás dela estavam vários quartos, cerca de 4 mais 3 banheiros e 2 salas não tão grandes quanto a da frente mas que de qualquer forma ficavam pequenas tamanho era o número de equipamentos em ambas. Os quartos pelo menos não eram empilhados de coisas e desarrumados, claro que haviam exceções.

- Hernandez, tire a droga da toalha molhada de cima da minha cama! – Um senhor de certa idade diz.

O nome do velho de estatura alta e cabelos curtos e grisalhos era James Black, antigo fuzileiro da marinha americana com várias condecorações nas operações do início dos anos 90 no Golfo Pérsico, incluindo a famosa "Tempestade do Deserto". No período que se sucedeu a segunda invasão americana ao Iraque, James foi afastado de seu posto como comandante após alguns irresponsáveis de sua tropa serem pegos torturando prisioneiros. A culpa logo caiu sobre o velho senhor, acusado de não conseguir controlar sua tropa de forma disciplinar. Black foi convidado a fazer parte da Fox-Hound no ano seguinte como estrategista, uma das áreas que mais se destacava no exército americano. O ex-fuzileiro pediu afastamento da unidade Fox poucos meses antes para fazer parte da equipe de Goodspeed.

Tinha ouvido falar que o jovem pretendia acabar com a hegemonia dos Patriots, de quem James Black e alguns veteranos atribuíam a culpa de seus afastamentos do exército.

- Mil perdões, señor! – O tal Hernandez deu uma risada sarcástica e tratou logo de sumir do quarto.

O outro, cabeludo, era Carlos Hernandez, ex-policial argentino afastado por má conduta da polícia do seu país. Seria quase um exemplo para seus antigos companheiros se não fosse pelo seu comportamento relaxado e rebelde o que rendeu várias advertências que somadas a sua vontade incontrolável de bater em pessoas, principalmente civis em manifestações, resultou na sua expulsão da corporação há pouco tempo atrás. Goodspeed, Black e Axel, outro membro do grupo, acharam que um maluco como Hernandez seria de utilidade para as missões.

- Onde está o chefe? – Perguntou uma voz feminina.

Black virou-se e fitou a russa. Os comentários dos mais jovens eram verdadeiros, ela era realmente bonita. Os cabelos loiros e claros eram compridos, bem abaixo do pescoço e presos por um rabo-de-cavalo. Ao contrário de outras soldados em qualquer parte do mundo, ela se negava a deixar o cabelo curto, ao contrário de sua falecida irmã. Alguns de seus antigos superiores ou colegas viam isso como falta de comprometimento dela com o exército, outros consideravam rebeldia. Ela se defendia dizendo que se achava mais bonita assim, e que sua aparência não afetava em nada suas habilidades – que por acaso eram incontestáveis. Seus olhos azuis aguardavam a resposta do velho.

- Se mudou para o apartamento do lado dos pilotos. – Black respondeu. Logo virou as costas para a russa, não conseguia olhar para aquela mulher e disfarçar ao mesmo tempo.

- Axel? – Ela perguntou novamente.

- Dar uma volta de moto.

- Ann?

- Atendendo lá no restaurante.

- Ryouji?

O velho ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. _Ah, sim, Ryouji é o tal de Kaji_. Black não gostava muito do ex-agente duplo, agora triplo já que trabalhava com eles, exatamente pelo fato do agente estar trabalhando para três frentes diferentes. Mas pelo que ficou sabendo Kaji era o que tinha mais motivos para estar ali trabalhando para o grupo, o que o impedia de estar contra os já famosos rebeldes das nações do sul. Parecia que tinha assuntos inacabados em Tóquio-3.

- Não tenho a menor idéia...

- Obrigado – Ela saiu e deixou o velho pensando sozinho. _Na minha época mulheres assim não entravam no exército..._

---

- E então, o que achou Sr. Goodspeed? – Perguntou uma Misato alegre, levemente afetada pelo efeito da bebida. Claro, como toda boa festa e comemoração especial, ou mesmo todas as refeições diárias daquela residência, bebidas alcoólicas estavam sempre presentes.

- A senhorita é uma cozinheira de mão cheia, tenho de admitir! – Ele respondeu esboçando a melhor expressão de satisfação que conseguiu. _Meu Deus do céu, que comida horrível_. Ele pensou e olhou para os dois jovens.

Asuka estava com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços na mesa e murmurava alguns xingamentos e maldições em alemão. O prato quase intocado estava logo a frente da ruiva. Shinji por outro lado parecia mais conformado com o delicioso almoço, e parecia estar um pouco pensativo, talvez planejando alguma coisa para preparar de almoço – de verdade dessa vez, quando Misato voltasse para a Nerv de tarde.

A major se levantou da mesa e foi para a sacada fumar com o outro segurança, como tinha falado antes. A louça suja? Hoje era o dia de Asuka lavar, o que significava que ia sobrar pro jovem Ikari. Como sempre.

- Ok, eu admito, esse não foi dos melhores almoços que eu preparei – Misato pegou o cigarro ainda apagado da mão do homem ao lado dela. Ele nem comentou nada, apenas pegou outro cigarro da carteira e se encostou no para-peito.

- Não estava ruim... – Snake ouviu uma risada curta da mulher ao lado.

- Vocês dois parecem boas pessoas – Ela analisou o homem por algum tempo.

Iroquois Pliskin a fez lembrar de alguém em especial. O jeito que ele segurava o cigarro era igual ao de Ryouji Kaji, a camisa que o segurança usava por baixo do terno era igualmente desarrumada no "estilo Kaji", até mesmo o cavalheirismo de estender o isqueiro e acender o cigarro para ela era parecido com o do antigo amante de Misato Katsuragi.

- Sabe, você me lembra alguém... – Ela voltou a falar.

- Alguém bom ou alguém ruim? – Snake perguntou.

- Ambos...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Por algum tempo observaram as pessoas tocando suas vidas nas ruas de Tóquio-3. O número de civis nas ruas da cidade parecia aumentar a cada dia. Eram tanto antigos moradores da cidade já sem medo da ameaça dos anjos quanto estrangeiros e pessoas de outras regiões do Japão voltando a capital e suas novas oportunidades de emprego. Alguns grupos de turistas chegavam todos os dias para visitar a "cidade dos anjos" e suas incríveis atrações turísticas como crateras imensas deixadas pelas destruições de anjos, prédios em pedaços e até algumas pegadas dos Evangelions. Para Misato o mais ridículo disso tudo era ver o governo japonês dando suporte a essa besteira toda.

- Pliskin, me faça um favor? – Ela falou e fez com que o homem voltasse os olhos para ela. – Não minta para mim, por mais idiota que seja a mentira, ok? É que eu odeio mentiras e pessoas mentirosas. E já que vocês dois vão passar muito tempo com Shinji e Asuka, e comigo, eu espero... gostaria que não ficassem escondendo as coisas de nós...

- Eu entendo major – Snake respondeu mesmo sem entender direito o que ela quis dizer, fez questão de anotar mentalmente que deveria perguntar mais sobre Katsuragi para Kaji.

- E por favor, me chame de Misato. Sem formalidades fora da Nerv. – Ela sorriu para ele e entrou em casa, tinha de tomar um banho e voltar para a Nerv ainda no mesmo dia. Solid Snake fumou mais um cigarro antes de entrar.

---

Dias depois,

Misato chegou mais cedo em casa do que costumava. Já havia voltado a trabalhar fazia alguns dias e por conseqüência também à velha rotina de horários, apesar da Nerv já não estar mais tão movimentada quanto a época dos ataques dos Anjos.

Ela entrou correndo em casa e se a porta não fosse automática, teria esquecido de fechar. Procurou por Asuka e Shinji e encontrou os dois na sala estando o garoto assistindo TV e ruiva falando ao telefone. Daí o motivo de Misato não conseguir avisa-los antes.

- Vocês dois! Um minuto para se arrumar! – Ela tira o telefone de Asuka e desliga. – AGORA! – E a ruiva nem teve direito a réplica.

Exatamente um minuto depois Shinji já estava na porta de casa esperando por Misato e Asuka. A primeira apareceu em seguida com uma lata de cerveja na mão. A alemã demorou mais um pouco para aparecer. Misato mandou os dois para o carro enquanto foi ao apartamento ao lado chamar os dois seguranças.

Misato tocou a campainha e segundos depois a porta abriu, Iroquois Pliskin saiu de lá como um tufão, mas sem se esquecer de cumprimentar a major com um sorriso rápido. O outro ocupante daquela casa apareceu logo em seguida, como se não estivesse a par do que estava ocorrendo, Mark Goodspeed estava vestindo uma roupa qualquer de andar em casa, pantufas de coelhinho e óculos escuros, desta vez de lentes amarelas. Mark olhou para a cerveja de Misato.

- Bebeu e vai dirigir? – Ele perguntou.

- E você, vai sair dessa forma? – Respondeu instantaneamente enquanto olhava as pantufas do homem.

Mark deu uma risada e entrou no apartamento, pouco tempo depois e ele já apareceu novamente na porta todo trajado, exceto pelo terno que botou enquanto os dois desciam pelo elevador.

Iroquois já esperava na caminhonete preta quando Mark entrou no banco do motorista e ligou o carro. Olhou para frente e viu o esportivo azul cantando pneu e cortando a frente de um ônibus.

- Meu Deus, nunca vi alguém tão louco na direção. – Mark disse, Snake pensou exatamente a mesma coisa.

No meio do caminho Mark viu várias pessoas entrando nos abrigos e as ruas ficando mais vazias, pouco antes de chegarem na Nerv os dois eram os únicos carros na rua e provavelmente as únicas pessoas também.

* * *

Notas do autor: Mais um capítulo terminado. Ainda não está 100 revisado devido a uns problemas aqui na cronologia da história. Tenho o costume de escrever umas 17, 18 páginas e depois dividir, tanto que o Cafe Brazil era para ter aparecido ainda no primeiro capítulo. Eu também não consigo escrever mais de uma página inteira em um dia só, inclusive se leram o começo do capítulo 1 e compararem com o meio ou final dele podem perceber uma diferença na forma de escrever. Bom, quanto a isso não sei se posso fazer alguma coisa... só prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto quanto esse, ele já está uns 60 por cento pronto, e só posso dizer uma coisa: a ação finalmente vai começar.

Uma coisa que eu gostaria de comentar é a seguinte. Devido ao pouco número de fanfictions nacionais de Evangelion tive que correr atrás das fictions americanas, quem já teve a oportunidade de ler algumas de Evangelion deve ter percebido que é comum autores que escrevem fics de ação/aventura ou que introduza novos pilotos na história homenagearem seu país como piloto, dai temos uma variedade de pilotos americanos, italianos, irlandeses, ingleses e vários outros,até brasileiros como já vi em algumas fanfictions nacionais (pena elas nunca terem sido terminadas) bom, eu resolvi fazer o mesmo tipo de homenagem criando o Cafe Brazil, ainda que ligeiramente americanizado pelo nome, haverá algum ou alguns personagens brasileiros sim, mas não vou dizer quem é ainda até pq não tenho o enredo todo em mente, mas é bem provável que não seja um piloto.  
Uma coisa que eu gostaria falar é o seguinte: meu inglês nunca passou do básico dado na escola onde estudei a vida toda e fiz curso de ingles uma vez na vida quando tinha 11 anos e foi só por 3meses. Com o tradutor do Altavista do meu lado (mesmo ele sendo porco), em 4 meses ou menos aprendi a ler textos em inglês. Pois ai vai a lição do tio Run: se você quer aprender inglês, use o Babelfish do Altavista, mesmo ele sendo uma droga, com um pouco de vontade você acaba conseguindo.

A idéia de The Boys Are Back in Town veio logo antes de escrever essa nota, estava ouvindo a música e achei que combinava um pouco com a chegada desse pessoal todo na história. Quem viu Coração de Cavaleiro, essa é uma das músicas da trilha sonora.

Sobre os personagens novos só posso falar de Natasha por enquanto, criei ela baseada em Olga Gurlukovich que aparece em Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of Liberty. A morte dela foi uma das mais chocantes e inesperadas que já vi e ela acabou se tornando uma personagem memorável exatamente por isso e pela história dela no jogo. Natasha Gurlukovich é uma homenagem a ela.

Escrito(rapidamente revisado) ao som de Main Offender, álbum do senhor Keith Richards e também Bat Out Of Hell II – Back Into Hell, albún do Meat Loaf. Aprendi a gostar de ópera Rock

07/05/06

Revisado: 11/05/06

2ª revisão: 17/11/07 – mágico, no capítulo seguinte eles estavam a dias do ocorrido no hospital e aqui menos de 48 horas, sendo que os capitulos 3 e 4 acontecem no mesmo dia. Só uma mudança entre o tempo do almoço e a chegada de Misato (as duas ultimas partes desse cap)


	4. Tapas, corrida e readmissão

* * *

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion ou Metal Gear Solid, seus direitos e personagens pertencem respectivamente a Gainax e Konami.

* * *

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

_**Tiros no Céu Azul**_

_**Capítulo 3: Tapas, corrida e readmissão.**_

* * *

A situação fez do corredor mais estreito do que parecia. As luzes vermelhas piscando em intervalos rápidos eram meio imperceptíveis devido as paredes claras e o ambiente já iluminado, mas criavam magistralmente um estado de emergência. O alarme fazia o mesmo com os ouvidos, pior que uma dúzia de carros de polícia em uma perseguição. Quem tentasse falar com outra pessoa naquele momento não teria sucesso – a não ser que gritasse.

Outra razão para corredor parecer menor eram os cinco indivíduos correndo juntos. Misato, Asuka e Shinji iam na frente, acompanhados de perto por Pliskin e Goodspeed.

Os cinco entraram na Nerv e foram direto para a sala de comando. Maya, Makoto e o cabeludo Aoba, operadores do supercomputador MAGI digitavam freneticamente em seus respectivos teclados. O comandante Gendo Ikari apenas observava de sua cadeira no andar logo acima o telão com imagens da cidade já evacuada de Tóquio-3.

- O que está acontecendo afinal? – Asuka perguntou.

- Foi detectada a presença de um campo AT entrando na órbita terrestre – Aoba respondeu. – Um minuto para chegar a cidade. Sem imagens ainda.

- Mais Anjos? – Era a ruiva novamente.

- Não sabemos ainda, mas é provável... – Fuyutsuki respondeu. O velho tinha acabado de chegar na sala e respondeu do andar de cima, ao lado do comandante.

- Preparem as linhas de defesa. Quero o piloto Ikari na Unidade 00, Langley fica como reserva. – O comandante falou com sua voz calma e determinada de sempre.

- E-eu não sei se posso fazer isso... – Shinji disse de cabeça baixa.

Misato e Gendo estavam prestes a repreender o rapaz. Afinal a situação era crítica e eles precisavam da cooperação de todos já que deviam improvisar, pois só havia um Evangelion em perfeito estado. A Unidade 02 ainda estava em reparos desde a luta com os Eva Series.

Só que Asuka foi mais rápida que a major e o comandante, mas não menos compreensiva. Apesar dessa não ser a palavra certa a ser usada para uma inimaginável compreensão paterna de Gendo ao seu filho.

Deu um tapa no rosto do garoto, que caiu sentado no chão tamanha a surpresa e a força. A sala toda parou ao ver a reação dela.

- Você é idiota ou o que? Nós já estamos em desvantagem, e você quer ferrar mais ainda a situação? – O olhar de raiva dela encarou o de surpresa e medo do garoto. – Isso é mais uma daquelas crises de covardia? Ou daquelas ninguém-se-importa-comigo? Escuta aqui seu idiota, da ultima vez que você se recusou a entrar naquele seu boneco idiota eu quase morri. – Ela parou quando Shinji desviou o olhar dela.

- Asuka, espere, não é ass- Misato foi cortada pela própria alemã, que aumentou o tom de voz.

- Certo, eu vou então. – Ela olhou para o comandante, que assentiu.

A garota foi em direção ao hangar e enquanto os ocupantes da sala ainda estavam estáticos com a cena. Todos ali já tinham trabalhado o bastante com ela e sabiam do temperamento explosivo da piloto do Evangelion vermelho, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ela tinha realmente "explodido" na frente de todos. O único ali que não ficou parado foi Mark Goodspeed que seguiu Asuka.

- Ei vermelha! Espere por mim!

- Por que está me seguindo?

- É meu dever!

- Não dentro da Nerv, idiota. Aqui eu estou protegida.

_Protegida, claro._ Ele pensou com ironia, estava a três passos atrás de Asuka e tratou logo de alcançá-la. Puxou a garota pelo braço e encarou os olhos azuis dela.

- Você não vai conseguir pilotar a Unidade 00! – Ele falou demonstrando certo controle na voz, não queria alterar-se.

- Escuta aqui seu idiota... – Ela se desvencilhou do segurança. – Você não sabe como são aqueles anjos ou do que são capazes. Se eu não fizer nada agora é o fim do mundo. Ai acabou a sua vingança! – A ruiva respondeu com a voz igual a do dia no hospital. _Nem que eu tenha que entrar no Eva da garota-maravilha para fazer isso..._

Mark não gostava quando ela falava assim, apesar dessa ser apenas a segunda vez que presenciava a reação. Gostou menos da ultima parte do que ela falou: "Ai acabou a sua vingança", isso não era bom. Asuka já estava pulando para conclusões precipitadas, o que poderia ser um incômodo mais para frente. Goodspeed pensou que logo teria de ter aquela conversa que prometeu a garota.

- Ok, mas tome cuidado então. Você não tem utilidade para mim se morrer.

- Hmpf! Seja como for! – Ela girou e correu para o hangar.

_Não funcionou..._ Ele suspirou. Sua ultima frase era pra ter afetado a garota de alguma forma, ou pelo menos ter deixado Asuka um pouco confusa em relação a ele, mas aquele era um tipo de pessoa que Mark Goodspeed ainda não tinha lidado._ Mas de coração garota, eu me importo contigo..._

Tratou de esquecer a situação e olhou para os lados. Ninguém no corredor. Olhou para o teto então. Fitou uma das lâmpadas do teto e deu tchau pra ela. Nem se preocupou com o fato de estar sendo filmado, isso não importava, ao contrário do som, mas a captação desse estava desativada desde que botou o pé no corredor. Portanto a conversa com a ruiva não passou de um chiado para quem tivesse tentado ouvi-los naquele momento.

Ele se sentia bem mais tranqüilo tendo um operador do MAGI ao seu lado.

--

Asuka se sentia mal dentro do Evangelion azul. O sentimento talvez só fosse explicado por uma palavra. Repugnância.

Era também o seu sentimento pela ex-piloto da Unidade 00. Sentia aversão toda vez que olhava para a garota de olhos vermelhos. Ela era manipulável, fazia as coisas só se fosse ordenada por alguém, em especial o Comandante Ikari. A ruiva lembrou do momento que foi apresentada a "garota-maravilha". Estendeu a mão, não como um gesto de amizade, mas por que achou que seria conveniente.

Ela admitia agora que aquela não foi das suas melhores atitudes, começar uma amizade falsa alegando conveniência, mas quem sabe, elas poderiam vir a ser amigas apesar da possibilidade ser pequena. Só que Rei não demonstrou a receptividade esperada por Asuka. Dispensou o aperto de mão e falou que só seria amiga dela se fosse ordenada para isso. Era alguém incapaz de tomar suas próprias decisões.

E Asuka odiava isso nas pessoas.

_Ela era só uma boneca! _A ruiva pensou. E Asuka também odiava bonecas, mais do que tudo.

"Era" isso é uma verdade. Só que no momento mais importante da existência de Rei Ayanami, ela não fez o que foi ordenada. Não deixou Gendo Ikari controlar o Terceiro Impacto, ela escolheu Shinji para fazer isso. Pela primeira vez na vida a piloto da Unidade 00 agiu por conta própria. Claro, Asuka não sabia de nada disso, e mesmo se soubesse, provavelmente ignoraria.

O que a sua mente confusa a forçou a acreditar era que seu ódio vinha do fato de Rei ser a primeira em tudo, a principal piloto, a preferida do comandante e da agência Marduk, até na escola Rei conseguia notas melhores que Asuka mesmo aparecendo de vez em quando.

_Culpa dos malditos kanjis!_ Para qualquer ocidental sem muito contato com a cultura oriental seria mesmo difícil aprender rapidamente os complicados Kanjis japoneses, mas isso não era desculpa para a alemã. Com 14 anos ela já estava na faculdade, era mais inteligente que o resto. Um detalhe banal como esse não deveria ser pretexto para notas baixas.

Mas ela sabia que _tudo_ isso não passava de devaneios de sua mente, aquela voz baixa chamada consciência dizia isso para ela, porém a ruiva ainda não dava atenção a ela.

"Asuka, tente se concentrar. Não temos muito tempo!"

A voz de Misato saiu por um dos alto-falantes de dentro do Eva. Ela tentou deixar a mente livre de pensamentos e fazer o que Misato ordenou. O lugar e a situação não ajudaram. Fechou os olhos quando um líquido laranja começou a sair das laterais e do teto e só voltou a abri-los depois de ter a sensação de estar submersa, o que fazia a repugnância voltar à ruiva. Ela sentiu um cheiro desagradável de sangue. Era o LCL.

"Ativar a Unidade 00!"

Ouviu a voz da major mais uma vez. Se ela falou alguma coisa depois daquilo Asuka não sabe, apenas sentiu como se estivesse em uma montanha russa enquanto o Evangelion subia os vários níveis do complexo.

---

Um feixe de luz invadiu os olhos da piloto. A porta de uma das construções fortificadas acabara de abrir e uma esteira levou o Evangelion para fora do prédio de concreto e metal. A impressão que dava à aqueles que veriam a Unidade 00 em ação depois de tanto tempo, era a de que o gigante metálico parecia pensar enquanto imóvel, com a face voltada para o solo. Poucos instantes depois o único olho dele, uma esfera vermelha perfeita, brilhou em sinal de ativação. Levantou a cabeça e fitou um brilho no céu descendo rapidamente, como um cometa ou uma estrela cadente.

"Asuka, já avistou o inimigo?"

Era a voz de Misato novamente. Desta vez tão carregada de apreensão que a jovem alemã percebeu isso mesmo em meio a tantos barulhos e a quase surdez proporcionada pelo LCL, que ainda não tinha sido recolhido como mandavam os procedimentos. O líquido servia para encher os pulmões dos pilotos protegendo-os contra impactos ou forças externas. Também era usado para melhorar a sincronia entre o Eva e seu ocupante. A última hipótese parecia a mais provável, já que era a primeira vez que tentavam a Segunda Criança na Unidade 00.

_Acham que eu não sou capaz, não é?_ Um misto de sarcasmo e autoconfiança no pensamento.

- Contato visual com o inimigo! – Asuka respondeu.

"Pegue uma metralhadora e aguarde segunda ordem. Vamos esperar uma das câmeras visualiza-lo e fazemos um link para o seu Eva"

Era um momento crucial para a missão. Uma atitude impensada de Asuka agora poderia botar um fim na sua carreira de piloto. De novo. Misato começou a ficar realmente apreensiva.

- Ceeerto... – Asuka respondeu, agora o sarcasmo estava evidente até em sua voz. Misato estava definitivamente apreensiva.

Na sala de controle, Goodspeed tirou seus óculos e guardou no bolso, logo em seguida cruzou os braços e se aproximou de Snake, cutucou-o com o cotovelo. O outro estava olhando para Shinji e observando o lamento silencioso do garoto. O jovem estava com a mão na bochecha vermelha, cortesia de Soryu Asuka Langley. Snake viu Mark fazer um gesto com a cabeça em direção à tela gigante. Logo entendeu a atitude do companheiro. Estava na hora de ver se investiram na pessoa certa, olhou para Mark e viu um sorriso como o de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo desejado.

Snake voltou a olhar para o jovem piloto, percebeu que ele transpirava tanto medo quanto o resto da sala. Deu uma ultima olhada num ocupante da sala antes de voltar a atenção para a tela. Constatou que nem todos estavam preocupados naquela sala. Gendo Ikari estava com a feição de sempre, Snake até pensou em ter visto um sorriso como o de Mark nele.

Misato olhou para a parte da tela que mostrava o cockpit da Unidade 00, alguma coisa ali a incomodou. Era ruim o bastante para a sua preocupação chegar ao ponto máximo, o que parecia impossível.

Era um sorriso surgindo na face de Soryu Asuka Langley. Só restou a Misato suspirar, fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente. Poderia até continuar de olhos fechados, pois sabia o que ia acontecer.

O Evangelion azul, portando um lança-mísseis maior que seu braço, começou a correr como se fugindo de uma bomba ou sem destino qualquer. Só que isso ele tinha. Foi em direção ao brilho amarelo que rasgava lentamente o céu azul.

- Ela conseguiu ignorar todas as minhas ordens... – Misato comentou baixo, repetindo a palavra _todas_ em sua mente.

A corrida pela cidade fez a ruiva relembrar da luta contra o décimo anjo, Sahaqiel, o gigante de um olho só que tentou atacar a central da Nerv agindo como um meteoro. Só que a excitação nesse momento era maior, dessa vez não conhecia o inimigo, sequer esperou o link da imagem aparecer em uma das telas do Eva. Hora de provar mais uma vez que ela era capaz de pilotar e o melhor, numa missão solo, assim como a sua luta contra os Evangelions brancos. E desta vez, sairia vitoriosa.

A Unidade 00 ultrapassou os limites da cidade no mesmo momento que o alvo parou de brilhar e pareceu tocar o chão e mesmo assim a piloto ainda não conseguia ver o inimigo, entre este e o Evangelion azul estava uma montanha, que não serviu de obstáculo para o gigante que com um só pulo atravessou toda a extensão elevada de terra.

Finalmente fez contato com o inimigo ainda antes de tocar o solo. O que estava à frente de Asuka a fez perder toda a concentração e o Eva rolou no chão após perder o equilíbrio, sua arma caiu ao lado.

O inimigo, se assim podia ser chamado, era o Evangelion Unidade 01. A maquina desaparecida desde que o Terceiro Impacto falhou. Tentaram por várias vezes fazer varreduras pelo planeta através de satélites, mas não conseguiram encontrar o gigante em lugar algum, parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido.

E agora ele estava de volta. A imagem bem a frente de todos mostrava a Unidade 01 de pé com um objeto a sua frente: a Lança de Longuinus.

A armadura parecia estar avariada, com rachaduras por todo o corpo de metal e um grande buraco no peito, onde uma esfera vermelha saltava do corpo do gigante púrpura. A Unidade 00 estava quase se levantando quando algo de estranho começou a acontecer com o outro gigante.

Asuka assistiu com terror os olhos negros e sem vida do gigante púrpura brilharem e se transformarem num branco desconcertante e intimidador, logo em seguida deu um grito ensurdecedor mais parecendo um uivo e começou a respirar rápido, como se estivesse a tempos sem fazer aquilo. Virou o rosto para o Evangelion azul e encarou com despeito o mesmo. Caminhou com passos curtos e lentos até a lança e a segurou com as duas mãos.

A ruiva viu o gigante retirar a lança enfiada no solo e aponta-la em sua direção.

- A sincronização está caindo! – Maya gritou.

Isso fez Misato voltar a si. Até o momento sequer tinha reparado no nível de sincronização de Asuka com a Unidade 00. Olhou para um dos computadores e viu um marcador: 51 por cento. Era incrível, Rei demorou meses para ultrapassar o mínimo necessário e Asuka acabava de bater uma das melhores marcas de Rei sem nem precisar que o Evangelion protótipo fosse configurado para a alemã. Só que essa era a porcentagem do máximo que o piloto tinha conseguido com o Eva. O problema foi que alguma coisa fez a ruiva perder quase que totalmente a concentração e o marcador mostrava agora a casa dos 30 e abaixando cada vez mais.

- Desligue as conexões da piloto com o Eva!

- Não! – Todos ouviram o grito do comandante. Até mesmo Gendo Ikari tinha sido pego desprevenido, ninguém esperava por algo parecido, porém isso não o impediu de tomar o controle da situação. – Conectem-se à Unidade 01, quero saber o nível da sincronização!

- Não há tempo comandante, não podemos arriscar a vida dela!

- S-senhor, c-captamos o sinal da Unidade 01 – Makoto chegou a ajustar os óculos, já que nem ele acreditava no que estava vendo. Voltou a olhar para a tela do seu computador. – 400 por cento...

- Berserk... – A voz de Misato sumiu antes de completar a palavra. Não podia deixar a garota enfrentar a Unidade 01 em estado de Berserk, seria uma derrota mais certa do que contra os modelos de produção em massa. – Desliguem Asuka do Eva! Agora!

- Não façam nada! É uma ordem! – Gendo gritou mais alto que a major. Por mais que ele fosse a autoridade máxima ali, parecia que Misato Katsuragi se recusava a entender. Virou-se para um microfone acima de sua mesa afim de falar com a piloto. - Langley, atraia a Unidade 01 até a cidade que vamos capturá-la com os cabos de segurança.

Asuka ficou em silencio por um momento, o mesmo acontecendo na sala de controle na Nerv. Ela sabia que sua decisão agora definiria sua carreira. Seguir a ordem do comandante Ikari seria o primeiro passo para sua readmissão oficial como piloto e se a missão, que era simples ela tinha de admitir, fosse bem sucedida já estaria com os dois pés dentro da Nerv. Era pouco tempo para refletir se seus objetivos e os de Mark Goodspeed valiam mais que arriscar sua própria vida.

_Vamos lá, então... _Ela falou consigo mesma já de decisão tomada.

Mesmo com a cabeça feita ela ainda tremia de medo dentro do cockpit. O robô púrpura acompanhava todos os movimentos dela ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a lança para a cabeça do inimigo. Assim que o azul finalmente conseguiu se por de pé o púrpura parou de se mexer por alguns instantes. Só que a respiração dele continuava. Algum idiota ligou o áudio do recém-chegado Evangelion ao de Asuka e ela podia ouvir o som pesado e melódico da respiração do gigante. Não era algo agradável de escutar.

O Evangelion 00 começou a dar passos curtos e lentos para trás, o outro parecia estranhar um pouco a situação, mas se mantinha estático, apenas acompanhando com os olhos a movimentação do azul.

- Ele não está atacando... – Misato falou na sala de controle.

"Não me diga!"

A voz sarcástica de Asuka ecoou pela sala. Misato novamente ignorou, olhou para Gendo Ikari e tratou de controlar o tom de voz para falar com o comandante, apesar de que no fundo quisesse gritar com ele.

- Senhor, parece que ele não vai sair do lugar – Ela disse e esperou pela resposta.

- Você é a especialista em táticas aqui, major Katsuragi. Pense em alguma coisa.

_Bastardo..._ Ela parou para pensar por alguns instantes. Tinha de arranjar uma forma de atrair a Unidade 01 sem que Asuka se machucasse, mesmo ela achando que a garota precisasse de uma surra devido ao constante comportamento arrogante, mas não seria contra um Evangelion que ela seria punida. _Pelo menos ela está voltando ao normal..._ Ela pensou, por mais que não gostasse do jeito "normal" da ruiva agir. _Mas você não vai me escapar de uma boa bronca, Asuka. Escapar! Isso! _Um ligeiro sorriso cresceu na major, ela teve uma idéia.

- Asuka, atire no Eva! – Misato falou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

"O QUE?"

- Foi bem isso que você ouviu. Atire no Eva. Ele vai atrás de você e ai nós o capturamos.

"Ele vai acabar comigo antes que eu consiga sair daqui!"

- Asuka, faça o que quiser, a decisão é sua. Lembre-se que no momento não está sendo forçada a pilotar...

- Vamos lá, garota, é fácil! Basta apertar o gatilho e sair correndo. – Mark falou, o que chamou a atenção de alguns naquela sala e até mesmo de Asuka.

Não seria aquilo que a faria mudar de idéia, afinal ele era apenas mais um ali contando com ela, entregando a vida em suas mãos. Assim como o resto do mundo o fez nas batalhas contra os anjos. Asuka não sabia como nem o porquê, mas ouvir a voz e ver Mark torcendo por ela fez a ruiva um pouco mais confiante.

A garota não respondeu. O silencio foi a resposta que obtiveram aqueles que estavam na sala de comando. Em seguida veio a reação da Unidade 00.

A ação foi tão rápida que mesmo se a besta púrpura estivesse mais atenta do que já estava não teria percebido totalmente a movimentação ligeira do gigante na sua frente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e logo em seguida foi jogado para trás com o impacto da explosão vinda da arma do EVA 00. Este, por sua vez, sumiu da tela quase que instantaneamente, foi necessário um dos operadores do MAGI agir rápido e mudar para a visão de outra câmera.

O azul corria em direção à cidade o mais rápido que podia esquecendo inclusive o lançador de mísseis usado contra a Unidade 01. Saltando o mais alto que pode, o gigante pilotado por Asuka chegou ao topo da elevação de terra, mesmo que desta vez não tenha conseguido saltar por ela completamente. Enquanto sobre o cume, virou-se para olhar o púrpura e como era esperado encontrou-o levantado e partindo em sua direção.

_Ai, droga..._ Foi a única coisa que a garota conseguiu pensar antes de voltar a correr, dessa vez o mais rápido que conseguiu. Praticamente enterrou os controles manuais usados para controlar a velocidade do Eva e fez questão de aplicar mais um pouco de força, como se de alguma forma isso adiantasse e o Eva conseguisse correr mais do que já estava. Se na luta contra o décimo anjo ela conseguiu fazer um tempo quase recorde de um minuto atravessando a cidade com o seu Evangelion vermelho, agora ela já estava na metade do caminho em questão de 20 segundos. Só que mesmo assim o púrpura estava chegando cada vez mais perto mesmo não havendo piloto algum ali para controlá-lo.

"Vamos Asuka! Só faltam mais 600 metros"

_Pelo menos agora a Misato parece confiante..._ E a ruiva estava certa, a voz de sua guardiã parecia ter perdido o tom de preocupação de antes. Ela não podia perder a concentração, mas se forçou a olhar rapidamente a janela com o link para a sala de comando. Misato e Goodspeed estavam ambos ao lado dos 3 operadores do MAGI, Iroquois Pliskin estava mais atrás, mas ate ele que era o mais sério dos dois guarda-costas parecia entretido com aquela ação toda. Até mesmo Shinji parecia esboçar em seu rosto alguma coisa diferente da cara de idiota de todo dia.

Asuka avistou duas fileiras de prédios pretos, uma em cada lado da grande avenida pela qual o Evangelion corria desesperadamente. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Quando chegou próximo aos dois últimos edifícios escuros o gigante azul saltou inclinando o corpo para frente, pés juntos e braços abertos. Um salto estiloso que até mesmo Gendo Ikari deveria ficar impressionado com aquela rápida demonstração de graça e estilo. Antes do gigante de um olho só chegar no chão - alias, um pouso perfeito - a Major Katsuragi gritou na sala de comando.

"AGORA!"

Em uma sincronia absurda os três operadores do MAGI digitaram comandos e apertaram a última tecla ao mesmo tempo. Vários cabos saíram de cada uma das construções de metal negras e se prenderam ao longo da cadeia de edifícios, no meio de tudo isso estava a Unidade 01 que foi atingida e amarrada por vários desses cabos. Nos momentos que se sucederam a Unidade púrpura se debateu e chegou a se desprender de alguns mas logo em seguida mais cabos surgiram, dois deles se prenderam no pescoço do gigante. Não demorou muito para a Unidade 01 cair de joelhos e seus olhos finalmente pararem de brilhar.

"Parabéns Asuka, foi perfeito!"

A voz de Misato soou mais uma vez dentro da cabine do Evangelion. Asuka não foi a única que estava feliz com a situação, lá na sala de controle dois outros pareciam felizes e satisfeitos – quase - com o que viram.

- Apesar de não ser exatamente o que eu esperava, ela é boa mesmo, Speed - Solid Snake falou baixo, de forma que só o jovem escutasse.

- Todos eles são, mas ela em especial... é incrível - Ele falou no mesmo tom de voz. _É bem filha da Kyoko mesmo._

- Só não foi perfeito pela indecisão e demora dela. No campo de batalha não se encontra inimigos tão passivos como o chifrudo ali - O mais velho voltou a falar, se referindo a Unidade 01.

- Ah, de tempo ao tempo, amigão! - Ele deu uma risada e um tapinha nas costas de Snake. _Quero só ver quando mãe e filha entrarem em ação!_ E Mark Goodspeed voltou a sorrir como uma criança. Deu as costas para a sala toda e foi em direção ao hangar para esperar a vitoriosa Asuka Langley.

---

Hangar de lançamento,

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim dar as boas vindas à garota!

Misato estranhou a atitude do segurança. Todas as vezes que os agentes da Seção 2 seguiam os pilotos até a Nerv esperavam até segunda ordem numa sala especial para eles. Essa era a primeira vez que dois deles se envolviam tanto com a segurança dos pilotos acompanhando-os inclusive até a sala de comando, mesmo que as ordens de Goodspeed e Pliskin fossem de ser as "sombras" de Asuka e Shinji. Tudo bem que os dois agentes pareciam boas pessoas e definitivamente eram mais sociáveis e até mesmo engraçados do que o restante da divisão de segurança da Nerv. A major voltou a atenção ao hangar após ouvir um barulho.

O Entry Plug saiu das costas da Unidade 00 e se despressurizou automaticamente. Em seguida a escotilha se abriu e de dentro saiu uma imensa quantidade de líquido laranja, carregando uma certa garota ruiva gritando para tudo e todos que estivessem por perto ouvirem.

- QUEM FOI O ANIMAL QUE ESQUECEU DE RECOLHER ESSA PORR- Ela, já no chão, foi interrompida de completar a frase.

- ASUKA! - Misato gritou.

- O QUE?

- Acalme-se - A major falou mais baixo, já mais próxima da garota. Mark não conseguiu sair do lugar, muito menos parar de rir do estado da pequena temperamental.

O recém-empregado segurança tinha de concordar com a ruiva. Algum "animal" tinha esquecido de recolher o líquido laranja de dentro do cockpit do gigante azul, provavelmente um dos operadores do MAGI, já que pareciam ser eles que comandavam quase tudo nos Evas antes, durante e depois das batalhas. Mas ele não queria se preocupar com isso, estava muito mais divertido olhar para Soryu Asuka Langley e seu infortúnio. Como o cockpit estava lotado do chamado LCL a escotilha quando aberta fez o líquido vazar rapidamente carregando a alemã para fora. A garota caiu no chão e rolou antes de sentar-se ali mesmo e ser cumprimentada por mais uma quantidade do líquido, dessa vez caindo tudo em cima de sua cabeça e acabando definitivamente com o seu penteado. Os poucos técnicos que trabalhavam ali para receber a Unidade 00 e reparar os danos caso fosse necessário, trataram de sumir da vista dela antes de se tornarem os prováveis alvos do escândalo da alemã. Aquela cena era realmente engraçada, claro que não para a garota.

- CALADO! - Ela esbravejou fitando Mark.

Não adiantou de nada. Ele foi à direção dela ainda entre risadas apenas parando para olhar para a ruiva e voltar a rir. Ela estava prestes a levantar e agredir o jovem de preto quando ele já em frente a ela estendeu a mão e ajudou a garota a se levantar, mas isso não significava que ele sairia ileso da ira de Asuka. Ela já tinha levantado a mão para atacá-lo quando ele tirou o terno e gentilmente a cobriu, em seguida voltou a botar os óculos exóticos que até então estavam em um de seus bolsos.

- Está frio aqui - Ele disse e sorriu, a ruiva por incrível que pareça devolveu o gesto. A sensação de frio era maior ainda para a ruiva que tinha acabado de sair do LCL quente. - E sua camiseta é branca, e sabe como é, ela estando molhada, mais esse frio...

_SLAP!_

Ele nem se preocupou muito com a marca vermelha que o tapa de Asuka iria deixar até o resto do dia, simplesmente não poderia ter deixado aquela oportunidade passar em branco. Os únicos sons naquela sala eram as risadas de Misato e Goodspeed, além dos passos pesados de uma certa alemã enfezada.

- Pensei que ela não bateria em alguém de óculos...

- Você ainda tem muito que saber sobre Soryu Asuka Langley, garoto - Misato respondeu.

Ela sabia que chamar Goodspeed de garoto não era muito certo, já que a diferença de idade deles não devia ser maior do que 3 anos. Deve ter pegado o hábito de Iroquois Pliskin de se referir a Mark sem perceber. Sabia menos ainda que o jovem já conhecia Asuka, antes dele ser oficialmente um dos seguranças dos pilotos, e antes mesmo da própria ruiva conhece-lo no hospital. Ajudou o jovem a se levantar já que Asuka conseguiu botar até um homem do porte dele no chão, e com um só tapa. É... talvez a marca no rosto dele não vá sair até o final do dia.

---

- Asuka!

O andar pesado da garota finalmente cessou quando ela parou em frente ao vestiário feminino, no mesmo momento que alguém chamava pelo seu nome. Não era com um grito, a voz na verdade parecia mais um sussurro, mas ainda assim demonstrava alguma urgência... ou importância. Asuka queria abrir a porta e entrar de uma vez no vestiário, não queria falar com ninguém no momento, mas por ironia a maçaneta não funcionou na primeira vez. Ela sentiu a pessoa se aproximar e resolveu encará-la já que a maçaneta também não funcionou na segunda vez. Mas só por causa disso.

- O que foi, Terceiro?

Shinji Ikari não gostava de ser chamado assim, e Asuka sabia muito bem disso. Mas não havia o porquê dela não fazê-lo, muito menos motivos para ela mudar de atitude, ou começar a tratá-lo com respeito, que de fato ele merecia algum, afinal todos nós precisamos disso não é? Nem que seja um pouco.

_Não!_ _Ele é a única pessoa que não merece o meu respeito!_

Talvez ela estivesse apenas parcialmente mudada... talvez algumas coisas não tenham sido aprendidas no Terceiro Impacto. Mas quem sabe? Talvez elas possam ser trabalhadas agora.

- Eu só queria dizer que...

_Então diga de uma vez e pare de enrolar! _Ela esperou impaciente por mais alguns segundos até o garoto abrir a boca para falar novamente.

- B-bom trabalho...

Ela não respondeu. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, a mesma estava presente em seu olhar. Falou baixo alguma coisa em um alemão incompreensível para o garoto, girou e finalmente entrou no vestiário depois da terceira tentativa quando a porta resolveu cooperar. Shinji ficou ali, de cabeça baixa por um tempo que ele não fez questão de contar.

---

- Pliskin, o que está fazendo ai?

- Só vendo a corrida dela de novo! - Snake respondeu. Deu um sorriso falso a major antes de voltar a atenção novamente a tela do computador. Olhos vidrados na tela e fones nos ouvidos. A pessoa ao seu lado digitou alguma coisa em seu teclado e logo a tela do computador dividiu-se, mostrando as visões de duas câmeras diferentes.

_Interessante..._

Eram duas telas mostrando localidades diferentes coincidentemente separadas pela mesma porta, mas a cena era quase igual. Em ambas havia uma pessoa jovem, mas de diferentes sexos. A diferença entre as cenas era o que os dois faziam. O garoto apenas olhava para o chão, a outra ficou encostada na porta por um tempo, até chegar em frente a um armário e soca-lo.

_Interessante... _Ele repetiu o pensamento. _Muito... _Ele disse ao ouvir o som do vestiário.

---

Solid Snake parecia um pouco preocupado em falar de assuntos importantes dentro da Nerv. As pessoas vivem dizendo que as paredes têm ouvidos, e ele sabe disso como ninguém já que sua experiência durante os anos de agente secreto o ensinou da pior forma possível. Mesmo com Mark Goodspeed dando sinal de aprovação, mesmo tendo um dos técnicos do MAGI em sua equipe, aquela infinidade de paredes e aquele ar de mistério da pirâmide branca praticamente exigiam que ele pensasse o contrário.

- Ela é instável, Mark! - Snake falou depois de um longo suspiro. Olhou para os lados para ver se havia alguém por perto. Acabou avistando uma funcionária da Nerv se aproximando, não era a Misato Katsuragi nem aquela jovem que ele achou muito bonita, a tal de Maya. Na verdade não era ninguém em especial ou conhecido, mas resolveu esperar ela passar por eles e quando a jovem fez isso ele teve de devolver o sorriso simpático que ela deu aos dois seguranças.

- Os dois são - Goodspeed finalmente respondeu após o silêncio.

- O garoto parece uma melhor escolha que ela, mesmo se tivermos que trabalhar o psicológico dele para isso.

- Com Asuka sendo a nossa piloto vai ser muito mais fácil de alcançarmos nosso objetivo.

- Você deveria ter me chamado antes de escolher ela. Tenho certeza que teríamos pensado melhor.

- Escute, eu sei que ela é a melhor escolha! - Mark respondeu com uma ligeira irritação.

- Se você diz, garoto...

- Snake, você só teve a oportunidade de ver as gravações das batalhas dos anjos. Lá o Shinji realmente é melhor que ela, ainda mais depois de algum tempo. Mas você precisa vê-la lutando no ataque da JSSDF e da Seele. É impressionante. – O jovem falou esforçando ao máximo que podia uma excitação na última parte. Ele sabia o que aconteceu com Asuka no final da luta. Teve o desprazer de ele próprio fazer a gravação do vídeo. _E eu sei que podemos fazer algo em relação ao emocional dela..._

Os dois voltaram a caminhar. Mark pegou um pequeno guia de seu bolso com alguns mapas das instalações da Nerv neles. Misato havia dado o pequeno livro para os dois conseguirem achar o caminho dos vestiários e depois levarem Asuka e Shinji para casa. Antes de se despedir, ainda pediu que ficassem de olho neles o resto do dia, pois era provável que ela só voltaria para casa na manhã seguinte. Snake olhou para o seu relógio cinza e barato, por mais que gostasse daquele relógio ele já estava a muito tempo pensando em comprar um novo e caro, daqueles prateados e cheios de funções como cronômetros e horário de vários países, apesar dele saber de cabeça todos os fusos. Alguém com muito tempo vago, nota-se.

Bom de qualquer forma, se o James Bond tinha o seu Rolex caríssimo e cheio de funções, por que ele, o lendário Solid Snake, não teria?_ 5 horas da tarde... meu Deus, no que eles vão trabalhar tanto?_ Após finalmente olhar para o horário em específico, voltou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Um dos Evangelions simplesmente apareceu do nada e mesmo sem piloto ele foi capaz de se mover sozinho. Tinha ouvido falar de uma das batalhas contra os anjos onde usaram um tipo de artifício semelhante a uma AI para fazer o robô lutar sem estar sobre o controle do piloto, mas não tinha ouvido nada disso na conversa da sala de controle, lá eles só falaram de um tal de "Berserk", que fez ele lembrar que essa era uma palavra de alguma mitologia, provavelmente a nórdica. Se a sua memória não falhava o piloto do Evangelion que lutou naquelas duas condições – a da AI e do Berserk- foi Shinji Ikari. Mark usou esse acontecimento como um dos motivos para não ter escolhido Shinji Ikari como piloto, por mais estável que ele fosse se comparado a Asuka, o emocional dele sempre acabava cedendo quando Gendo Ikari estava por perto. Era uma boa desculpa, Solid Snake tinha de concordar, mas ainda assim achava que se dando um pouco de confiança para o garoto ele se tornaria a melhor opção deles.

Ele foi interrompido de seus pensamentos a ver um grande grupo de pessoas se aproximando, a maioria eram guardas armados com o uniforme bege claro e detalhes vermelhos tradicional da Nerv, mas os trajes de uma pessoa ali se destacavam. Era uma mulher loira, provavelmente com o cabelo pintado como anunciavam suas sobrancelhas negras, num jaleco branco sobre roupas civis, o que fez Snake considerar que ela era alguém importante, já que todo o resto dos funcionários usava uniforme de mesma cor. Alguns cientistas tinham o direito concedido de trajar-se como bem queriam devido a sua alta genialidade e importância, não seria diferente na Nerv. O que Solid pensava disso? Que eram apenas uns egocêntricos que se achavam no privilégio de receberem regalias. Aquela situação, contudo, era completamente estranha levando em consideração ao fato da mulher estar sendo escoltada com algemas na mão e tudo.

- Ritsuko Akagi, uma das cabeças do Projeto-E. - Mark Goodspeed disse quando os guardas e a cientista já estavam bem longe deles.

- E para você saber disso, ela provavelmente vai trabalhar com a gente. - Snake perguntou, mas o jovem não respondeu. - Já trabalha? - E então Mark Goodspeed sorriu.

- Já te disseram que sorrir como resposta pode deixar as pessoas confusas?

- Muitas vezes...

---

Uma hora antes,

_Argh! Nunca mais viajo no porta-malas!_ Uma figura estranha pensou com raiva. Seus cabelos eram espetados e negros, alias a cor preta praticamente predominava nele e contrastava com a pele clara. A cor dos olhos já era escura por natureza e ele ainda fazia questão de usar lentes de contato pretas, achando o visual mais "cool", como o próprio diria. As roupas que trajava eram todas da mesma cor escura: sapatos, calça, luvas e a camiseta sem mangas, alias todos esses eram de materiais pouco usuais e difíceis de conseguir, por exemplo, os sapatos que durante o andar não faziam barulho algum, ou a camiseta - que mais estava para um colete - e a calça feitos por um material que conservava o calor dentro do corpo e impedia a passagem do frio via um console que poderia ser regulado manualmente na região do abdômen, caso fosse necessário. Apesar disso ser quase inútil se levar em consideração o fato dos seus braços estarem descobertos.

Ele encostou-se a uma das paredes e olhou pela esquina da mesma. Parecia um pouco preocupado ao tentar evitar as câmeras, até que finalmente lembrou que não precisava se preocupar com nada, afinal, ninguém poderia vê-lo.

_Ahh... as maravilhas da tecnologia moderna! _Ele pensou enquanto um quase-sorriso formava-se no seu rosto. Deixou a preocupação de lado e começou a andar pelo meio do corredor, mal se importando com o peso dos seus passos já que o material usado no seu calçado - ou bota, como ele mesmo via aquilo - abafava qualquer som possível. Olhou para cima e viu que as luzes no corredor ao seu lado estavam quase apagadas. _É aqui mesmo!_ Entrou no corredor e tirou andou meio que as cegas por alguns metros até chegar quase ao fim do corredor, virou-se para uma porta a sua direita e olhou para os números escritos sobre ela. _216... espero que seja essa cela mesmo..._ Ele pensou com um pouco de receio. Por mais que tivesse prestado atenção nas instruções antes de sair para a missão ele havia esquecido do número que lhe foi dado. Por outro lado conseguiu chegar até o seu destino olhando apenas uma vez nos mapas que Ryouji Kaji trouxe para a base deles. _Meu problema chama-se números..._ De fato, era.

"Loirinha, querida, já cheguei, só confirma ai pra mim: porta número 216, não é?" Ele perguntou para o nada, ao apoiar-se no chão com um dos joelhos e levar uma das mãos a tampar a orelha, provavelmente para escutar melhor alguma coisa.

"Por que você não abre todas, idiota!" Veio a resposta numa voz feminina.

"Ok, desculpe"

"Sim, é essa mesma... espere um pouco, vou pedir para o Otacon abri-la para você" Ela voltou a falar. O rapaz podia jurar que a ouviu falar alguma coisa como "Não faça nada ainda, deixe-o esperando"

_É... eu tenho que parar de falar com ela assim..._ E como ele havia pensado, teve de esperar um certo tempo até a porta ser destrancada e abrir automaticamente, revelando uma pequena sala de 1,5m de largura e 4m de comprimento._ Até que é confortável, comparado as americanas. _Ele disse e riu da própria piada.

A cela era escura, assim como o corredor, mas no final dela havia uma lâmpada solitária no final, abaixo dela uma tentativa de banheiro, um pouco afastada disso estava uma cama com um colchão que mais parecia um lençol de tão fino. Se a pessoa ali passasse frio, sequer seria capaz de cobrir-se sem comprometer sua cama. Sobre a cama estava uma pessoa sentada que apesar da luz fraca parecia ler alguma coisa, provavelmente um livro, alias haviam vários livros abaixo da cama. Livros grossos. Livros com muitas páginas. Coisa que ele jamais faria questão de ler. A pessoa se levantou e acabou por se revelar uma mulher. Muito bonita, ele logo teve o prazer de constatar. Era loira, apesar das sobrancelhas negras, menor do que ele e provavelmente mais velha._ Deve ser... já que era colega de faculdade daquela belezinha de major. _Ela usava uma camiseta azul também sem mangas. _Olha querida, estamos combinando!_ E uma saia curta e preta. _Gosta de preto também?_ Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, resolveu finalmente falar.

- Boa tarde, doutora Akagi! - Ele disse ao entrar na sala, esperou que a porta atrás de si fechasse para dar um pouco de privacidade, mas provavelmente a garota com que falara momentos antes deu um jeito de deixá-la aberta afim de provocar o jovem.

- Ikari precisa da minha ajuda novamente? - Ela perguntou ignorando completamente o fato do dono da voz acabar de se materializar na frente dela. Sabia da existência de tal tecnologia e se a pessoa a sua frente estava usando só poderia significar duas coisas: ou ele ia matá-la, ou ajuda-la.

- Ah, não, não. Na verdade eu estou representando um grupo super-secreto que está com vontade de ferrar a Seele, e a ajuda da filha da criadora do MAGI seria muito apreciada.

- Hmm... fale-me sobre isso! - Ritsuko Akagi sorriu por um instante, mas a escuridão da cela não permitiu que o estranho tomasse conhecimento disso.

- Bom, se eu falar e você não concordar com os nossos termos, terei que te matar, loirinha... - Ele disse com certa tristeza na voz. Realmente tinha uma queda por loiras.

- Parece que eu não tenho muitas opções, senhor...?

- Axel! Pode me chamar de Axel! E sem essa de senhor ou esse tal "san" que vocês gostam de usar!

---

Algum lugar nas montanhas,

E ela ouviu um som. Os longos cabelos loiros giraram no ar acompanhando o movimento dela. Seus olhos abriram e o que ela viu foi completamente diferente da linda cidade ao por do sol de segundos atrás. O tom alaranjado do momento não sumiu por completo, o sol ainda contemplava o lugar onde estava, apesar da visão de antes ser muito mais interessante e prazerosa do que a de agora. Havia alguém ali com ela. Ou algo. Algo além dela, seu carro amarelo – agora quase avermelhado pelo sol – e a cidade de Tóquio-3.

Revelou-se uma pessoa. Um homem aparentando sessenta anos ou algo nessa casa. Vestia uma camisa amarela puxando para o branco, abotoada quase que até os últimos botões o que acabou revelando uma camiseta ou alguma outra peça de roupa de cor preta por baixo. Uma calça bege e um sobretudo marrom de couro completavam o visual dele. Não. Ele ainda usava um óculos com armação prateada com um detalhe ou outro preto e com a lente ligeiramente escura. Era um modelo mais apreciado por pessoas jovens, um pouco moderno demais para ele.

Quando ela achava que já tinha terminado de analisar o velho, que havia ficado parado o tempo todo encostado sobre o seu conversível amarelo, reparou na cintura dele. Haviam duas armas ali, uma de cada lado. Eram do tipo antigas, bem antigas, daquelas famosas pelos filmes de faroeste dos anos pré - Segundo Impacto. Eram dois revólveres prateados e muito bem trabalhados, como ela pode observar ao ver os trabalhos provavelmente feitos a mão no cabo da arma e nela em si. Foi ali, olhando pra a cintura do velho que algo mais no vestuário dele chamou atenção. Usava estranhas botas marrons de couro, outra coisa que voltava a lembrar os filmes de faroeste. Tinha até aqueles discos de metal pontudos que giravam – e que ela não tinha a menor idéia de como se chamavam – atracadas na parte de trás de ambos os calçados.

- Nunca gostei de ver o pôr do sol. Achava sentimentalismo demais o que as pessoas falavam. Acabei parando para observá-lo umas duas ou três vezes na minha vida. E só agora, vendo ele no Japão, que percebi o quanto sinto falta de nossa mãe Rússia. Talvez o sentimentalismo tenha finalmente me encontrado – O velho falou num russo legítimo.

- Já eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes fiquei horas observando o sol e esperando a noite – Ela respondeu também em russo. – Não me pergunte por que faço isso. Acho triste ver o sol desaparecer, mas... continuo olhando para ele... – Parecia calma mesmo levando em consideração que a pessoa ao seu lado estava armada. Provavelmente por que já tinha presenciado cenas parecidas a vida toda

- E tem observado mais ainda nos últimos dois anos, não é?

- Sim... – Ela disse e observou o homem aproximar-se lentamente e encostar no parapeito atrás dela.

- Eu diria que é típico dos apaixonados, se não soubesse que o motivo dessa sua tristeza é a morte de seu pai e sua irmã.

A loira preferia ter sido pega de surpresa ao ouvir as palavras do velho, de alguma forma se sentiria menos vulnerável se fosse dessa forma. O compatriota desconhecido parecia conhecer mais dela do que definitivamente ela conhecia dele. E a loira odiava quando isso acontecia. Geralmente era sinal de más notícias.

- Não olhe para mim dessa forma. Somos da mesma pátria, não precisamos ser inimigos. – O outro falou, observando um semblante de raiva surgindo no rosto da mulher.

- Quem é você? – As mãos dela já iam em direção a arma escondida por baixo de sua blusa, mas o que o velho fez acabou com qualquer reação dela.

Num movimento mais rápido do que ela podia acreditar que um ser humano pudesse ser capaz de realizar, o velho sacou suas duas armas e apontou-as para a cabeça dela. Mal conseguiu piscar os olhos e já estava caída no chão devido ao chute que o velho deu nela. Não foi com força, ela até nem se machucou nem no chute nem na queda, o velho havia usado força o bastante apenas para colocá-la no chão.

O velho não havia respondido a pergunta da loira ainda. Ela até achou que morreria antes dele falar mais alguma coisa. Mas a resposta finalmente veio. Não com palavras, mas com algo que deixou a russa caída de boca aberta. O velho continuou apontando uma das armas para ela, enquanto a outra mudava de direção lentamente. A arma da mão esquerda não mais apontava na direção dela quando disparou. O tiro acertou exatamente um pequeno cavalo de metal, adereço e símbolo da marca do seu conversível amarelo. O velho não desviou de olhar em momento algum.

- Shalashaska é como prefiro ser chamado, mas sou mais conhecido como Revolver Ocelot – O velho falou em seguida.

- O-o-o homem que n-nunca erra... – Ela gaguejou. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer.

- É, também se referem a mim dessa forma. Como se eu fosse uma lenda, ainda que em menor grau comparado ao assassino de seu pai.

A garota gelou ao ouvir as palavras de Revolver Ocelot. Ela sabia que Solid Snake não era o culpado da morte de sua família, demorou um pouco mas Snake conseguiu explicar para ela o que realmente aconteceu. Não que o ocorrido tenha sido pacífico, na verdade o lendário Solid Snake apanhou muito dela e quase recebeu uma facada e uns tiros da confusa russa. Foi preciso Goodspeed, Black e Axel para imobilizá-la e ainda assim com muito custo. Ainda conseguiu pegar a faca na sua mão e jogar na direção de Snake, que milagrosamente conseguiu desviar e sair ileso. Isso se desconsiderar o fato das pancadas que levou da russa.

Só depois de amarrada a uma cadeira que enfim ouviu a versão da história de Snake, ainda que sobre protestos no início. Ele entregou a loira uma carta de sua irmã, Olga, que de alguma forma previu que uma situação como aquela acontecia. Lá, ela dizia que o agente tinha boas intenções, e que contava com ele na busca de sua filha desaparecida, e que esperava a ajuda da irmã também. Natasha Gurlukovich não pode fazer nada se não chorar. Foi então que a desamarraram. Foi então também que ela descobriu que até mesmo lendas podiam ter um pouco de compaixão. Solid Snake a abraçou e consolou a russa chorosa, algo que ninguém ali naquela sala achou que ele seria capaz de fazer. Mais tarde quando ela se acalmou, finalmente ouviu a história toda.

Na versão de Snake, a versão verdadeira, o culpado pela morte de Sergei Gurlukovich era Revolver Ocelot, e de Olga, Solidus Snake. Foi preciso mais algum tempo para Snake explicar a história toda do terrorista chamado Solidus.

Mas o que importava era que o homem ali, a sua frente, Revolver Ocelot, foi quem matou seu pai. E Natasha Gurlukovich não deixaria isso passar em branco. Só havia um problema: ela não estava em condições de fazer nada.

- Eu tenho uma proposta, Natasha!

- O-o que?

- Alie-se a mim. Posso ajudar a encontrar Solid Snake. Vou dar-lhe a oportunidade de matar o assassino de seu pai.

- Foi... você... que matou meu pai... – Ela quis gritar, mas não conseguiu.

- Então Solid chegou primeiro, não é?

Natasha, mesmo se pretendesse, não conseguiria responder. Alguma coisa fez a atenção de Revolver Ocelot voltar-se para outra direção. Foram tiros. A russa não tinha idéia de onde eles vieram, mas uma vez que não sentiu nenhum deles a atingir, tomou aquela como a oportunidade perfeita para sair daquela situação.

Levantou-se e correu para longe do velho. Pulou e deslizou pelo capô do carro e se escondeu do outro lado. Estava para alcançar sua pistola mais uma vez quando ouviu mais uma rajada de tiros, seguida de 4 tiros de som diferente, mais seco e pesado. Provavelmente Ocelot estava devolvendo a hospitalidade. Foi ai que Natasha viu o autor dos tiros. Era um homem em roupas civis, a única coisa que ela conseguiu reparar.

Ela olhou por cima do carro e viu os dois homens atirando entre si. Ambos estavam parados e por nada se mexiam a não ser pelos dedos apertando os respectivos gatilhos. Se ela não visse com os próprios olhos, diria que nenhum deles tinha o objetivo de acertar o outro. Mas eles miravam para acertar, as balas é que poucos metros antes de chegar aos respectivos alvos, magicamente eram desviadas e passavam ao lados dos dois homens. Os dois pararam de atirar quando ambas as munições haviam acabado, os revólveres do velho e o rifle de assalto do outro.

Natasha viu os dois darem uma risada e falar alguma coisa em suas respectivas línguas, a única que conseguiu entender direito foi a de Ocelot por razões óbvias. Disse alguma coisa como "roubaram a nossa tecnologia..." depois disso o velho cowboy russo pulou morro abaixo em direção á cidade e simplesmente desapareceu.

- Tudo bem com você? – O recém chegado disse ao ajudar a loira a se levantar.

- Ah, droga... meu carro – Ela passou a mão na parte onde um pequeno cavalo prateado costumava estar. O outro deu uma risada e jogou o rifle dentro do carro.

- Pode me dar uma carona? – Ele perguntou já se sentando no banco do passageiro. Mesmo se quisesse Natasha não podia mais dizer não.

- Andou sumido nos últimos dois dias...

- Ah, assuntos inacabados...

- Sempre cheio de mistérios, senhor Kaji.

---

Dois homens caminhavam sozinhos pelos corredores da Nerv, o de óculos de lente vermelha ia à frente, o outro, mais velho e já de cabelos grisalhos estava poucos passos atrás.

- E agora Ikari?

- Prepare os documentos para a readmissão de Soryu Asuka Langley. Quero oficializá-la como nossa piloto até o final do dia.

- Já está sendo providenciado. Assim como a liberação provisória de Akagi.

- Mande-a para minha sala depois. Preciso conversar com ela. E mandem revista-la antes...

_Na verdade eu estava me referindo a Yui, mas... _Kozo observou o amigo e superior tomar o caminho dos hangares.

* * *

Notas do autor: Sei que prometi que esse não ia demorar muito, mas acabei tendo que mudar algumas coisas nele. Guardei uma parte meio dramática com a Asuka para outra hora (mas deixei uma dica de onde foi) e tive de fazer o encontro de Natasha com Ocelot para compensar. _Well, sorry  
_Sobre o Axel? Bom, inicialmente imaginei ele como o Axel de Kingdom Hearts 2, mas mudei o visual dele de ultima hora.  
E Asuka pilotando a Unidade 00? _What the hell?_ Bom, explicarei mais para frente. Foi meio curta essa parte pq tive que editá-la também. To achando que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais... De qualquer forma, prometo mais ação no capitulo 4. Mas é só isso que prometo por enquanto xD

Escrito ao som de: Classical Gas e suas várias versões, Italian Fireflies,Pachebel's Canon In D também em várias versões, Yes - Close to the Edge e o álbum Tommy do The Who.

04/06/06


	5. Lembranças,pensamentos Prelude to duets

* * *

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion ou Metal Gear Solid, seus direitos e personagens pertencem respectivamente a Gainax e Konami.

* * *

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

_**Tiros no Céu Azul**_

_**Capítulo 4: Lembranças, pensamentos. Prelúdio para duetos.

* * *

**_

Fazia muito tempo que o comitê não se reunia daquela forma. Por muito tempo ficaram se falando por conferências através da Internet. Era uma das formas mais seguras de se comunicarem, tinham a proteção dos mais novos e poderosos _firewalls _além da própria segurança de estarem uns longe dos outros, dificultando ainda mais a vida de alguém que quisesse achá-los. Ou que ousasse. Mas as coisas mudam. Não era mais seguro se falarem pelo meio antigo. A Internet era o domínio do seu mais novo inimigo. E os membros da Seele tinham suas dúvidas se conseguiriam lidar com os Patriots. Os japoneses tinham a força, os americanos a tecnologia. Uma ironia. A história geralmente pregava o contrário.

Estavam todos os seis lá. Keel Lorenz e os homens conhecidos apenas como números. Claro que eles sabiam os nomes uns dos outros, mas não havia necessidade alguma de pronunciá-los. Conheciam suas vozes e seus rostos de tempos atrás.

- Alguém pode me explicar como a Unidade 01 foi capaz de voltar, por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Nem próxima da Terra ela estava para justificar uma possível entrada na órbita terrestre...

- Ainda mais que ela foi parar exatamente em Tóquio-3.

- Ela é diferente, já deveriam ter isso em mente – Keel resolveu falar.

Um dos membros restantes estava prestes a responder a provocação de Lorenz, mas se manteve quieto ao ouvir o som de uma porta abrindo e batendo violentamente na parede. Ela continuou aberta, fazendo com que um pequeno feixe de luz invadisse a sala. Pequeno mas nem tanto já que foi suficiente para irritar boa parte das pessoas naquela sala. A figura que acabara de fazer-se notar da forma como planejava caminhou até o centro da sala onde havia uma cadeira de metal simples que só faltava uma propaganda de cerveja barata para ser considerada saída de um barzinho de país de terceiro mundo. O resto das mesas onde estavam aqueles já presentes na sala há algum tempo, por outro lado, era feita do melhor material possível com direito até a laptops embutidos, e estavam posicionadas de forma proposital formando um círculo envolta da peça simples. Isso facilmente faria uma pessoa normal se sentir nos dias da Inquisição, talvez esse até fosse o propósito do posicionamento. Mas aquele ali, o recém-chegado que adorou a atenção que recebeu, com seu longo sobretudo marrom e seu tapa olho, estava mais para Inquisidor do que para qualquer outra coisa.

- Senhores, se me permitem... – Ele disse com um falso e proposital vestígio de educação na voz. Mesmo se algum dos velhos quisesse se opor, não teria tempo. – Eu acho que vocês tem algo mais importante com o que se preocupar.

- Seria?

- Ah, você sabe. A bonequinha de vocês, aquela que estava escrito que seria apenas uma coadjuvante, conseguiu hoje controlar o Evangelion mais instável. Não sei se os cérebros esclerosados de vocês já pensaram no motivo disso ter acontecido.

- Ninguém sabe como isso aconteceu, Big Boss.

- Ah, eu acho que sei como isso aconteceu! Vocês tentaram alcançar Deus, mas ao invés disso... – Ele fez uma pausa, olhou para cada um dos membros do comitê, esperando encontrar o olhar de cada um deles o que inevitavelmente aconteceu. – Vocês criaram Deus. Mais de um. Irônico, não é?

- Ainda não temos certeza disso! – Um dos velhos gritou quase histérico. Big Boss, se pudesse, teria feito seu sorriso crescer mais ainda depois daquilo.

- Mas vocês são uns tolos mesmo! Primeiro deixam um deus surgir do nada, depois perdem o controle sobre o seu anjo, em seguida tentaram improvisar e deixaram a humanidade nas mãos de um garoto... acharam que ele ia fazer o que vocês queriam, mas alguma coisa deu errado e nem vocês sabem o que foi. E agora a menina que vocês quase mataram conseguiu algo que parecia impossível, sabe-se lá Deus como. Falando _Nele_, eu já disse que acho que vocês criaram mais de um deus?

- Sim! – Outro dos velhos respondeu sem perceber que caiu na provocação do homem de tapa-olhos.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer, Seele?

O velho de tapa-olho finalmente cedeu e sentou-se na cadeira. Aquele ambiente já estava se tornando insuportável para ele, mesmo se achando bom demais comparado à Seele. E bom em provocar também, por mais que não gostasse desse tipo de atitude era ela que estava ajudando a disfarçar a sua indignação e raiva em com os velhos. Descansou uma perna sobre a outra e botou ambas as mãos na nuca. Deu uma risada em tom de provocação para o velho que estava na sua frente, sem fazer questão alguma se ele tinha alguma importância ou não naquele comitê. Sabia que só a Keel Lorentz que deveria dirigir o mínimo de respeito. _O mínimo..._ De qualquer forma, aquele na sua frente não era Keel.

- Chega de arrogância, Big Boss!

- Ah... eu estou parecendo arrogante? Desculpem-me! Eu fico assim quando estou preocupado. É que comigo vocês tem toda Outer Heaven a sua disposição. Mas sabem como é, eles podem ser soldados, mas também são humanos. E eles não tem a menor chance contra as besteiras que vocês fizeram. A garota sozinha dizimou metade da JSSDF e só não foi além por que o resto estava dentro da Nerv, imagina com a Unidade 01 junto agora. Nem Outer Heaven com a ajuda de todas as forças armadas da América conseguem agüentar... 10 minutos.

- A Unidade 02 têm apenas 5 minutos de bateria interna se desconectada dos cabos, e a Unidade 01, basta incapacitarmos o piloto – Um dos velhos respondeu com certa maldade na voz, principalmente na última parte. Ele sabia que isso iria irritar Big Boss.

- Velho! – Big Boss havia se levantado e estava em frente a mesa de quem falou por último. – Não é apenas um problema: são dois _Berserkers_! Ou acha que não vi os momentos finais do vermelho, antes de vocês permitirem aquela atrocidade?

- É verdade. – Keel Lorentz se pronunciou após assistir quieto o debate por algum tempo. – A Unidade 02 se mexeu mesmo depois da bateria interna acabar. Mesmo que por pouco tempo... isso só pode acontecer quando ele entra em estado de Berserk...

- Parece que mesmo com o incidente de ativação do vermelho sendo um pouco diferente do púrpura, vocês não conseguiram impedir a mãe de proteger a filha. Querem um conselho? Nunca tentem controlar uma mulher, ainda mais uma mãe que tinha a filha como a única razão de viver, como a Zeppelin. Ah! E tem a Yui também, não é Keel? – E Big Boss sabia que assim ele provocaria Keel, por mais que tivesse se segurado, e que também a sua presença naquela reunião não seria mais necessária.

- Obrigado pela presença... Big Boss. – Keel falou com um tom de tristeza e raiva na voz.

---

- Não fume no meu carro! Odeio o cheiro de cigarro!

Ela pegou o cigarro já aceso do passageiro e jogou para fora do carro. O passageiro, Ryouji Kaji fez uma cara de desentendido, sua boca onde antes estava o cigarro continuava aberta devido ao que acabara de ouvir.

- Nat-chan... estamos num conversível...

- E?

- Esqueça...

Ele deitou a cabeça no banco e botou o braço para fora do conversível. Ficou ali brincando com a mão no ar e sentindo o vento forte entre os dedos, esperando ansiosamente que chegassem logo no seu destino. As músicas no player do carro da russa Natasha não faziam o seu estilo. _Devia ter escutado o Mark... até os Stones dele são melhores que esses pop's russos... qual o nome dessa droga mesmo? t.a.T.a?_ Kaji suspirou e olhou para o céu, até as nuvens estavam passando rápidas pela sua cabeça. Era a velocidade insana que a loira estava botando no carro. _Quando me disseram que ela era pior que a Katsuragi eu não acreditei..._ Foi então alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Ryouji Kaji. Chegou a se inclinar um pouco para enxergar melhor a imagem refletida no espelho retrovisor.

- O que foi? – A russa perguntou após o movimento do homem barbado chamar sua atenção.

- Que saco... tem alguém seguindo a gente... – Ele respondeu enquanto se apoiava na porta do carro e se erguia ligeiramente para olhar o que vinha atrás do carro deles. – Um, dois, três... quatro! – Ele disse após de terminar de contar.

- Carros ou motos? – Ela perguntou já diminuindo a velocidade do carro para deixar os inimigos se aproximarem de forma mais rápida.

- Na verdade caminhões...

- AHN?

- Pisa fundo, a não ser que queira ser prensada por eles...

- Ai droga... e você ai agindo com a maior calma!

- Tem uma arma aqui? É que gastei toda a minha munição...

- No porta-luvas deve ter uma Desert Eagle. Pelo menos é forte o bastante para um caminhão.

- É, mas você tem clipes extras aqui? Por que quatro caminhões com 7 tiros só o seu amiguinho cowboy lá pra conseguir. – Ele disse e logo abriu o porta-luvas e pegou o que achou ali dentro. E então ele fez a cara mais idiota que a situação permitiu.

- Por que ainda não está atirando? – Ela perguntou meio curiosa, meio irritada.

Ryouji Kaji apenas mostrou o estojo de maquiagem que pegou no porta-luvas. A russa deixou uma risada curta e idiota escapar. Então acelerou o carro até onde o pedal permitiu, ignorando o fato de estar no meio de uma curva. Daquelas bem fechadas.

---

_Por que você voltou, mãe? _O jovem Ikari se perguntou. Sabia que não haveria uma resposta para aquilo. Nem dos vários funcionários da Nerv vestidos com os uniformes da equipe técnica, nem do gigante magnificente à sua frente, embora ele soubesse que de alguma forma esse último seria o mais propenso a responder seu questionamento. Tanto tempo no espaço – ou seja lá onde esteve – nem as rachaduras presentes em todo o corpo do Eva o fizeram perder sua majestade. Na verdade, o Evangelion púrpura parecia ainda mais aterrador assim. Era possível ver os pesquisadores da Nerv se aproximando cautelosamente do Evangelion em plataformas mecânicas suspensas e na ponte onde estava o piloto exclusivo dele. Shinji pode comprovar isso com seus próprios olhos. Viu um dos funcionários caminhar a passos trêmulos e lentos até o gigante. Por longos segundos o homem desviou o olhar para o garoto, como se pedisse a permissão dele para chegar perto e mexer no robô. Só quando o garoto assentiu, ainda que relutante o homem se aproximou.

Foi ali, vendo um adulto temer tanto quanto ele, que Shinji Ikari realizou que não sentia medo algum na frente daquele gigante. Foi uma sensação diferente da de apenas pensar em entrar na Unidade 00. Se pegou numa situação nunca imaginada. Ele estava com vontade de entrar no Eva, não importava se fosse naqueles longos e tediosos testes de sincronização, ou para estar ali dentro por uma banalidade qualquer. É possível que nem se importasse se o pretexto para entrar no Eva fosse uma batalha.

Se ele estava com medo, assustado ou angustiado naquele dia, ficar ali olhando a Unidade 01 fez com que todos aqueles sentimentos ruins simplesmente evaporassem. Deu alguns passos para o lado pretendendo contornar a cabeça do Evangelion. Parou quando seu rosto ficou de frente para o olho direito e sem vida do Evangelion, inclusive nem percebeu que atualmente estava sobre uma das plataformas suspensas ao redor do Eva. Dois técnicos estranharam um pouco a presença do garoto.

O piloto da Unidade 01 ficou ali por tempo indeterminado olhando para o buraco negro e vazio do avatar púrpura. Nunca esteve tão perto e tão atento a detalhes de seu Eva quanto aquele momento, foi quando reparou que o olho dele não era um vazio escuro e sem nada. Havia alguma coisa ali. _Um olho!_ Um olho fechado. Ele conseguia até distinguir os contornos apesar da escuridão ali dentro.

_É como se fosse uma máscara..._ Ele continuou ali fitando o olho forçadamente fechado do monstro púrpura. Foi quando alguma coisa aconteceu. Alguma coisa que seria impossível que só ele, Shinji Ikari, fosse capaz de perceber. O olho direito do Evangelion abriu, aconteceu provavelmente a mesma coisa com o outro, mas nem isso chamou a atenção de ninguém ali naquela sala imensa.

O garoto encarou com passividade o olho verde e aberto do gigante piscar e sua pupila fita-lo. Ele encarou silenciosamente Shinji por alguns instantes antes de fechar e voltar a forma de antes. Mesmo com aquela estranha situação, Shinji Ikari ainda se encontrava pela primeira vez naquele dia livre dos sentimentos que não gostava.

_Ela tinha olhos verdes? _Ele pulou para fora da plataforma. E encontrou alguém além das pessoas de antes que corriam de um lado para o outro.

- Shinji... – Era uma grossa e imponente, apesar do tom baixo.

Shinji olhou para o dono da voz. Gendo Ikari estava na mesma posição que o filho se encontrava momentos atrás. Ele também observava com curiosidade e surpresa a Unidade 01, talvez tenha visto também o olho do Eva. Talvez fosse uma coisa que só os Ikaris pudessem ver. Foi uma das poucas vezes, se não a única, que o jovem Ikari conseguiu ver seu pai demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento, ainda que estivessem claramente suprimidos pela expressão de sempre de comandante da Nerv. Não tinha lugar onde apoiar seus braços e deixar suas mãos cruzadas como o usual, portanto tinha elas atrás da cintura, como se algemado, mas as mãos continuavam cruzadas. Só que mesmo assim ele ainda conseguia impor medo e respeito a qualquer um.

- C-comandante – O piloto da Unidade 01 respondeu com um pouco de receio, se recusando referir-se a Gendo Ikari como seu pai novamente.

- A Unidade 01, você vai pilotar?

- Vou!

Qualquer pessoa teria se impressionado com a determinação na resposta rápida de Shinji. Mas não o supremo comandante da Nerv e pai dele. Não pelo fato de ser pai ou conhecer o garoto, mas sim por saber que o garoto descobriu tudo durante o Terceiro Impacto, e até mesmo o pequeno covarde também conhecido como Shinji Ikari poderia mudar ao ser apresentado a tantas revelações como as da Instrumentalidade. Uma dessas revelações fazia referência a Gendo e seus motivos a agir da forma como vinha fazendo a dez longos anos. Fazia tempo que tudo havia voltado ao normal, e o pai já estava começando a se perguntar o que realmente aconteceu com seu filho, coisa que não teria feito antes. Não que ele ligasse para isso...

- Ótimo!

O comandante voltou a atenção para a Unidade 01, apesar de seus olhos nunca terem deixado o gigante púrpura. Da posição em que ele estava era impossível para qualquer pessoa ali ver o sorriso que surgiu no rosto dele, sejam os incontáveis funcionários correndo de um lado para o outro ou o jovem Ikari, a única "coisa" ali presente que poderia ter visto a reação dele seria a própria Unidade 01. E Gendo Ikari queria acreditar cegamente nessa possibilidade. Mesmo com a atenção voltada para o gigante, ele pode ver seu filho se afastar, no entanto, havia mais uma coisa que queria falar com o menino, ou pelo menos anunciar.

- Você também viu, não?

Foram as únicas palavras do homem de traje preto. Elas não pareceram chegar aos ouvidos do garoto, mas ele sabia que se tinha feito ouvir. Chegou a desviar o olhar para o filho e encontrou o mesmo de costas para ele, indo na direção da porta onde alguém esperava por ele. Um dos seguranças contratados.

- O que foi garoto? – Perguntou Mark Goodspeed.

- N-nada...

Shinji continuou o caminhar e passou reto pelo segurança, esperando que o mesmo o seguiria logo em seguida, no entanto isso não aconteceu. Alguns passos depois Shinji reparou e resolveu virar-se para ver o que tinha acontecido. Mark estava encostado na parede e olhando para o Evangelion púrpura. O garoto pensou em deixar o outro ali sozinho e tomar o seu rumo, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Mark.

- Ele é assustador. Não tem medo quando está dentro dele?

- Sim... – Shinji olhou para o chão por alguns instantes. – E não... – Essa adição com certeza fez Goodspeed olhar com estranheza o garoto.

- Se importa de explicar? Fiquei um pouco... confuso...

- Eu não tenho medo dela pela aparência assustadora, que não vou negar que tem, tenho medo do que pode fazer. O poder que ela tem. É algo que não sei se poderia estar em minhas mãos, nem nas de nenhum de nós pilotos...

- Não é algo para alguém na idade de vocês, é isso que quer dizer?

- Não. Um Evangelion é poder demais para qualquer um!

- Então, por que você pilota isso?

- Pelos outros... – O garoto desviou o olhar de Mark.

- Hm, parece que não gosta muito de falar sobre isso. Vamos indo, eu e Pliskin vamos levar você e a Asuka para casa. – E deu um tapinha nas costas do garoto.

_Acho que Snake tem razão em relação a ele. Talvez fosse bom ter ele ao nosso lado... mas Asuka é muito mais fácil de persuadir. Apesar de que... dois é melhor que um. Bom dessa vez eu consulto o velho antes de tomar alguma decisão precipitada._

---

Ela abriu um dos armários, o de número 02 especificamente, e tirou tudo que havia ali dentro: uma camisa branca, um vestido verde, meias brancas e longas e um par de sapatos pretos. Era o uniforme completo da escola onde estudava e que provavelmente ela tinha esquecido ali em uma das suas missões de algum tempo atrás. Ficou olhando para as peças de roupa por algum tempo até que se lembrou do dia em que usou aquelas roupas pela última vez. Uns poucos e pequenos rasgos e uma parte ou outra mais suja nas peças, principalmente no vestido verde, faziam daquela roupa algo cheio de más recordações. Ela jogou a primeira coisa que viu no chão e socou o próprio armário, repetindo o gesto de meses antes após um fracasso nas lutas contra os anjos que ela sequer lembrava qual era.

A ação dela foi tão instintiva e impensada que sequer escolheu o punho para desferir o golpe, só foi perceber a besteira de ter usado logo punho e braço enfaixados quando a dor a fez segurar ambos contra o corpo na tentativa inútil de fazer a sensação passar logo. Mesmo seu olho direito estando fortemente fechado, ele teve de abrir para deixar escapar umas poucas lágrimas.

_Aquilo nunca vai acontecer de novo! Eu voltei a ser piloto do Eva! Eu voltei a ter alguma coisa na minha vida! _

- Eu estou chorando... por causa da dor... POR CAUSA DA DOR! - Ela gritou, como se tivesse alguém ali para que devesse alguma explicação.

Soryu Asuka Langley sabia muito bem o motivo de suas lágrimas, ainda que fosse difícil admitir para si mesma. Não era a dor a razão daquela cena, que ela já estava achando patética, mas sim a lembrança que aquelas roupas trouxeram a ela. O motivo de elas estarem ali é que provavelmente algum funcionário da Nerv achou - errado - que elas tinham de ficar naquele armário. O estado em que elas estavam era perfeitamente explicável e claro na cabeça da piloto da Unidade 02.

Poucos dias depois da derrota para Arael, Asuka ficou desesperada, toda sua vida começou a desmoronar. A solução que ela encontrou? Foi para uma das áreas devastadas pelo Segundo Impacto, um conjunto de apartamentos do que antes foi um distrito japonês qualquer, provavelmente o que havia restado da velha Tóquio. Por dias ficou vagando por lá. No começo pensava no que faria de sua vida, mas depois de um dia ou dois já tinha feito sua decisão, o restante do tempo ficou tomando coragem para botar seu "plano" finalmente em prática. Quase não tinha mais forças, havia um bom tempo que não comia nada e apenas tomava água do primeiro lugar que encontrasse depois do desespero que a sede a fazia passar. Um desses lugares que encontrou água foi o escolhido. Tirou toda a sua roupa, um pouco suja e rasgada devido a noites mal dormidas num chão empoeirado e atolado de qualquer coisa, dobrou e arrumou impecavelmente todas as peças e finalmente deitou-se na banheira quase cheia de água de chuva. Não sabe quanto tempo olhou para o céu azul pelo buraco imenso no teto sobre ela, mas foram longas horas, o bastante para reunir a coragem que lhe faltava para requintar seu ato final. Pegou um pedaço pequeno de vidro - que facilmente cabia na palma de sua mão - esquecido na beirada da banheira e cortou lentamente os dois pulsos. Mergulhou ambas as mãos na água que não demorou a ganhar cor e voltou a olhar para o céu azul.

Parecia um clichê, ela tinha admitido isso até naquele momento, mas a sensação que teve era de que a vida aos poucos ia deixando o seu corpo, manter os olhos abertos era cada vez mais difícil, quanto mais a consciência. Ela havia sentido essa última se dissipar tão rápido quanto sua visão, chegou um momento que tinha a certeza de que faltava pouco, muito pouco para finalmente deixar o seu corpo. Mantinha os olhos abertos ainda que não prestasse atenção nenhuma no que via. Naquele momento sua mente era apenas um vazio oscilando entre branco e preto, dependendo dos raios de sol estarem ou não cobertos por nuvens que corriam rápidas no céu. Foi quando algo, alguém ou até mesmo _Ele_, fechou as portas para aquele destino e tomou o controle da situação. Ouviu passos lentos vindo de uma direção qualquer onde provavelmente haveria alguma porta. A consciência voltou a ela - como se uma vela se acendesse em meio ao breu total - e por um curto período ela voltou a ter controle sobre si. Foi o bastante para virar o rosto para a direção dos passos e ver uma pessoa se aproximando completamente envolta de uma escuridão intimidadora, ainda que o ambiente fosse claro e a única sombra até então pairasse sobre sua face magra dos dias sem ingerir alimento algum.

O pouco que ela realmente lembrava daquela cena, foi da figura se aproximar, chegar ao lado dela e fazer um movimento rápido com as mãos, tirando algo do rosto e guardasse em algum lugar perto da cintura, em seguida, um rápido brilho de luz surgiu naquele momento – o sol refletiu em algum metal – e então o rosto do estranho se aproximou do dela. O dele ainda estava coberto de sombras, exceto por uma parte que a ruiva logo soube identificar, quando seus olhos azuis a pouco de perder a vida encontrarem olhos verdes de um estranho irradiando compaixão e esperança. Ela ouviu o barulho da água e os braços do estranho de olhos verdes mergulharam no líquido já vermelho e levantaram seu corpo, consequentemente revelando a sua nudez. Mas em nenhum momento ele deixou de olhar para os olhos dela, - _Nenhum momento mesmo! -_ ignorando completamente o fato dela estar sem roupa alguma. Antes de desmaiar, Asuka sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se ali nos braços daquele estranho o calor voltasse ao seu corpo, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com a sua consciência, a última coisa que ela lembrava foi do estranho beijar seu rosto e falar algumas palavras que ela lembrava com clareza: "_Não é sua hora, querida..."._

Quase que instantaneamente, após ditas aquelas palavras a escuridão finalmente tomou conta dela. - _Mas a escuridão da consciência e não... a morte... -_ Ela nunca soube como conseguiu sobreviver, como chegou na Nerv, muito menos como agüentou tanto tempo até receber o tratamento necessário. Mas a ruiva realmente se surpreenderia se soubesse como o estranho saiu daquele prédio abandonado: justamente por aquele buraco onde só se via o céu azul.

Ela finalmente levantou-se do chão e pôs-se de pé. Sentiu uma dormência nos joelhos, mas resolveu ignorar e caminhar em direção aos chuveiros. Aos poucos foi jogando as roupas no chão até que ficou só com as íntimas. Parou em frente a uma das portas. Exatamente a 00. Queria socar essa porta também. Só que o cheiro de sangue do LCL em todo o seu corpo e a lembrança da dor de momentos atrás a fez desistir. Virou-se e procurou a com o número 02 na frente. Entrou do jeito que estava e ligou o chuveiro.

_Dane-se! É só para tirar essa droga do cabelo! _E ela ficou ali, deixando a água bater no seu rosto com os olhos fechados e a mente livre de qualquer pensamento, inclusive o de quanto tempo ela já tinha perdido ali.

Saiu do chuveiro, ignorando e deixando o mesmo um pouco aberto fazendo com que algumas gotas caíssem de tempo em tempo, dando pelo menos algum som àquele vestiário silencioso. Andou lentamente até o banco que quase atravessava a sala de ponta a ponta. Sentou-se ali e jogou a toalha azul que usou para se enxugar em um canto qualquer da sala. _Mesmo depois desse tempo todo eles continuam com essa droga de cor nas minhas toalhas. Sabem que eu gosto de vermelho! _Pegou as roupas que achou no armário e começou a vesti-las. Logo na primeira das que pegou, as meias brancas, notou que as ataduras de seu braço direito continuavam com a cor meio alaranjada e quando chegou com o braço mais perto do rosto conseguiu sentir aquele cheiro desagradável. Ela sabia que não seria um pouco de água nem aquele sabonete vagabundo que mudariam aquilo, ainda que tivesse passado um bom tempo no banho.

Evitando olhar o braço de ataduras, conseguiu botar as meias rapidamente, mas parou novamente ao colocar a camisa branca e senti-la molhar ao cobrir o seu sutiã molhado. Era o preço que se pagava por alguma decência naquele complexo cheio de câmeras. Ignorou, sabendo que o vestido verde que ela colocou por cima cobriria a transparência da camisa. Terminou de se vestir ao finalmente colocar os sapatos pretos. Levantou e caminhou até um espelho horizontal grande pendurado sobre várias pias.

_Meu olho... ninguém pode me ver assim..._ Falou consigo mesma enquanto olhava o reflexo no espelho. Esse foi um dos principais motivos para não ter voltado para a escola. Não queria que ninguém a visse assim. Com as ataduras no braço ela poderia inventar qualquer mentira: caiu de uma escada, tropeçou e quebrou o pulso ou alguma coisa, apesar de não haver gesso nenhum ali. Mesmo se quisesse falar a verdade, tinha sido proibida pelo Comandante Ikari. Ninguém poderia saber que um piloto de Evangelion, uma "criança" de 14 anos – na época, agora ela já estava com 15 – receberia danos reais. Real como um braço partido em dois e um olho perfurado e possivelmente inutilizado depois disso. A informação dada ao público, e até as Nações Unidas era de que só havia uma "dor falsa" efeito da alta sincronização dos pilotos. Tanto faz, ela não falaria a verdade mesmo. As pessoas não poderiam saber o que ela sofreu. _Não preciso da piedade deles!_ Ela pensou com raiva.

Passou a mão lentamente pelo curativo molhado e também laranja por causa do LCL. Pelo menos não estava descolando já que as ataduras giravam pelo seu rosto cobrindo uma pequena parte. Somente o olho esquerdo tinha realmente um curativo, que era suportado por duas ou três voltas de uma atadura que ia de um lado ao outro da cabeça. Ela não gostava de se ver assim. Gostava muito menos da idéia de perder o olho e precisar de um transplante ou uma cirurgia louca dessas, não queria saber de perder um de seus lindos olhos azuis, uma das partes que mais admirava no seu corpo, depois de suas curvas e o cabelo vermelho cor de fogo.

Deslizou os dedos mais uma vez pelo curativo e um sorriso, pequeno e tímido, mas ainda um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. Não sentia mais dor nenhuma ali. Mais uma prova de que Mark Goodspeed realmente tinha boas intenções. Os remédios que ela tomava ainda no hospital não ajudavam em nada na cura dos ferimentos, e ela tinha certeza disso devido as dores que sentiu dia após dia naquela sala branca e depressiva. Já os comprimidos que o agente secreto deu a ela realmente estavam fazendo efeito, ainda que tivesse de tomá-los escondidos de Misato e dar um jeito de sumir com os que foram receitados para ela pelos outros médicos, se assim poderiam ser chamados os profissionais sem ética que provavelmente estavam sendo subornados para tentar sem sucesso retardar a recuperação dela. Era engraçada a reação dos médicos quando verificavam o estado dela e só viam melhoras, exatamente o contrário do que esperavam. O sorriso deles era o mais falso e forçado possível. Talvez seja por isso que depois de ter desaparecido misteriosamente do hospital, em nenhuma das vezes um médico atendeu mais do que uma vez a jovem alemã, provavelmente um sinal de que estavam sendo despedidos - ou coisa pior, assim ela esperava - por incompetência.

Ainda não seria por esse súbito momento de felicidade que a faria mudar de idéia e aparecer na escola dessa forma. Já bastavam Misato e Shinji e agora os funcionários da Nerv vê-la dessa forma. Todos eles, mesmo que não falassem diretamente, principalmente o jovem Ikari, sentiam pena dela e esperavam ansiosos por sua recuperação, pelo menos era o que diziam. Já bastava a piedade deles. Não queria um bando e interesseiros falsamente se preocupando com ela quando chegasse na escola. Era um dos contras de ser uma das garotas mais populares daquele colégio. A única pessoa que se preocupava de verdade com Asuka e também a única verdadeira amiga que conseguiu fazer lá foi Hikari Horaki, apesar dela ter o defeito de estar apaixonada por um dos "Três Patetas": Toji. Mas isso ela conseguiria digerir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Não queria aparecer daquela forma em público e mais tarde ter de usar um implante no seu olho esquerdo. Isso só atrairia mais ainda a condolência das pessoas, e também risadas ou alegria para os mais sádicos. Por mais perfeita que fosse a cirurgia e o implante... _não seriam mais os mesmos olhos... _Ela se esforçou e com custo conseguiu segurar uma lágrima ao pensar nessa terrível possibilidade. _Ou usar um tapa-olho... ARGH!_ Virou-se e deu as costas para o espelho. Pegou o terno de Goodspeed que ela jogou no chão logo que entrou no vestiário e também as roupas encharcadas de LCL, botou todas na sacola onde estava a muda de roupa no armário, exceto pela vestimenta de Mark, que voltou ao corpo dela pelo pouco de frio que ainda sentia. Fez questão de lembrar-se de quando chegar em casa tratar de jogar fora ou queimar a sacola._ Vou queimar essa droga de uniforme também._ Foi em direção a porta da saída ainda a passos lentos, quando uma gota do chuveiro voltou a cair e fez-se ouvir naquele silêncio todo. Foi o bastante para chamar a atenção da ruiva de volta para aquela direção, e para o espelho logo em seguida. E mesmo de longe ela viu seu reflexo mais uma vez, em especial nas ataduras do rosto.

Ela não sabe como e nem por que, mas quando se viu no espelho, pela segunda vez naquele lugar um sorriso rápido surgiu na face da ruiva. Ela viu esperança. A mesma esperança que viu em olhos verdes naquele dia fatídico. Para se lembrar, precisava lutar contra sua mente e sua memória, mas pelo menos ali, ela conseguia sair vitoriosa. Aos poucos o que ela se lembraria daquele dia seriam apenas os olhos verdes cheios de esperança, compaixão... _e salvação..._ O resto ela não fazia questão de se lembrar.

A jovem piloto ainda estava anestesiada com seus pensamentos e levou um pequeno, mas imperceptível para qualquer observador, susto. A última pessoa que esperava estar ali esperando por ela era Solid Snake, conhecido por ela apenas como Iroquois Pliskin. O corpo alto do segurança ocidental a fitou por alguns instantes com alguma curiosidade. A ruiva viu um sinal de fadiga no homem, que respirava alto mas que logo tratou de se recompor. Era como se ele tivesse corrido até ali. Asuka encarou Snake por algum tempo tendo a certeza de esquecer uma expressão amigável ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele deu uma rápida risada antes de com o maior prazer, quebrar uma das regras da Nerv: Não fumar. Acendeu o cigarro e deu as costas pra ruiva, andou poucos passos antes de voltar-se para ela com uma expressão de alguém que não estava gostando de ser feito de tolo. Asuka tinha entendido que a razão dele estar ali era para levá-la para casa. Só que estava sendo desafiador e divertido tentar arrancar algum sinal de irritação do seu segurança.

- Onde está o Mark? – Ela falou após quase um minuto de troca de olhares de "quem cede primeiro" com Snake.

- Foi pegar o Shinji. Vamos levar vocês dois para casa, Katsuragi disse que vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo.

- O dia e a noite toda, ela quis dizer... – Asuka completou com um forçado desinteresse na voz. Mas na verdade o fato de ficar sozinha em casa com Shinji a deixava nervosa. Em todos os sentidos.

- Se quiser podemos ficar lá com vocês por algum tempo, não temos nada pra fazer mesmo...

- Não, obrigada, mas adultos responsáveis me controlando não é algo que eu estou acostumada.

- O que quer dizer com responsáveis? – O segurança perguntou com certa curiosidade apesar de já adivinhar no que a ruivinha se referia.

- Vocês foram lá em casa outro dia... sabem que Misato é a definição perfeita de responsabilidade...

- Ah, de algum crédito a ela. Com certeza é melhor viver com alguém como a Misato do que comigo.

- Talvez. Apesar de você me parece uma pessoa incrivelmente chata.

- Hehe... é verdade. Cortesia de anos de treinamento militar.

- Hmm, e onde você serviu ou treinou esse tempo todo? Um soldado do seu nível deve ter viajado pelos mais variados países, não é? Deve ter várias histórias interessantes – Asuka quase não acreditava, mas o velho Pliskin acabava de levantar um tópico atraente para uma conversa.

- Vários países, várias zonas de guerra, lutado com diversos inimigos... mas duvido que uma pirralha como você se interesse pela minha história. Dormiria ainda no começo dela.

- Então conte sua história lá em casa, pelo menos assim eu consigo dormir sem me preocupar com o pervertido do Shinji.

- Ah não! Contar historinha pra criança dormir já é demais! – Snake tentou responder com indignação, mas sabia que no fundo estava gostando da discussão infantil que estava tendo com ela.

- Calado! Você que me provocou, agora agüenta! Ou eu falo para o comandante que não está cumprindo o seu trabalho!

_Há! Eu pedi pra isso... _Snake pensou sorrindo e logo avistou Mark e Shinji em frente ao elevador que levava ao estacionamento.

---

As ruas de Tóquio-3 costumam ser bastante movimentadas, principalmente perto do anoitecer quando um número incontável de veículos invade as estradas. As pessoas acabavam de sair de seus trabalhos e se dirigiam a seus lares. Era a hora do rush. E na capital do Japão não era diferente das outras cidades do mundo. Os mesmos veículos, as mesmas pessoas estressadas e ansiosas. Definitivamente impossível de se manter calmo naquele momento. Ainda mais se o seu nome é Soryu Asuka Langely.

- PASSA POR CIMA DELE!

Os três ocupantes do carro olharam assustados para a jovem alemã. Todos ali sabiam que deixar Asuka irritada era perigoso, ainda mais em um lugar em que eles não estavam aptos a resolver a situação. Quer dizer, estavam a mercê do engarrafamento, e isso não era bom. Eles logo desviaram o olha da pequena ruiva, novamente assustados. Era impressionante como ela conseguia aterrorizar até mesmo pessoas treinadas a lidar com o medo, como era o caso dos dois seguranças nos bancos da frente da caminhonete preta.

- O QUE FOI?

Silêncio...

Eles também sabiam que responder, ou na pior das hipóteses discutir com Asuka não era algo inteligente. E o jovem Ikari sabia disso tão bem quanto qualquer um. E Shinji Ikari não é um ser dotado de inteligência como os dois outros homens naquele carro, que sabiam perfeitamente a hora de ficar calados, por mais que as intenções fossem boas. Bom, de certa forma isso é um bom sinal, quer dizer que pelo menos o garoto se preocupa com as pessoas. Certo?

- C-calma, Asuka... não precisa se irritar...

Certo, mas Asuka não é uma pessoa que enxerga muito além do seu próprio nariz. E isso quer dizer que se não fosse por Mark e Snake com muito custo conseguindo dominar a situação, o jovem garoto voltaria a pé para casa. Alias, eles tiveram alguma ajuda externa: um conversível amarelo acabava de passar a toda velocidade na contramão da pista vazia ao lado do carro deles. Isso seria uma cena quase normal se não fosse pelos quatro caminhões que o seguiam.

- Aquele não era...

- Era – Snake respondeu depois de fechar o vidro da janela por onde tinha acompanhado a perseguição.

- E por que tinham caminhões atrás deles?

- Nem me pergunte...

- ANDA LOGO! A FILA TA ANDANDO!

---

- E então crianças? Conseguem ficar sozinhos em casa sem se matar? – Mark Goodspeed perguntou para o nada. A resposta veio momentos depois.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

- Eu não estou na sua frente! – Shinji respondeu assustado.

Estava encostado na parede. Prensado, melhor dizendo. Apontava para a direção do pequeno corredor onde ele e Asuka estavam. De fato ele não estava no caminho da garota, mas não era isso que iria mudar a opinião dela, ou o humor. Ela queria simplesmente evitar qualquer contado com o piloto da Unidade 01.

- TÁ SIM!

Foi ai que veio a resposta da pergunta idiota de Mark. Shinji Ikari acabara de passar voando pela frente do segurança, caindo em frente a porta do banheiro e levando abaixo algumas caixas empilhadas que tiveram como destino o corpo do pobre garoto.

- É... acho que não...

- Ai! – Shinji gritou quando outra coisa caiu sobre ele. – Meu cello?

Pouco depois Shinji carregava o case com cello até a sala. Sentou no sofá e começou a retirá-lo. Shinji não sabe o que deu nele para tocar o instrumento, já não o fazia há meses, para falar a verdade ele não tinha a menor idéia onde Misato o tinha guardado. Até tentou perguntar para ela onde estava o cello, mas a major respondeu que estava bêbada e não se lembrava. E ele também não se preocupou nem um pouco em procura-lo. Quem sabe tocar o instrumento de quatro cordas diminua um pouco a tristeza dos últimos tempos, apesar dessa ter sido magicamente amenizada quando a Unidade 01 voltou. Mas ainda haviam as dores das pancadas da sua companheira de trabalho. Talvez o cello fizesse alguma coisa a respeito.

- Eu vou indo pra casa... – Snake falou baixo para ninguém ouvir. Quando estava quase alcançando a porta alguém segurou o seu terno.

- Ei, Pliskin, eu sei que têm mais o que fazer, mas da pra pega o meu violão lá em casa? – Ver Shinji com o violoncelo pareceu uma boa chance de acalmar os ânimos naquela casa, e principalmente de uma certa pessoa.

O piloto da unidade 01 se surpreendeu com a agilidade que ainda conseguia tocar. Não que se considerasse um bom violoncelista, apesar de várias pessoas o terem elogiado e por incrível que pareça até mesmo Asuka estava entre elas. Ele poderia ficar o dia todo ali tocando, afinal era a primeira vez que se sentia realmente bem em tocar. Todos os seus problemas pareceram sumir por... dois minutos. Foi o tempo que ele levou para começar a tocar e ser interrompido pela voz irritante de Asuka.

- Para de tocar essa droga! Eu to tentando dormir! – Veio a voz do quarto dela.

_E ela disse que eu tocava bem... deve ser por causa do dia ruim que ela teve..._ Assim ele esperava. Por mais que estivesse adorando voltar a tocar o seu instrumento, um pedido de Asuka era uma ordem. O cello estava para entrar no case quando alguém se sentou no sofá ao lado dele e chamou sua atenção. Era Mark Goodspeed com um violão. Bem bonito, por sinal. Parecia ser do tipo caro a julgar pelo nível de detalhes e principalmente pela cor. Provavelmente tinha sido feito especialmente para Mark, uma vez que um violão como aquele não se encontrava em qualquer lugar. De cor verde escura, haviam detalhes pretos e brancos de uma arte exótica, quase tribal, que após envolver a boca, seguia com uma linha que ultrapassava o cavalete e contornava as beiradas do corpo. Essas, assim como as trastes, eram douradas. Para completar, as cordas eram de um nítido e brilhante prata e sem nenhum sinal de desgaste, provavelmente recém compradas.

- E ai! A quinta sinfonia de Beethoven não tem violão?

- Acho que não.

- Ei, sei de uma que pode ser tocada por violão e cello: Canon, de Johann Pachebel.

- Ah... eu conheço essa...

- He, o primeiro one-hit-wonder da história – Snake comentou encostado na parede.

Parece que ele resolveu ficar mais um pouco, provavelmente para ver a reação de Asuka quando visse os dois e que o barulho não cessou. Num primeiro momento isso seria mais interessante do que ver os outros dois tocarem. Por mais que tenham começado com uma música clássica, Snake tinha a impressão que em pouco tempo Mark estaria fazendo o garoto tocar Led Zeppelin com o violoncelo. Mesmo se isso não fosse possível.

- Mas... não vai ficar um pouco estranho?

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que um violino vai nos acompanhar logo, logo. – Mark respondeu ao garoto.

---

Amazônia, América do Sul

Dois olhos azuis observavam um pequeno pássaro amarelo. Aquela cena provavelmente era a mais bonita e fantástica que o homem de cabelos loiros tinha visto nos últimos dias. Quase uma semana ali naquela floresta equatorial e este foi o único momento ali digno de uma fotografia. A tranqüilidade que passava aquele passarinho e o momento eram tantas que ele botou suas armas no chão e procurou pela sua câmera digital. Não, ele não era alguém com gosto para fotografia, muito menos esse era um hobby para ele, que alias ele vinha tentando achar um fazia algum tempo. Era um soldado, mas acima de tudo prezava pelas belezas que a natureza podia oferecer, e o momento em questão era provavelmente um dos raros que lhe seriam oferecidos na sua estadia na Amazônia.

Tirou o aparelho digital da mochila e posicionou nas mãos. Mirou no pequeno animal e ficou admirando-o por algum tempo pela tela de cristal líquido da câmera. _Click!_ Lá estava a foto guardada na memória da câmera e no seu banco de dados da sua base no outro lado do mundo. Um dos _prós _da nova tecnologia. O problema seria que em questão de segundos o coronel Roy Campbell o chamaria pelo codec perguntando que baboseira era aquela que ele tinha acabado de enviar pela internet. Aquela câmera era usada para fins estratégicos, como conseguir confirmação da existência de ameaças ou para traçar planos estratégicos de invasão e assalto com a ajuda das fotografias. E não para passarinhos. Foi antevendo a bronca do coronel Campbell que a imagem de Rosemary passou pela cabeça de Jack Raiden. Provavelmente não haveria nenhuma discussão sobre a foto que ele acabara de tirar. Rose entenderia perfeitamente os motivos de Raiden e quem sabe até fizesse algum comentário para alegra-lo.

_Mas eu devia ter pensado nisso antes de te-la engravidado..._ Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para o passarinho. O pequeno pulou com graça de um galho para o outro na arvore onde estava e foi em direção a um ninho, provavelmente o seu. Raiden deu uma risada ao ver as cabeças dos filhotinhos saltarem de dentro do ninho e cumprimentarem a mãe. Nem pensou nas conseqüências. Tirou mais uma foto antes de guardar a câmera.

Um soldado trajando uma roupa camuflada em dois tons de marrom se aproximou dele. O loiro observou o sul-americano por algum instante, principalmente a roupa que ele trajava. Era a de um militar normal, um soldado de infantaria. Não oferecia proteção nenhuma exceto pela sua camuflagem oferecida pelos tons de cores. O soldado provavelmente o estranhou também: um homem vestido com as roupas de Raiden não era comum de se ver por aquelas regiões. Poucos anos atrás tudo bem, aqueles soldados especiais estrangeiros tinham sido muito usados nas guerras civis que ocorreram nas cidades daquele continente. Bem, mas numa floresta, talvez fosse a primeira vez que um agente daqueles comandava alguma operação.

O jovem militar tirou o chapéu de mesmos tons de marrom como a roupa e o segurou entre o braço e o corpo, fez posição de sentido mostrando um pouco de respeito, coisa que Raiden tinha visto pouco na sua estadia. Não que ele fizesse muita questão disso.

- Senhor, toda a ameaça inimiga ao longo do _Negro River_ foi eliminada. As equipes Guará, Albatroz e Gavião asseguraram os perímetros das cidades próximas. Os Araras tiveram alguns contratempos na capital, mas com a chegada da sua _Bravo Team_, as forças americanas foram reprimidas e em poucos minutos a ameaça foi dizimada.

As palavras do soldado foram um pouco confusas para Raiden, ele misturou inglês com a língua daquele país, e isso já era confuso o bastante, para piorar ainda tinha nomes das equipes, todas nomeadas a partir de animais da fauna nativa e que o agente especial logo os considerou quase impossíveis de pronunciar, pelo menos com perfeição. Apesar da confusão das línguas, a última palavra do soldado foi a que mais chamou a atenção de Raiden, o bastante para sua curiosidade pedir uma melhor explicação para o jovem militar.

- Dizimada?

- Sem prisioneiros senhor. Houve alguns protestos da Bravo Team, mas a capitã Silverburgh amenizou os ânimos dos seus soldados.

Era o resultado de tantos anos de hostilidade americana. Não só os povos da América do Sul, mas como os de todas as partes do mundo não viam com bons olhos os americanos. E este era um bom motivo para descontar a raiva contra os americanos, ainda que chamar mercenários – como eram os inimigos – de patriotas de qualquer que seja o país, mesmo sendo grande maioria deles americanos, fosse algo meio errado. Mas parecia que era isso que os sul-americanos tinham instituído pelo senso comum: sem prisioneiros. Em uma parte da sua consciência, Raiden chegava a dar um pouco de razão aos sulistas.

- A única coisa que podemos fazer e não repetir os gestos dele, tenente... Mendes – Raiden acentuou um sotaque espanhol ao falar o nome escrito na roupa. De alguma forma, o tenente pareceu mudar de humor de repente. Ignorou o olhar do jovem e voltou a falar. – Avise a tropa que teremos dez horas de descanso, vamos esperar o dia amanhecer e começar a subir o _Uaupes River._ Continuando pela margem direita vamos chegar num vilarejo guardado pelas tropas brasileiras e pelos Pacificadores das Nações Unidas, a partir daí vocês vão em veículos até a Colômbia. – Raiden estava realmente estranhando o olhar indignado do jovem. Até onde ele sabia um tenente e os demais abaixo da hierarquia de capitão deviam direcionar algum respeito a esse último.

- O senhor não vai nos acompanhar até a Colômbia? – O soldado perguntou com interesse. O capitão Raiden, apesar da provável origem americana era uma boa pessoa. Mesmo sendo de uma divisão superior a qualquer exército daquela região, e provavelmente do mundo também, ele tratava todos da tropa de forma amigável. Todos os dias distribuía seus "_Hi's!" _e "_Good Morning's!"_ para todos os soldados, apesar de que no começo muitos não terem entendido o inglês dele. A saudação militar já tinha sido quase esquecida naquela unidade. Foi trocada por "_Hi_, capitão!" e "_Hello,_ capitão!", com os cabos e sub-tenentes obviamente misturando as duas línguas.

- Não, vou pegar um helicóptero até a capital e depois pego um jato direto para Tóquio-3 no Japão. Parece que os Patriots vão começar a atacar por lá. Botar panos quentes em conflitos aqui na floresta é fácil, não há muitos civis por aqui, apesar da dificuldade que estamos passando para explicar para os moradores das cidades o que é tudo isso. Só que um conflito armado numa cidade como Tóquio é algo diferente, não vamos conseguir segurar a mídia lá. É só ver os Evangelions e aqueles monstros que eles lutavam, era pra ser segredo, mas sempre tem um idiota com uma filmadora que não obedece as ordens – Raiden ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Ir para a capital do Japão estava começando a deixa-lo apreensivo. Eram coisas gigantes demais pro gosto dele. Evangelions, e ainda era capaz de mais daqueles monstros aparecerem. Ainda havia as tais de Seele e Nerv que não iam muito bem. E pra completar, como se tudo aquilo fosse pouco, os Patriots iam começar a agir lá, e isso significava problemas. E Metal Gears...

- É verdade, a mídia é sempre um problema, senhor.

- Até que alguém venha para cá me substituir, provavelmente você vai ser promovido ao comando, Mendes – Raiden respondeu e logo viu a cara fechada voltar ao jovem tenente. _Pensei que qualquer um gostaria de ser promovido._ Logo em seguida pegou suas armas: um rifle Colt de fabricação americana e um embrulho que todos da tropa achavam estranho, tinha pouco mais de um metro de altura e era envolto por um pano e cordas. Alguns achavam que só podia ser uma espada, mas isso seria algo meio inútil num campo de batalha moderno.

- Hm, que pena... Ah, e senhor! – Raiden se virou para o tenente Mendes. – O senhor poderia parar com esse sotaque espanhol... o pessoal não gosta...

- Ah, então é isso. Certo, desculpe então! – E o rapaz loiro se virou e foi em direção ao acampamento. O jovem tenente ficou ali parado, incrédulo. Um militar de hierarquia superior se desculpar a seus subordinados não era algo que se vê todo dia.

* * *

Notas do autor: Desculpem pela demora, tive um bloqueio que só foi passar quando começei a escrever uma fanfiction nova (devo postar nos próximos meses) '  
Ok, nem eu consigo mais segurar a Rei pra história. No próximo capítulo ela aparece. Tive que mudar umas pequenas coisas na história por isso, mas elas só vão deixar tudo mais interessante (e desafiador pra mim ¬¬)

Escrito ao som de: Emerson, Lake & Palmer - Karn Evil 9 e suas vááárias _impressions_, The Cult - Star e os álbuns Mother's Milk do Red Hot Chilli Peppers e Keepers of the Seven Keys parts 1, 2 & 3 do Helloween.


	6. Duetos, parte 1: Canon

Bullets In Blue Sky

Tiros No Céu Azul

Capítulo 5: Duetos, parte 1: Canon

(Contém Spoilers do filme End of Evangelion. Ainda que isso seja uma interpretação pessoal de alguns momentos do filme.)

"Raiden... Raiden! Você pode me ouvir?"

Cinco minutos passaram desde que a foto foi mandada pela internet. Cinco minutos tranqüilos, que tirando a conversa com o tenente Mendes, se passaram na maior tranqüilidade e num quase silêncio. Raiden jurou que ouviu os filhotinhos do passarinho amarelo gritarem, provavelmente pedindo comida. Apesar do desespero notável em seus suplícios, aquilo era tão sadicamente agradável. Foi só pensar nisso que seu coração mole logo desejou que os pequenos fossem finalmente saciados mesmo isso significando o fim daquela gritaria simpática e quase inaudível.

- Olá coronel! – Raiden tentou ser sarcástico. Falhou miseravelmente. Um pouco de tempo na companhia de Snake talvez ajudasse. E isso lhe parecia cada dia mais próximo.

"Escute, eu sei que esse trabalho é estressante. Vocês estão no meio da selva, acordando e indo dormir com tiros... e sem TV! Eu sei que isso é terrível, eu não conseguiria ficar sem assistir American Idol por mais de uma semana. Mas você tem que se manter sobre controle! E por favor, não fique tirando fotos de pássaros com filhotes, as pessoas vão pensar coisas erradas sobre você!"

E começou a tortura. Roy Campbell quando começava a falar não parava mais. Os anos estavam fazendo ele perder aquela objetividade característica de qualquer oficial tático. Pior ainda, a rispidez de um coronel. Qualquer um pensaria que isso é uma bobagem, que ter alguém mais humano no comando acaba deixando as coisas muito mais fáceis. Isso é meia verdade. Ainda mais se tratado de Campbell, que estava pegando o costume de beber alguma coisa com o teor alcoólico muito acima do convencional antes de qualquer missão. Era levando esse tipo de coisa em consideração que Raiden se sentia feliz pelo amigo não ser um oficial de campo. Bêbados em campo era realmente uma coisa triste. Os sul-americanos tinham o péssimo costume de após uma vitória, introduzirem dois ou três dias de luto a qualquer bebida que não contivesse álcool. Era impressionante como as barracas destinadas a bebidas nunca sofria racionamento, ao contrário das de comida.

- Certo, desculpe coronel. – Jack Raiden sentiu uma súbita vontade de responder a ultima provocação de Campbell. O argumento de ser casado com uma bela como Rose e ter filhos com ela não era de forma nenhuma uma contra-resposta de se jogar fora.

--

Não restava muita coisa naquele dia para Soryu Asuka Langley se não dormir. Ou comer. Já eram quase sete horas da noite e a última coisa que ela comeu foi... foi... Asuka não se lembrava, mas sabia que tinha sido na hora do almoço e que foi horrível. A culinária não era seu forte e ela sabia disso. Por mais estranho que pareça, a garota perfeição nunca trabalhou para mudar esse fato. Por mais que tenha se preocupado a vida toda em ser a dona de si própria, sempre teve alguém cuidando de uma coisinha ou outra na vida dela, e comida era uma delas. Claro, ela não era uma decepção como Misato, conseguia até fazer três ou quatro pratos alemães que ficavam excelentes, e não foram poucas as vezes que foi elogiada por isso. O problema é que ela estava no oriente, no Japão. E a preferência culinária era muito diferente da ocidental. E ela não sabia nada de cozinha japonesa. Não podia arriscar-se em nenhuma receita japonesa sem que saísse algo péssimo, e matar as pessoas por intoxicação alimentar era algo que ela preferia que ficasse exclusivo de Misato.

Mas... ela nunca se preocupou com outras pessoas antes. Por que não simplesmente cozinhar o que ela melhor sabia e deixar de se preocupar com o que Misato e Shinji achariam da comida alemã? Pelo simples motivo de não haver ingredientes ali para isso. E se quisesse compra-los, teria que ela própria arcar com a despesa. Ordens da Misato.

Bom, de qualquer forma, Asuka não estava com fome. E nem sono. Por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguiu manter os olhos fechados por mais de um minuto. Não custa tentar de novo, não é? Foi o que ela fez e estava quase tendo sucesso se não fosse por um violoncelo. Depois do som do instrumento invadir seu quarto pela porta entreaberta e acabar com toda a tranqüilidade do ambiente ela se obrigou a levantar e fazer-se ouvir.

- Para de tocar essa droga! Eu to tentando dormir!

Pronto. A tranqüilidade voltou a reinar no quarto de Asuka. Junto dela o arrependimento. Por mais que nos momentos iniciais a melodia tenha sido irritante, chegando ao ponto de nem ser considerada uma melodia, provavelmente devido ao fato de que o instrumento precisasse ser afinado, após um tempo ela tinha se tornado algo extremamente agradável e que inevitavelmente a levaria a dormir. Só que ela era Soryu Asuka Langley e tinha que alertar aos outros de sua presença. E então ela gritou. E então a melodia parou.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que ela se sentiu arrependida de ter reprimido Shinji Ikari. Um infeliz pensamento de se levantar e ir até a sala se desculpar passou pela cabeça. Seu ego tratou de chuta-lo de lá o mais rápido possível. E se... ela ainda se levantasse e fosse até a fonte da melodia cessada e pedisse... mandasse que o menino continuasse a tocar? Era uma boa idéia. Ela não perderia a majestade e ele se sentiria honrado com um pedido desse. Ou pressionado. Mas quem ligaria para isso? Asuka com certeza não.

E então ela se levantou, apenas para parar na metade do caminho ao ouvir outro som. As cordas de outro instrumento enchiam o apartamento de notas musicais, por um breve momento elas foram disformes e desajeitadas, mas foi por que aquele também precisou ser afinado. Seu ouvido de aspirante à música dizia que aquele som só poderia pertencer a um violão. Tão logo o violão se pôs em perfeito estado para tocar, uma nova sucessão rítmica de notas musicais começou. Até um amador poderia enxergar que aquele som era mais técnico e executado com mais agilidade e perfeição. Por mais que Shinji fosse bom, aquele não poderia ser ele pelo simples fato dele não saber tocar violão.

Ou será que... _Não! Não pode ser! QUE DROGA! EM ALGUMA COISA ELE TEM QUE SER PIOR DO QUE EU!_ A ruiva pensou com raiva e tratou de acelerar o passo até a fonte da música. Nem o fato de um violoncelo ter começado a acompanhar o violão fez a decidida Asuka parar. Empurrou a porta sem medir forças e andou pelo corredor até chegar na sala. De alguma forma ela conseguiu se controlar e pôs apenas o olho bom na esquina e ficou observando a cena. Para seu alivio quem tocava o violão era Mark, e Shinji acompanhava com o violoncelo. De começo estranhou um pouco a música em que tocavam, já que um dueto daqueles dois instrumentos não era muito convencional, mas era a inconfundível Canon de Johann Pachelbel, uma das poucas músicas clássicas que a ruiva suportava, e ao mesmo tempo uma de suas preferidas. Os quatro pilotos: Asuka, Shinji, Rei e Kaworu chegaram a tocar juntos uma vez, mas nem de longe que tinham conseguido tamanha harmonia e perfeição quanto o dueto entre Shinji e o segurança excêntrico, apesar dos dois instrumentos não combinarem tanto, pelo menos na opinião de Asuka.

- Ta legal Shinji, mas... – Mark falou após ambos pararem de tocar.

- Falta alguma coisa não é? – O garoto completou.

- É... falta paixão, agressividade! – Ele disse num tom teatral e começou a rir, o garoto logo o acompanhou. Até Snake, que ainda estava encostado na parede esboçou um sorriso – Não acha, Asuka?

Asuka achou que tinha passado despercebida, mas Goodspeed já havia notado sua presença fazia muito tempo. Desde a chegada dela até a recente conversa que teve com Shinji, ficou observando a reação da ruiva com o canto dos olhos, imperceptíveis devido ao óculos que usava. Ela não respondeu, ficou ali parada e em seguida atraindo os olhares dos outros dois ocupantes da casa. Sentiu seu rosto ficar rosado, mas que logo deu lugar a um olhar de desaprovação e raiva. Ok, ela gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas aquilo ali já era ridículo. E então sumiu de volta para o seu quarto. E é claro que eles ouviram o som de uma porta batendo.

- Por que ela ficou assim? – Shinji perguntou sem esperanças de uma resposta.

- Não sei, mas acho que provocamos ela.

- Você provocou! – Snake corrigiu o amigo. – Eu vou indo, não quero ficar para ver a Blitzkrieg alemã... – Pegou um cigarro e foi em direção da porta. Mas parou quando ouviu um barulho conhecido. Era a porta de Asuka batendo novamente. Ele se perguntou se aquela garota alguma vez na vida ouviu falar de delicadeza. _Hmm, acho que vou ficar pra ver o que acontece. Mas de longe..._ Ele pensou a ultima parte com uma feição preocupada e sentou numa cadeira na cozinha, longe o bastante para ficar fora do alcance de qualquer objeto que pudesse ser arremessado nos dois músico.

- Então você quer paixão e agressividade não é? – Asuka perguntou irritada. Ela tinha um objeto grande na mão e podia usa-lo a qualquer momento.

Mas o que ela fez surpreendeu a todos, até o confiante Mark, que já tinha jogado o violão no sofá para protege-lo. Ela abriu o objeto em suas mãos, que acabou se revelando um case, assim como os outros dois ali no chão, obviamente este era menor, pois comportava um instrumento pequeno. Asuka tirou um violino e seu arco dali de dentro e jogou a caixa preta no chão.

Sentou em uma poltrona que dava de frente para os dois instrumentistas e começou a se preparar. Posicionou o violino no ombro esquerdo e deitou o rosto nele, pegou o arco e o aproximou das cordas. E começou a tocar. O que os dois homens e o garoto viram foi uma exibição esbanjando uma técnica extraordinária não só na postura quanto na forma de tocar e uma agilidade incrível, ainda mais pelo seu braço enfaixado, mesmo que nenhuma dor a incomodasse, ainda assim as ataduras limitavam um pouco os movimentos, Asuka pareceu ignorar isso e adaptou-se sem problemas àquela condição. Havia começado com agressividade, como se quisesse chamar a atenção – mais ainda – da sua pequena platéia. Como planejado, logo conquistou os espectadores e pode diminuir a velocidade, não que estivesse cansada, mas por que queria mostrar que dominava plenamente as técnicas do instrumento. Harmônicos suaves davam lugar a vibratos agressivos, e vice versa. Vez ou outra eram intercalados por pizzicatos ou notas duplas. Quando aquilo estava quase caminhando para um progressivo excêntrico, a ruiva voltou a tocar uma bela melodia, mas que ninguém reconheceu. Ou era de autoria dela ou uma improvisação momentânea. De qualquer forma, ela não deixava de ser bela, e cheia de paixão e agressividade.

Enquanto ela tocava, sem perceber um sorriso surgia em seu rosto. Mal podia acreditar ter ficado tanto tempo sem tocar o velho instrumento de herança de família, herdado diretamente de sua mãe. Talvez a única coisa que tenha sobrado de Kyoko Zeppelin, o resto como fotos e objetos pessoais a própria Asuka tratou de dar fim, mesmo contra os protestos da família. Quando foram ver já não havia mais nada. No entanto, aquele violino sobreviveu de alguma forma e apareceu na casa de Asuka poucos dias antes dela viajar para o Japão. Quando aquelas lembranças ruins começaram a tomar conta de sua mente, o sorriso foi sumindo. Mas antes dele se esvair completamente ela parou a música. Encarou os olhares impressionados, inclusive o de Goodspeed, que chegou a tirar o óculos ao presenciar a exibição da ruiva, então ela forçou o riso mais sarcástico que conseguiu, ignorando os pensamentos ruins anteriores.

- Acho que estou um pouco enferrujada...

- Isso foi incrível... – Mark sabia que ela tocava bem. A ficha da garota dizia: demonstra domínio com instrumentos musicais, em particular violino. Mas aquilo ali era ridículo, ela simplesmente tinha se mostrado capaz de participar de qualquer orquestra do mundo.

- Você acha? – Ela perguntou com tom e cara de garota inocente.

- É, foi legal. – Uma voz grave e rouca comentou da cozinha. Seguida de uma risadinha sarcástica. Se pretendia provocar Asuka, não conseguiu.

- Shinji? – Ela perguntou encarando o garoto. A garotinha inocente sumiu e deu lugar a Asuka de sempre.

- Asuka, você foi... fantástica!

- Há! Sempre! – Nem a excitação nas palavras do garoto a impediram de responder de forma debochada.

- E então? Pachebel's Canon? – Mark não esperou a resposta das crianças, começou logo a tocar os primeiros acordes.

- De novo? Ah, vou pra casa! – Snake falou da cozinha e se levantou.

- Se quiser podemos tocar um Metallica, Pliskin! – O rapaz falou e deu uma risada, sabia que Snake não gostava da banda, mas mesmo assim não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar.

- Ah, vai pro... – Ele mesmo se silenciou ao bater a porta da casa.

--

- NÃO! MEU CARRO!

- Era ele ou nós, Natasha! – Kaji disse com as mãos nos ombros da russa ajoelhada.

Atrás deles um buraco gigantesco com fumaça saindo de dentro. Algumas explosões seguiram as palavras do homem. E então rodas e pedaços da carcaça dos caminhões voaram da abertura no chão e passaram rentes ao par. Graças ao movimento rápido de Kaji, que se jogou junto com a moça no chão, ambos saíram ilesos. A russa pareceu não ligar nem para o movimento brusco do companheiro nem para os objetos que quase os atingiu, ela continuava chorando a perda de seu veículo.

- Por que você não foi mais cuidadoso! – E puxou o rabo-de-cavalo dele.

- AAI! Mais cuidadoso? Como? Eu tive que pegar a pistola no porta-malas! COM O CARRO EM MOVIMENTO! – Kaji não era alguém de se irritar, mas passar pelo que ele passou durante a perseguição deixaria qualquer um alterado. Ainda foi tentar consolar a russa e quase teve o cabelo arrancado.

- Como eu vou fazer agora? Não se encontra uma Ferrari conversível no Japão com facilidade! – E se desatou a chorar mais uma vez.

Ryouji Kaji podia até estar irritado, mas ver aquela mulher linda na sua frente, chorando e parecendo tão frágil fez com que a raiva desaparecesse completamente. Sentou ao lado da loira e pos seus braços envolta dela, o que fez Natasha voltar a atenção para ele, apesar de nitidamente ela não parecer confortável, não negou o consolo do companheiro em armas. Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que uma luz iluminou a brilhante mente do homem de rabo-de-cavalo. Lembrou que durante a perseguição eles passaram por uma área da cidade cheia de concessionárias de carros. Como estavam em Tóquio-3 a recentemente transformada em capital do Japão, os melhores serviços e infra-estruturas estavam lá, e isso não deixava de fora os produtos de elite, principalmente carros. Em uma freada brusca que o carro parou completamente em frente a uma das concessionárias, Kaji teve a oportunidade de ter sua atenção chamada por um carro. Se não estava enganado era um Dodge Viper azul escuro da recém lançada quinta geração. Não era um fanático por carros, mas algumas revistas que leu recentemente o ajudaram a reconhecer aquela pérola. Sem pensar duas vezes falou dele para Natasha.

- Podemos ir lá se quiser. Sabe que o Mark tem um coração mole e vai te emprestar o dinheiro.

- Mas e o Snake?

- Ah, sei que você pode amolecer o velho sem problemas!

- Ta bom então... – Natasha sorriu em meio as lágrimas. – Mas tire suas mãos de mim! Eu conheço sua reputação, senhor Kaji! – De um momento para o outro o sorriso virou uma expressão de indignação e raiva.

- T-tá bem... d-desculpe! – Ele falou, já de pé e com as mãos levantadas. – V-vou ligar para alguém vir nos buscar... – Deu as costas para Natasha e começou a discar o celular. _Credo! Como ela consegue mudar de humor tão rápido? Parece alguém que eu conheço..._

--

- He, cansei. Acho que vou indo. – Mark Goodspeed se levantou e começou a guardar o violão. A música parou instantes depois.

- Já?

- Parece que foi rápido, mas acho que tocamos por mais de meia hora. Podemos tocar mais amanhã. – Ele olhou para os dois jovens. Quase achou engraçado a cara de decepção dos dois. – Er... vocês conseguem não se matar, pelo menos até a Misato chegar?

Shinji estava prestes a responder, mas parou para olhar a companheira se levantar da poltrona. Voltou para o seu quarto em silêncio, deixando seus utensílios todos no meio da sala com exceção do violino que ficou onde ela estava sentada.

- Vocês tem o que comer? – Mark perguntou, tirando Shinji do momentâneo transe entre o garoto e o corredor por onde a ruiva havia passado.

- Ah, sim. Eu faço alguma coisa depois, não precisa se preocupar.

- 'kay! Boa noite! – O segurança disse e desapareceu na escuridão da cozinha, violão e case em mãos.

O jovem Ikari suspirou e se jogou no sofá vazio. Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar no que acabara de acontecer. Fechou os punhos e abriu, repetindo o movimento mais algumas vezes. Não tinha a menor idéia de quando começou com essas contrações involuntárias, só que começaram a se intensificar quanto mais tempo passava em Tóquio-3. Ele sorriu de leve. Aquilo felizmente não era o espasmo. Suas mãos estavam doendo, e só isso. Provavelmente por que ficou tanto tempo sem tocar o cello e a poucos minutos atrás ter acompanhado dois quase-profissionais. Não foi tão difícil assim, mas vez ou outra acompanhar Asuka exigia dele uma agilidade que nunca tinha posto a prova.

Quando a garota se tornou o tópico em questão o sorriso sumiu do rosto dele, dando lugar a expressão padrão de Shinji Ikari. A ruivinha não tinha mudado em nada quando estava perto dele, ou melhor, mudou sim, mas para pior. Ele sabia que a relação deles nunca tinha passado de algo como: companheiros de trabalho se tolerando. Por um tempo eles até puderam se considerar amigos, depois dele ter salvo a ruiva no vulcão eles começaram a trocar até alguns "bom dias" – Guttem Morgen por parte de Asuka – mas tudo rolou escada a baixo depois da garota ser atacada pelo 15° Anjo. E a gota d'água foi no dia do Terceiro Impacto. Desde então Asuka mal olhava para a cara dele. E ele dava total razão a ela.

Continuar pensando naquilo só iria deixar o garoto mais triste e alguém naquela casa tratou de traze-lo de volta a realidade, ainda que seu objetivo fosse outro.

- Wark!

Shinji abriu os olhos e olhou para o pingüim de água quente. _Deve estar com fome. Misato continua achando que ele pode sobreviver só de cerveja._ Ele se levantou e carregou o pingüim até a cozinha. Pegou uma cadeira e o deixou ali sentado. O simpático animal ficou observando o dono responsável preparar alguma coisa para ele comer.

--

Asuka tentava inutilmente dormir. Ela não tinha conseguido antes e já estava achando que seria improvável que conseguisse faze-lo. Olhou para o relógio na parede a sua frente. Mesmo estando escuro ela conseguiu ver os ponteiros apontando quase oito horas, o que queria dizer que não estava nem perto da hora que costumava dormir. _No que eu estou preocupada? Não tenho aula. Nem devem ter re-começado ainda._ Ela nem sabia se o calendário escolar interrompido devido aos últimos acontecimentos já tinha voltado ao normal. Foi divulgado pela mídia que os Anjos tinham sido eliminados e que as forças da JSSDF atacaram a Nerv, pois terroristas haviam tomado o complexo. Uma mentira maldosa se você fosse um dos espectadores na Nerv no dia do Terceiro Impacto, uma quase hilária mentira se você fosse um dos protagonistas. As pessoas já não tinham mais medo de viver naquela cidade e começaram a voltar aos montes a cada dia. Como acabou virando a capital administrativa depois disso tudo acabou por trazer mais gente ainda. _É, já devem ter começado..._

Por mais tedioso que fosse pensar na escola, não estava funcionando. Os olhos continuavam fechados e nem sinal do sono chegar. _Talvez pensar em outra coisa ajude..._

E foi o que ela fez. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa boa para variar, mas era como se ela pudesse contar com os dedos os momentos felizes que teve na vida e quando esses aconteciam, por uma ironia sádica eram acompanhados de outros, maus e que só pioravam a sua vida. Como o dia em que foi escolhida para pilotar um Evangelion e quando foi contar para a sua mãe... _NÃO! NÃO! Chega! A culpa não foi minha! Não vou pensar mais naquilo!_ Os gritos explodiam em sua mente e ela se revirava violentamente na cama. Quando a batalha terminou estava só ela na cama, o travesseiro e o lençol de alguma forma pararam em lados diferentes do quarto.

_Mama... Mama já me perdoou._ Ela sorriu em meio a soluços e lágrimas. Sempre que pensava em sua mãe, Asuka se sentia assombrada, perseguida por um fantasma que aterrorizava sua sanidade. Só que isso mudou. Na luta contra a JSSDF ela pode sentir Kyoko a protegendo e então se deu conta do que era o Evangelion.

A suprema arma da humanidade na luta contra os anjos era na verdade o lugar onde sua mãe estava. Onde a alma dela estava. Lá, no gigante púrpura, e não no corpo daquela mulher que queria morrer com Asuka e se suicidou. Goodspeed falou isso para ela poucos dias atrás. _Aquela não era sua mãe. O que você viu não foi uma pessoa insana. Alias, sanidade era o que não faltava na sua mãe. Quem você encontrou morta não era nada além de um corpo sem alma._ Eram as palavras do rapaz de óculos escuros se repetindo em sua mente. Tinha tomado muito cuidado ao falar sobre aquele assunto delicado, evitando de machucar Asuka. Ele logo se surpreendeu mais uma vez com a ruivinha, que simplesmente respondeu com um sorriso sincero e disse que já sabia. Mark ficou com cara de bobo por alguns segundos antes de acompanhar a ruiva no sorriso.

_Enfim algo agradável..._ Já estava com o travesseiro de volta na cama e deitava a cabeça nele, mas como previa, nem sinal do sono ainda. Ela suspirou e abriu o olho sem bandagem ao notar alguma coisa de diferente no seu quarto, que acabava de ser invadido mais uma vez. Desta vez não por um som, mas por um cheiro agradável. Só podia significar que Shinji estava fazendo o jantar, e apesar de não estar sentindo fome, ela tinha de se certificar que o "idiota" não se esqueceu dela. Ela se levantou, e só após limpar as lágrimas saiu do quarto.

--

E tudo continuava calmo na Amazônia. Raiden acabara de entrar no acampamento, acompanhado pelo tenente Mendes, que logo deixou a companhia do capitão, despediu-se com uma saudação e foi tratar de suas obrigações: avisar a pequena tropa do período de descanso e depois fazer a contagem de munições e armas no arsenal. O capitão se dirigiu para a uma pequena casa feita de cimento e tijolos, a única daquele vilarejo, sendo todas as outras de madeira. Tinha poucos cômodos, apenas três: um quarto, uma cozinha e um banheiro. Eles deixaram os dois últimos intactos e só limparam o quarto pra depois transforma-lo em um pequeno centro de controle com duas mesas laterais que ocupavam todo o comprimento do cômodo uma de cada lado. Vários laptops sobre elas e dois rádios, em frente a cada um dos eletrônicos, um operador. Na cozinha dois cabos trabalhavam para alimentar a pequena tropa há algumas horas.

Foi para a "sala de controle" e botou seus pertences no primeiro espaço vazio que encontrou na mesa da esquerda. Se encostou na parede e começou a observar a tela do laptop do operador que estava ao seu lado. A interface do programa que o militar utilizava já era velha conhecida de Jack. Havia aprendido a mexer com ela ainda nos primeiros anos de Fox-Hound. O problema eram as palavras. O pessoal ali só se comunicava em português e espanhol, poucos conseguiam falar alguma coisa em inglês. Alguém que falasse fluentemente então, era raro. A sorte dele era o tenente Mendes.

O operador se virou pra ele e se revelou uma mulher. Raiden logo no começo da sua designação para aquele batalhão se preocupou em decorar os rostos e nomes de seus comandados. A jovem a sua frente se chamava Linda Salazar e era uma venezuelana ex-integrante do exército de seu país. Ela era um dos vários informantes das Nações Unidas infiltrados nos exércitos rebeldes que se aliaram aos mercenários. Acabou sendo descoberta, mas por sorte conseguiu escapar para um acampamento da NU. Pouco tempo depois foi transferida para a equipe Alpha, comandada pelo homem loiro ao seu lado. A garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos logo tratou de saúda-lo, obvio que à moda daquela tropa.

- Hi capitão!

- Olá, sub-tenente Salazar.

- E então capitão, quando que vamos subir o rio? – A perguntou. Raiden ficou feliz com aquilo, parece que acabou de encontrar alguém fluente em inglês.

- Vamos ter um descanso de dez horas, depois continuamos com a missão. Sugiro que vá dormir um pouco Salazar, pode deixar que eu assumo o computador. Tenho que falar com uns amigos no Japão.

- Oh, tudo bem então. – A garota se levantou e sorriu para o seu capitão. Pegou um rifle que estava encostado na parede e saiu.

- He, vamos lá! – Raiden sentou na cadeira e começou a mexer no computador.

Ele nem teve tempo de pensar em fechar ou abrir algum programa, uma rajada de tiros foi ouvida, seguida de alguns gritos de seus soldados. A tela do computador ficou preta. Uma bala acabara de atravessar a camada de cimento e tijolos da casa e acertou a máquina. Mais meia dúzia de tiros foram direcionados à pequena casa, por sorte nenhum atingiu outro computador, mas infelizmente acertou um dos soldados que se estendeu inerte na sua cadeira.

Raiden não parou para pensar no pobre companheiro que havia morrido, apenas pegou o seu rifle com uma mão e a mochila na outra. Esperou a sala ser esvaziada pelos dois últimos homens que tinham ficado para desligar os laptops para leva-los a um lugar seguro. Eles fizeram isso com uma velocidade invejável. Tão logo a dupla pegou seus rifles na parede e saiu correndo para a trincheira mais próxima, o ex-Fox-Hound correu para fora da casa.

Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo para fazer isso e tratou de não desperdiça-lo. Olhou para o acampamento todo afim de uma visão total da situação. Bem na sua frente vários soldados pegos de surpresa se encolhiam em algumas pequenas paredes de onde um dia foi uma casa. Nenhum deles estava com medo ou aterrorizado, pelo contrário, apenas se reuniram para uma rápida distribuição de armas. Vários rifles voavam de um lado para o outro, soldados distribuíam eles entre si ou alguns poucos corajosos que estavam na barraca do arsenal jogavam rifles e outras armas para os aliados mais próximos.

Voltou aos seus sentidos quando uma rajada de tiros passou rente ao seu corpo, o que o pegou de surpresa. Deu alguns passos para trás em busca de abrigos. Voltou para a casa de antes e buscou proteção atrás do concreto, apesar de saber que aquilo não ia durar por muito tempo. A adrenalina já era para ter invadido o corpo dele, mas se isso acontecera ele conseguiu se controlar como ninguém. Encostado na parede, se abaixou e começou a revirar a mochila. Não demorou muito para achar o que desejava. Tirou a pistola Five-seveN customizada e desativou a trava de segurança. Botou a correia no rifle e o posicionou nas costas. E então correu para a batalha.

--

- É, ficou bom. – A garota falou após experimentar a comida.

- O que?

- Eu disse que ficou bom, seu idiota!

- Ah... – Ele parecia perplexo com as palavras da ruiva.

- Idiota, parece que nunca ouviu um elogio antes. – Ela parou quando percebeu o que tinha falado.

- De você? Nunca. – Ele logo se arrependeu do que falou.

E então como um raio, caiu sobre aquela casa um momento de silêncio. Por mais que o relógio na parede fizesse algum barulho, que o simpático pingüim batesse suas asas descontroladamente enquanto atacava com gana o seu prato de comida ou que a voz de um repórter fosse ouvida pela pequena televisão da cozinha, era como se não houvesse nada ali. Os dois jovens pareciam não estar naquele plano. Nada ali era forte o bastante para prender suas atenções. Ambos estavam em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos e lembranças.

Voltaram a realidade quando ela bateu com as duas mãos na mesa. O fato do braço injuriado milagrosamente não ter doído mais que o normal não foi o bastante para chamar sua atenção. Só depois que o copo, que acabara de voar e cair, derramou todo o seu conteúdo seja lá o que fosse, sobre a mesa, que ela começou.

- Você sabe o por quê? – Ela falou com frieza, num misto de deboche e raiva. Ambos sabiam que apesar daquilo ter soado como uma pergunta, não era. Como Asuka esperava, a resposta não veio, pelo menos não por forma de palavras. O garoto simplesmente abaixou a cabeça. – Porque você é um idiota, um babaca, um nojento, um pervertido, um covarde, UM DEMENTE! – As palavras pareceram não ter efeito. Não externamente. Mas ela sabia que tinha atingido em cheio Shinji, e não era por isso que ela iria parar. Foi perceber que estava na frente do garoto, sem a menor idéia de quando aconteceu. Porém Shinji ainda parecia não ligar para a situação, continuava com a cabeça abaixada e sem reação nenhuma. Asuka não sabe de onde veio a idéia idiota que teve, mas que tratou de executa-la. Pegou as duas mãos dele e botou envolta do seu pescoço. – Vamos seu demente, termine o que começou!

E finalmente ela teve a atenção de Shinji Ikari, que olhou horrorizado para ela. As palavras não foram nada comparado ao que a ruiva acabava de fazer. Ela podia falar o que quisesse dele, mas aquilo... aquilo era simplesmente a pior coisa que poderia fazer. Como se o tormento anterior não fosse o bastante, outro começou na cabeça do menino. Não foram apenas lembranças que voltaram, elas vieram acompanhadas de dor. Ele não via mais aquela Asuka, mas sim outras duas.

- O que foi? Falta coragem? Mas você conseguiu nas outras vezes! – E então como se fosse mágica, os dois se afastaram. Os dois pareceram assustados com as palavras de Asuka. Por motivos diferentes... talvez nem tanto.

_Não! Não pode ser! E-ela não pode ter visto aquilo... Era eu que estava imaginando aquilo! Não pode! Não pode! É impossível!_ O jovem Ikari estava caído no chão e tremendo, sua boca abriu para falar, mas as palavras não saíram.

Asuka ainda estava de pé, mas tremia igualmente ao garoto. Não parou para analisar as palavras ditas, mas sabia que não devia tê-lo feito. Eram lembranças ruins e que deveriam permanecer impronunciáveis, enterradas, assim como os outros fantasmas dela. Aquilo tudo era como se ela tivesse sido perdoada de um pecado e outro tivesse vindo logo em seguida para tomar seu lugar.

- E-eu só fiz uma vez – A incerteza e o medo na sua voz escondiam a verdade de que ele não se orgulhava nem um pouco do que acabara de falar.

- Eu... eu... SAI DA MINHA FRENTE SEU IDIOTA – E naquele momento, Asuka Langley se igualou a Shinji Ikari ao falar. Até mesmo a sua súbita mudança na voz a deixava no mesmo patamar de Shinji no nível de covardia, claro, onde cada um agia de uma forma.

- Pare! – Shinji disse segurando o braço dela. Num movimento rápido ele havia se posto de pé e agarrado a ruiva. Agora os dois olhos azuis se encaravam numa irônica mudança de posição, Shinji estava mais confiante do que Asuka jamais fora, ela, estava com tanto medo quanto Shinji nos seus piores momentos como piloto. A situação toda não foi o bastante para conter a coragem repentina que invadiu o garoto. – Asuka, o que você viu naquele dia?

Shinji Ikari não precisava ser mais específico na sua pergunta. Ele foi claro o bastante para Asuka entender onde ele queria chegar. Ela não queria falar e não sabe se foi por medo do não mais covarde Ikari, ou se por que no fundo, ela realmente queria compartilhar aquela experiência na esperança que não se tornasse algo parecido com as antigas lembranças de sua mãe.

- Nós... estávamos nesse mesmo lugar... e... e... você me pedia por ajuda... mas eu...eu – Asuka não sabe como as palavras saíram de sua boca, a alemã não tinha controle nenhum sobre elas. Tentava incessantemente tomar o controle delas, mas alguma coisa dentro dela implorava para elas serem jogadas para fora. A jovem não tinha nem idéia que partes da história ela tinha contado ou o quão específica foi, mas sabe que parou exatamente no final quando... – E então você me enf – Não conseguiu terminar. Shinji foi mais rápido e a silenciou da forma que ela jamais poderia esperar.

Asuka sentiu-se presa nos braços do garoto. Por mais que tentasse esboçar alguma reação, fosse ela violenta ou passiva, simplesmente não conseguia. O pensamento óbvio de desvencilhar-se do garoto passou pela sua cabeça, mas ficou por isso mesmo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Milhares de possibilidades se apresentavam a ela, mas não conseguia escolher uma que respondesse a simples pergunta do porque dela não conseguir se afastar de Shinji. Foi quando uma delas fez Asuka quase parar de respirar, tamanho o impacto de apenas cogitar aquela. _Não... isso é impossível..._

Se aceitasse aquilo, seria como se todo aquele muro que ela construiu ao longo de 10 anos simplesmente desmoronasse. Se não aceitasse tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Mas ainda assim esse momento ela jamais esqueceria, e provavelmente se transformaria em mais uma de suas perturbações. E Soryu Asuka Langley estava farta disso. A primeira opção pareceu muito mais tentadora. As conseqüências disso?

Nem se Asuka repassasse mentalmente todo o filme de sua vida acharia algum momento em que pensou nas conseqüências. Não seria agora que perderia o tempo refletindo sobre elas. Ela se afastou ligeiramente dele, o bastante para poder olhar para o rosto dele uma ultima vez antes daquela que viria a ser uma grande mudança na vida de Asuka Langley.

Shinji Ikari de alguma forma não se sentiu surpreso quando a ruiva se afastou aos poucos dele, era mais que esperada aquela reação, mas aquela era uma oportunidade que ele não podia ter deixado escapar, uma voz, a sua consciência o mandou fazer aquilo. Ele ainda tinha duvidas se a chamava de coragem ou de completa idiotice. Talvez fosse a junção de ambas, talvez ainda tivesse outro nome. De qualquer forma, Shinji apenas fez o que lhe foi mandado. Ele viria a pensar que se essa voz o dissesse a reação que Asuka teria, se ele realmente faria o que fez.

Foi a vez do garoto de ficar sem reação, quando Asuka devolveu o abraço, e com tanta força quanto o dele.

Em seguida, como um segundo passo em uma caminhada no escuro, Asuka fez aquilo que jamais se permitira fazer na frente de alguém novamente. Ela começou a chorar.

--

Era uma sala escura, exatamente como ela se lembrava. Por mais que fosse um ambiente grande, continuava passando uma sensação de claustrofobia. Primeiro eram aqueles tanques nas laterais cheios de LCL, ainda que não houvesse mais necessidade de estarem assim. Luzes internas nos tanques faziam com que a cor laranja se espalhasse e iluminasse o ambiente, ainda que o que predominasse fosse a escuridão. No centro havia um tubo, grande o bastante para caber uma pessoa e embaixo e acima dele vários fios, cabos e maquinaria pesada. Nasciam no chão, entravam no tubo e saiam, se expandindo em seguida e dominando completamente o teto do ambiente.

Ritsuko Akagi entrou na sala com passos firmes e decididos. Foi até o centro e ficou em frente ao grande cilindro envolto por sombras. Ela mal podia enxergar, mas já havia estado naquele lugar tantas vezes que sabia se movimentar ali mesmo se estivesse vendada. Ouviu passos vindos do corredor que levava a sala, mas os ignorou. Sabia quem era e que não precisava se preocupar com esse. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O estranho se aproximou e parou ao lado dela. Um silêncio pairou naquela sala por algum tempo, apenas interrompido pelo barulho das máquinas funcionando.

- Como ela esta? – Ritsuko perguntou num tom casual.

- Espero que você me responda isso. – Gendo Ikari respondeu friamente.

Não que os dois fossem continuar com a conversa, mas de alguma forma quisessem, teriam sido interrompidos pelo barulho ensurdecedor das máquinas, que a cada segundo aumentava. A temperatura do ambiente aumentou drasticamente, fazendo com que os dois sentissem. Ritsuko deu alguns passos para trás a fim de fugir um pouco do calor. O ruído só foi cessar quando uma luz se acendeu dentro do tubo. O vidro abriu em certo ponto e deixou todo o líquido vazar pelo chão e por conseqüência molhar os pés do supremo comandante da Nerv. Ele não fez questão de sair do lugar.

Uma pessoa saiu dali. Era uma garota, ainda que parecia confusa e desnorteada com o que acontecia, ao julgar pelos passos cambaleantes dela. O cabelo azul claro, quase cinza não se deixava revelar nada além de um laranja meio avermelhado, cortesia do LCL. Os olhos dela estavam entreabertos ainda desacostumados com a mínima quantidade de luz daquela sala. Mas eles continuavam sendo aqueles rubis exóticos e penetrantes que sempre foram. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, apenas para se encontrar com os braços do comandante.

- Qual o seu nome e objetivo? – Ele perguntou afagando o cabelo molhado da menina.

- Rei Ayanami... p-piloto da... Unidade 00... – A voz suave da garota disse em intervalos. – Clone híbrido de Yui Ikari e Lilith, o segundo anjo.

Ritsuko Akagi jurava que atrás dos óculos escuros e de toda aquela imponência, Gendo Ikari estava de alguma forma abatido. Conhecia muito bem o velho Ikari já há alguns anos e o relacionamento próximo com ele, se é que podia ser chamado disso, a fez desenvolver uma capacidade de enxergar as emoções por trás do comandante da Nerv. Ainda que quase sempre errasse, dessa vez ela tinha certeza de ter acertado. Gendo Ikari estava triste.

- Causadora... do Terceiro Impacto...

E se não fosse pela preocupação que tinha pela garota, Gendo teria deixado ela cair de seus braços, tamanha foi a surpresa dele com as palavras de Rei Ayanami. Ritsuko estava tão impressionada quanto ele.

- Ela... ela... ela não devia se lembrar disso – Gendo disse, observando pasmo a jovem.

- Mas eu me certifiquei que a memória usada nela era de antes do Terceiro Impacto, do 16º Anjo, como o senhor pediu! – Ritsuko já tinha corrido para o terminal de computadores daquela sala. Digitou vários comandos ali, apenas para confirmar suas palavras. – Eu repassei várias vezes os comandos para me certificar. As nanomáquinas do sangue dela estão com a memória daquele dia, eu juro senhor.

- Acalme-se! – Ele não queria ter gritado. A última coisa que pretendia era assustar e deixar Rei ainda mais abalada. Nem assim Ritsuko Akagi parecia ter se acalmado.

- Não pode ser... a alma dela... deve ter se transferido para esse corpo de alguma forma. Só pode ser isso.

- Que seja então. – Gendo ajudou a garota a se levantar.

- É necessário que eu pilote o Eva novamente? – Rei perguntou.

- Rei, a partir de hoje, você terá de aprender a fazer escolhas na sua vida. Essa será uma delas. Só vai pilotar se isso for realmente o que quiser.

E Ritsuko Akagi podia jurar que viu Gendo Ikari sorrir. De felicidade.

--

Notas do autor: Rei! Finalmente ela apareceu! Há! Eu disse que ela aparecia nesse capítulo, nem que tenha sido só no final...  
Sobre a nossa garota de olhos vermelhos favorita e as palavras de Ritsuko sobre o que aconteceu com a memória dela, usei as nanomáquinas de Metal Gear para explicar (ok, tentar) aquele processo todo de quando a Rei é clonada e aparece ou não com memória de antes de morrer. Como isso foi usado na série e em várias fictions mas nunca foi explicado resolvi aproveitar essa oportunidade. Para quem não entendeu sobre essas tão famosas nanomáquinas que já apareceram diversas vezes em Bullets, elas logo serão explicadas, assim que os pilotos tomarem conhecimento delas.  
E a nossa ruivinha neurótica favorita? Que reação inesperada a dela. Como disse o Miburo, ela está ficando mais gente ao longo da história.  
Tá... Duetos? Parte 1? Canon? Que doidera é essa?  
Resposta: é que sempre quis fazer esse troço de parte 1, parte 2...  
Bem, esse capítulo estava quase pronto fazem 2 semanas, só que fiquei esse tempo todo sem o computador e fazem 2 dias que peguei ele de volta, portanto, desculpem pela demora, de novo.

PS: É só comigo ou essa droga de edit/preview de documentos do site não tá funcionando?  
Mais tarde eu arrumo direitinho o capítulo

27/08/06


	7. Duetos, parte 2: Friends

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion ou Metal Gear Solid, seus direitos e personagens pertencem respectivamente a Gainax e Konami.

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

_**Tiros no Céu Azul**_

_**Capítulo 5: Duetos, parte 2: Friends**_

Ela pouco se mexia nos braços dele. Ora ou outra um dos dois deixava escapar um movimento mais brusco. No mais, não passava de uma dança rítmica acompanhada pelo movimento da respiração de cada um. Era estranho. Estavam ofegantes, mesmo estando parados o tempo todo. Tudo não passava de um abraço e apenas isso.

Mas eles não sentiam que era apenas isso. Shinji sentiu o que era realmente proteger. Asuka finalmente sentiu o que era ser protegida. Essas poucas palavras e definições rápidas passaram pelos dois, mas que teimaram em ignorá-las. Por mais estranho que pareça, a arrogância fez o jovem ignorar, e o medo fez a ruiva descartar a possibilidade. Se ambos soubessem o que se passava por cada um, com certeza dividiriam uma risada ao notar a súbita e hilária inversão de papéis.

Eles ouviram um barulho qualquer no apartamento, e ignoraram. Só podia ser o pingüim se atrapalhando com alguma coisa. Se o animal já era desastrado normalmente, depois de beber, então, chegava a ser cômico. Ou também podia ser Mark, que esqueceu alguma coisa. Ou Iroquois Pliskin, talvez até Misato.

Não, os dois primeiro não tinham motivo nenhum para voltar, apesar da ligeira gritaria de algum momento atrás. E Misato com toda certeza não seria liberada antes do começo da manhã do dia seguinte, na melhor das hipóteses.

E mesmo sabendo que sempre havia uma tendência a acontecer as maiores impossibilidades naquela casa, nada os fazia tirar o olhar um do outro, ou dos braços um do outro.

Shinji tinha uma imagem mental de Asuka confusa, inesperada, quase como uma constante que se modificava sem pedir licença alguma, tamanho era o reflexo que as ações da alemã tinham sobre ele. E ele nunca havia percebido que o olhar dela poderia ser tão penetrante. Havia muito mais palavras para definir o olhar intenso dela, e ele nem se preocupou em acha-las. Vinham de montes em montes.

Nunca desejou tanto quanto que aquele olhar fosse completo, que os dois rubis dela o fitassem. No entanto isso era impossível, pelo menos no momento. Quando pensou nisso, a culpa tomou conta dele.

Havia a possibilidade dele nunca ver aqueles orbes celestes de novo. E foi o que fez ele estremecer. A coragem repentina evaporou tão rápido como chegou. Era culpa dele. Asuka poderia nunca mais ser a mesma e era culpa dele. A maldita covardia que nunca se mostrou tão forte em Shinji Ikari quanto no dia do Terceiro Impacto também era culpa dele.

Ele havia tremido, perdeu o controle de suas pernas e quase caiu no chão. Quase. Se não fosse por Asuka.

Foi a vez dela segura-lo com força, dela ser tomada pela coragem. E esta não poderia ter aparecido em melhor hora. E isso pegou os dois de surpresa. Asuka não deixou ele cair. Ela, que sempre fez questão de gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que odiava Shinji, tinha acabado de se contradizer completamente. E ela não sentiu remorso por isso.

Shinji fez o que sua idiotice permitiu.

- Desculpe...

- Você sabe que eu odeio isso...

E então, o silêncio teve a chance de reinar mais um pouco, até que as lágrimas de dois jovens o expulsasse dali.

-

A poucos metros do apartamento dos dois pilotos e da major, estava o dos dois seguranças. O silencio quase imperava quanto o primeiro, com exceção de uma televisão ligada na sala em um volume quase mínimo e sem ninguém para vê-la ou ouvi-la, mas que de qualquer forma seria abafada pelo chiado insuportável de uma panela de pressão na cozinha. No corredor para os quartos também ouvia-se uma voz, esta não pertencia a nenhum dos dois ocupantes do apartamento.

"Now he's too old to Rock'n'Roll but he's too young to die"

Cantou a voz. Era uma música afinal, e das boas, considerava aquele que a ouvia. Too Old to Rock And Roll: Too Young to Die, da banda britânica Jethro Tull. Um pouco excêntrica, diriam a maioria das pessoas. Marcada pelo vocal peculiar, uma flauta muitas vezes solando fazendo o trabalho da tradicional guitarra, e também as letras complexas e bem construídas.

Se você entende um quadro surrealista, você entende Tull, pensou Mark Goodspeed. O segurança estava deitado no chão de seu quarto, ao lado da cama intocada, apesar de estar desarrumada. Sua "marca registrada", o óculos escuro estava lá mesmo se mostrando inútil naquela escuridão toda. Refletia sobre algumas coisas, nada de muita relevância. Talvez o mais importante tópico sobre o qual meditou foi Asuka Langley. A ruivinha estava mostrando cada vez mais uma personalidade complexa e conflitante. O que era bom foi a conclusão a qual chegou. O conflito significava que ela estava passando novamente por um embate de emoções, só que desta vez ela teria ajuda.

_E se eu direciona-la para o caminho certo, tudo vai dar certo. Para nós e para ela. Assim como eu te prometi, Kyoko._ Uma lágrima quase surgiu quando ele pensou na mulher que mudou sua vida. Ele logo deu um sorriso e a conteve. Para ele não havia problema em chorar, afinal era da geração do Segundo Impacto. Provavelmente não havia problemas para Solid Snake, que deve ter visto muitas vezes alguém chorar em sua carreira militar, mas o jeito meio incomum que Snake conseguia fazer transpassar fez com que Mark tomasse um cuidado especial em relação a isso. Ainda mais estando ele parado na porta do quarto de Mark.

- Você gosta de Jethro Tull? - Perguntou o soldado.

- Muito...

Passaram-se alguns momentos de silêncio, apenas quebrado pela melodia da música que no momento estava em uma parte apenas melódica-progressiva, com instrumentos que Solid não fazia questão de adivinhar, liderando a música.

O vocal voltou pouco tempo depois, um pouco mais baixo que anteriormente. Ainda era acompanhado pelos instrumentos quando o volume da música pareceu aumentar significantemente. Na verdade, o vocalista cantava com mais vontade, parecendo querer enfatizar o trecho:

"And as he flies --- tears in his eyes --- his wind-whipped words echo the final take and he hits the trunk road doing around 120 with no room left to brake."

A letra da música pareceu tocar os dois homens naquele momento. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo, a música continuou:

"And he was too old to Rock'n'Roll but he was to young to die"

O vocalista cantou com mais vontade ainda aquele trecho, e o repetiu mais uma vez. Só que ainda não era hora de um dos dois se pronunciar. Ambos conheciam a música e esperaram as últimas palavras, que vieram acompanhadas de um piano alegre e rápido, lembrando algum _rythm and blues_ antigo de mesma intensidade.

"No, you're never to old to Rock'n'Roll, if you are too young to die"

"But he was to-"

E a música foi interrompida. Mark desligou o antigo aparelho cd player ao seu lado e impediu o último momento da música. Levantou rapidamente e esticou os braços.

- Não vamos deixar o senhor Ian Anderson terminar dessa vez - Ele comentou enquanto limpava os óculos.

- É, não vamos - Snake disse enquanto saia de frente da porta, dando espaço para o jovem passar. - _I'm not too old to Rock'n'Roll, if that was what you're thinking. I'm like you, kid. _-O mais velho disse em um inglês perfeito para o jovem que ia em direção a cozinha, ele se virou para falar.

- _Then you're too young too die, old man. __Heh..._-Mark virou-se novamente.

- A propósito, sua garota está lá na sala te esperando!

- E você não me avisou antes??? Droga! - Ele acelerou o passo ao som das risadas de Snake. Ele realmente tinha que tomar cuidado com o velho soldado.

---

Asuka teve muito tempo para cair em si, o que não aconteceu. Mas por uma inconstante qualquer, acabou realizando. Ela e Shinji estavam mais próximos do que jamais estiveram. Não que ela tivesse algo do que reclamar, mas aquilo aconteceu num momento de fraqueza. Se uma impossibilidade tamanha como essa brotou dessa imperfeição, e se eles não conseguiram ter nenhum controle sobre si nessa situação, qualquer outra coisa poderia acontecer. Coisas que ela em tempo algum se permitiria fazer com Shinji, sequer pensar.

Só em pensar em algumas dessas possibilidades, Soryu Asuka Langley se odiou. Ainda que o sentido da palavra conseqüência parecesse ter desaparecido de sua concepção, seu estado psicológico mesmo que momentaneamente enfraquecido sabia que realizar aquilo que não saia de sua cabeça seria ir longe demais.

Mas ela se odiou ainda mais, pois de alguma forma – o que não foi novidade – seu corpo voltou a agir por conta própria. Seus lábios estavam para se tocar com os de Ikari, sua safira azul restantes estava quase que mergulhada na escuridão quando a realização voltou a ela. Era bom aproveitar que ela estava ali, antes que fugisse novamente e deixasse a ruiva a mercê da sua involuntária consciência.

O que não significou que eles se afastaram, ela apenas deixou de efetuar seu devaneio quase incontrolável. De certa forma, ficaram mais próximos ainda quando Asuka repousou seu rosto na camisa de Shinji, que ela percebeu estar molhada, e a única conclusão que tirou foi que aquela não foi a primeira vez que fez aquilo enquanto mantinham aquela proximidade nova. Provavelmente em algum momento ela havia chorado ali. O que a preocupou, não pelo choro em si, mas pelo fato que realmente não lembrava daquilo. O pensamento de que os dois podiam ter de fato selado aquela proximidade curiosamente não a fez se odiar novamente, mas sim enrubescer. Para sorte dela a posição em que estava fazia com que a única vermelhidão que o jovem Ikari visse, fossem os cabelos rubros ostentosos de Asuka.

---

Em rápidas e poucas passadas, o jovem fã de Tull chegou a pequena – mas aconchegante – sala do apartamento. Era igual à do apartamento ao lado, inclusive as cores, mudando uma ou outra de lugar, aqui ou ali. A única diferença era que esta sala vivia bagunçada. Limpeza e organização não eram prioridades para Mark e Snake, no apartamento ao lado, pelo menos havia Shinji que conseguia manter o recinto humanamente habitável. Mark até percebeu algumas coisas fora do lugar, ou no lugar certo, melhor falando. Ann deve ter arrumado nesse pouco tempo. Mas não foi fazendo trabalho algum que o jovem agente encontrou sua loirinha de pele alva. Quase inacreditável que ela tivesse descendência sul-americana.

Foi em frente a pequena mesa reservada ao computador que ele a encontrou. Só podia ver as costas da garota, mas ao julgar pela posição em que estava, os perceptíveis braços tremendo e o provável semblante estático, Ann viu o que não podia ver. Goodspeed não precisou dar mais nenhum passo.

- Raiden está com problemas lá...

- Está... – Ele respondeu, ignorando se o que ela fez foi uma pergunta ou não.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim. – Respondeu novamente, desta vez num tom mais triste. – É por poucos dias, eu prometo! – Mark tentou justificar. Na verdade não havia necessidade disso, mas Ann, mais que muitas outras pessoas, merecia uma explicação.

- Você não pode ir pra lá!! Está uma guerra!!

- Se eu não for, aqui também poderá virar uma guerra. E pior que lá.

Ele bem que pretendia tentar convence-la com algum outro argumento, mas a loirinha finalmente se virou, mostrando seu rosto choroso, uma cena que poderia desarma-lo a qualquer momento. Ele, que foi definido por um antigo professor como um gênio na argumentação, um perfeito político, ficou sem palavras. Se haviam duas pessoas que poderiam deixar Mark Goodspeed sem reação nenhuma, eram Asuka e Ann. A última acabara de faze-lo.

- Eu sei como é lá. Esqueceu que eu vivia naquele país??? – Ela já estava quase gritando. Talvez até estivesse, para quem conhecia a sempre calma e pacífica Ann um pequeno aumento na sua voz já dizia que algo não estava normal com ela, no estado atual então...

- Nós dois sabemos Nihil!

E ela não falou mais nada.

---

"O que é isso?"

Não foram exatamente as palavras que Shigeru Aoba esperava ouvir da sua superior, Misato Katsuragi.

- Café... você não pediu? – O guitarrista respondeu meio incerto.

- Sim... mas... isso é café? – Ela apontou para a embalagem. Era uma embalagem que facilmente lembraria antigos fast-foods norte americanos da infância e adolescência da Major. Exceto que aqueles eram mais discretos. Mais ou menos. A embalagem verde e amarela chamava uma atenção considerável em cima daquela mesa de trabalho cor de mármore.

- Siiimm – Ele respondeu quase cantando. Abriu a embalagem e tirou lentamente o recipiente da embalagem. Um copo de plástico normal, ligeiramente estilizado. Diga-se verde e amarelo. Pra variar. – Viu? Ca-fé!

- Idiota.. – A major disse depois de arrancar agressivamente o copo da mão do subordinado. Deu um gole e olhou de relance para o sorriso sacana de Aoba.

- É só uma brincadeira, Katsuragi – Ele logo sentou ao lado da Major e voltou a trabalhar de onde tinha parado, antes, botou um pequeno aparelho sobre a mesa. Um fio saia dele e seguia até os cabelos castanhos de Aoba, e se perdia ali mesmo.

O barulho da peça encostando na mesa cor de mármore foi quase inaudível, mas coincidiu com um raro intervalo na digitação dos operadores restantes. Foi um momento longo o bastante para a Misato reparar em algo interessante.

- Aoba, você me parece tão calmo...

- Hm? – Ele resmungou e olhou para Katsuragi ao mesmo tempo que tirava os fones do aparelho. Misato estava a ponto de repetir a pergunta quando percebeu um sorriso de entendimento do outro. – Ah, você que dizer, porque não estou nervoso que nem aqueles dois? – E apontou para Maya e Makoto. Esperou a mulher assentir e ele fez uma expressão altiva. Levantou o mp3 player a altura do rosto da major e o posicionou de forma que ela pudesse ler o que estivesse na tela de cristal líquido.

- Led Zeppelin?

- É, você devia tentar também... – E Aoba tratou de voltar novamente ao trabalho.

- Eu não gosto de música... – Misato deixou escapar enquanto fazia igual ao rapaz.

- Será? Você viveu os anos 90, Misato, a virada do milênio e esta vivendo a década de 10. Não consigo apontar uma banda sequer, ou um estilo novo e bom que surgiu.

- É a sua opinião, Aoba.

- He, é verdade, mas por que a major não dá uma chance ao bom e velho Rock N Roll? Pode pegar! – Enquanto tiveram essa rápida troca de frases, Aoba tratou de enrolar o fone envolta do aparelho, e entregou-o para a major. – Escute um pouco, pode me devolver amanha! Tem de tudo ai: Rolling Stones, Lynyrd Skynyrd, James Brown, Traveling Wilburys, B.B King, Bob Dylan e claro, Led Zeppelin!

Pela primeira vez viu sinceridade e até um esboço de simpatia no rosto de Shigeru Aoba. Essas sozinhas não fariam Misato aceitar o "presente". O que a fez mudar de idéia foram os nomes. Seu pai tinha discos de vinil de todos aqueles citados pelo rapaz. Ela nunca tinha escutado nenhum, afinal achava ridículo o pai gastar tanto com aqueles discos velhos e com um som péssimo. Mas ela tinha apenas 10, 12 anos na época. Pra ela qualquer coisa que viesse do pai era velharia.

Não hesitou em dar ouvido aos mais velhos. _Let There Be Rock_ apareceu na tela quando ela ligou o mp3.

---

_Dong-ding!_

Era o estranho som da campainha. Uma brincadeira de Misato, sem sombra de dúvidas. Inverter os fios na campainha substituindo o clássico _ding-dong_ pela estranheza que ambos acabaram de ouvir. Foi ainda na época que Asuka havia acabado de chegar à Tóquio, logo após a luta contra os anjos gêmeos. Uma tentativa frustrada de alegrar o ambiente pesado pós-luta em que Asuka se irritou com Shinji, por motivo algum. Há, havia um motivo sim, a posição ridícula na qual os Evas aterrissaram depois que o anjo explodiu. O que foi engraçado. Mas não mais que os dez minutos que Misato levou para convencer o eletricista a aceitar como pagamento do infame serviço duas latas de cerveja. Rendeu um sorriso em cada um dos pilotos, mas... pouco tempo depois Asuka se irritou com Shinji novamente.

_Dong-ding!_

Mas eles não estavam mais naquela época em que ela se irritaria com ele sem motivo alguns. Há poucos minutos – que Asuka esperavam que fosse realmente isso – ambos pareciam ter consumado finalmente uma amizade, ou seja lá o que era aquilo. O abraço se partiu, e os dois se olharam. Se tinham voltado a se abraçar chorando, as lágrimas sumiram em algum tempo entre antes e agora. Eles se viram... sorrindo?

Uma lembrança proveniente da infame campainha? Ou alguns outros pensamentos individuais? Não importava. Era melhor atender a porta antes que o _dong-ding _voltasse a soar. Os dois foram caminhando quase lado a lado com Asuka um pouco mais a frente, e acabou que ela mesma abriu a porta sequer preocupada em olhar quem era pelo aparelho com câmera ao lado da porta. Os dois seguranças deveriam ter cuidado disso... não?

- Asuka!!!

Exclamou uma histérica Hikari. Ela poderia ter ficado parada, observando mais atentamente a amiga, mas ela era Hikari Horaki, então tratou de se jogar em cima de Asuka – ignorando curativos da ruiva – e com as duas mãos segurou o rosto dela. Parecia uma mãe preocupada com a criança machucada.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu Asuka? Que curativos são esses? Você esta bem??

A resposta dela veio num abraço, que pegou a garota de cabelo escuros de surpresa. Shinji só foi notar que Hikari não estava sozinha quando quem a acompanhava apareceu, ou melhor, apareceram.

- Shin!!! – Eram Touji e Kensuke, que repetindo o gesto de Hikari, abraçaram o amigo.

- Haha, nós voltamos cara, nós voltamos! – Disse Kensuke, a felicidade em sua voz era mais que notável.

Era quase ridículo, mas eles não ligaram. Os três estavam abraçados, pulando e girando em uma direção, parecido com uma ciranda de criançinhas. Mas mesmo que eles conseguissem pensar alguma coisa, não dariam importância. Rever os melhores amigos depois de tudo que aconteceu era uma alegria verdadeira, e talvez nada expressasse mais a alegria do que agir como uma criança. Eles só foram parar quando Touji olhou de relance para as duas garotas, que ainda continuavam abraçadas, só que mais "contidas" do que os três rapazes. Foi quando ele notou as ataduras e bandagens em Asuka, o que fez com que ele parasse instantaneamente e fizesse os outros dois quase tropeçarem.

- A-asuka? – Ele falou surpreso. Por uma intervenção divina ele a chamou pelo nome, e não pelo carinhoso apelido de "demônio". Ou talvez tenha sido plena consciência dele, apesar da intervenção ser uma teoria mais sensata.

As duas garotas quebraram o abraço e se afastaram, mas sem que Hikari quebrasse contato com Asuka. Ela e a ruiva deram as mãos, e Hikari parecia que não soltaria a amiga tão cedo. Touji e Kensuke percorreram a ruiva com o olhar, e notaram o estado em que ela estava. O curativo na cabeça, cobrindo o olho esquerdo, o braço enfaixado, e ainda as ataduras no abdômen e envolta dele, que podiam ser vistas graças a camiseta que ela usava, toscamente cortada alguns bons centímetros abaixo dos seios, era a moda daquele ano, e como todas as garotas da sua idade, Asuka seguia. Um sorriso sincero, quem surpreendeu os três visitantes, e que se fossem algumas horas atrás teria surpreendido Shinji e a própria Asuka, surgiu no rosto da ruiva.

- Olha, os dois idiotas. É bom ver vocês também.

- Eu acho que... é melhor nós entrarmos – Disse Shinji, quebrando o gelo do momento. E das caras perplexas dos três amigos.

---

Hikari jamais pensara que aquela cidade poderia ser tão bela à noite. Já havia passado das onze horas da noite, e o único pedaço de pizza restante já estava frio. Até que Touji sentisse fome novamente. Passaram um bom tempo conversando – amigavelmente – todos os cinco, sobre os mais variados assuntos, desde onde cada um estava morando até as últimas notícias que ouviam na televisão da sala. Aquela sobre uma Ferrari conversível encontrada em destroços junto à caminhões em um buraco-ponto turístico, em especial chamou a atenção de Touji. Quem seria tão louco de acabar com uma Ferrari conversível, disse ele frustrado. Em nenhum outro momento, exceto aquele no inicio da conversa, eles falaram sobre a ultima batalha de Asuka e Shinji.

A noite estava realmente bela, as duas garotas tinham de concordar, apesar de nenhuma sequer ter falado uma palavra sobre. As luzes da cidade ajudavam, desde lá embaixo, na rua onde vários carros passavam mesmo sendo essa afastada das grandes avenidas da cidade. Provavelmente eles iam e voltavam para algum ponto em específico que acabara de abrir. O que tinha se tornado muito comum em Tóquio-3.

Estavam apoiadas no parapeito, Hikari com um dos braços em volta de Asuka, como que querendo matar as saudades da amiga. O que não era mentira. Apesar de conhecer a ruivinha a pouco tempo comparada à suas outras amigas, tinha simpatizado muito com a piloto. De alguma forma sabia que ela escondia algo como outra personalidade. Uma personalidade muito mais amigável e linda do que aquela arrogante e imponente que conhecera. Hikari sentia que essa nova "Asuka" estava ali, naquele momento, se mostrando aos poucos.

- Foi legal da parte deles não comentar nada... – Asuka murmurou.

Hikari voltou rapidamente o rosto para a ruiva. Notou nela um olhar distante mas também um sorriso. Um sorriso verdadeiro, que ela jamais havia presenciado antes. Ela sabia sobre o que a piloto se referia. Era sobre a aparência dela. As bandagens no olho e cabeça, o braço enfaixado e os demais curativos. Eram definitivamente alvos de curiosidade, inclusive pra ela, que tinha de admitir, estava muito curiosa sobre o que era tudo aquilo, que efeitos traria, se Asuka ficaria bem e se ela ESTAVA bem.

A garota de cabelos castanhos também havia se surpreendido com a discrição dos dois garotos. Shinji obviamente sabia lidar – mesmo que errasse quase sempre – com ela, mas Kensuke e Touji não. Pelo menos até agora. Eles que nunca conseguiram deixar escapar uma oportunidade de provocar a ruiva conseguiram se portar maravilhosamente bem. Inclusive Touji, que Hikari viu se segurar pra não responder à opinião de Asuka que Ferraris só tinham nomes, e que carros alemães eram melhores nos quesitos desempenho e estética. Engraçado, ela pensou, foi aquilo soar realmente como uma opinião, e não com uma provocação.

- Eles são idiotas Asuka, mas tem coração... – Hikari respondeu, em tom igual ao da amiga. Mas foi para garantir que nenhum dos garotos a ouvisse, apesar das duas estarem na sacada e eles dentro do apartamento. Ambas dividiram uma risada agradável.

- Eu também... – A ruiva voltou a falar, dessa vez soando mais triste.

Outra coisa além do lamento chamou a atenção da morena. O sotaque da garota de olhos azuis realmente parecia de uma estrangeira, o que era praticamente novo para Hikari. Quer dizer, ela obviamente sabia da descendência alemã de Soryu, mas desde que falou com ela da primeira vez não havia sequer uma lembrança da língua germânica– claro que não tinha ouvido muitos alemães falando – mas agora com tudo aquilo que ela estava pensando sobre a "nova Asuka", aquele modo de falar parecia tão... _gracioso._

Porém não havia nada de gracioso no que ela falou, e sim melancolia. Ainda que não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir, pois aquilo definitivamente nunca seria dito por Asuka em ocasiões normais. Ou anteriores. O que não significava que Asuka jamais se sentiu assim.

Foi então que a irmã do meio entre as "Horakis" entendeu. Soryu Asuka Langley não era uma barreira impenetrável. Ela era como qualquer outro ser humano. Quando ela agia de forma arrogante, orgulhosa e qualquer outro adjetivo semelhante a narcisismo e ego, não era a Asuka de verdade falando. Aquela, acolhida nos braços da representante de classe, era a verdadeira Asuka. Seja lá como a ruiva criou aquela personagem, queria a qualquer custo livra-se dela, e Hikari não ia deixar de ajudá-la.

- Asuka... eu não vou mentir: não tenho a menor idéia do que você esta passando, ou passou, e principalmente essa última não me interessa. A única coisa que me interessa é que você saiba que eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Eu sou sua amiga, e amigas servem para isso, não é? – Ela fez uma ligeira pausa com um sorriso, a outra garota a acompanhava com curiosidade. – E eu percebi algumas mudanças hoje, e não foi só em você, e acho que me entende perfeitamente no que eu me refiro... olha, 2015 ficou para trás. Pegue aquilo de mais agradável que teve naquele ano e guarde. O resto... apenas ignore.

Depois do pequeno discurso, as duas ficaram em silencio por algum tempo. Hikari mal podia acreditar no que acabara de falar, nunca foi daquelas amigas conselheiras. Mas Asuka merecia uma exceção. Essa, certamente ficou pensando no que a colega disse.

- Um pouco tarde para um discurso de ano novo, né?

- Alguns meses! – Hikari riu logo em seguida, e a ruiva acompanhou. Nem se importaram que tinham chamado a atenção de três surpresos e curiosos garotos que estavam dentro do apartamento – Então... Estou certa quando eu digo que não fui a única pessoa a te confortar hoje? Só por curiosidade... – Ela acrescentou num tom de brincadeira.

- De certa forma... – Ela sorriu e correu para dentro do apartamento.

- De certa forma? Ah, não! Que historia é essa? – A morena correu atrás.

---

Seis segundos. Foi o que ele precisou para esvaziar o pente da sua Five-seveN em um grupo de inimigos que encontrou a 20 metros de si. Mal tinha acabado de sair do abrigo e olhara para a direita, a sua arma o acompanhou logo em seguida. Foi quando viu o grupo de trajes diversos e estranhos. Sequer tinham adotado um uniforme esses mercenários. Uma estratégia interessante Raiden considerava, já que poderiam se passar por civis a qualquer momento.

Não importava, o ex-FoxHound tratou de ignorar a variedade de cores nas roupas e atirar em um por um. Assim que aqueles primeiros não apresentavam mais ameaça alguma Raiden foi até um ponto onde soldados se abrigavam atrás de paredes e encontrou o tenente Mendes e a sub-tenente Linda Salazar, o primeiro, estirado no chão agonizando em seus últimos momentos. A bela soldado estava de joelhos ao lado do companheiro, ela tentava a todo custo faze-lo resistir falando algumas coisas e sacudindo o rapaz, mas não adiantou. Ela fez o sinal da cruz e em seguida limpou as lágrimas, pegou o rifle e se levantou já atirando para um grupo inimigo se movimentando em uma trincheira próxima. Estava para sair do abrigo em direção aos alvos quando algo a segurou.

- Não seja burra, garota! – Disse Raiden. Se jogou com ela atrás de uma parede e a segurou com força. Uma rajada de tiros passou pelo exato lugar onde ela estava anteriormente.

- _C-captain?_

- Mata-los não vai trazer o seu amigo de volta, muito menos morrer. – Ele olhou fixamente para a garota, que tremia freneticamente. Lembrou que Mendes certa vez havia comentado sua relação com Linda, que certamente foi além da amizade. _Lucky guy... _Ele lembrou de ter pensado quando o tenente contou. Reiterou seu pensamento ao perceber que Linda era notavelmente mais feminina que os outras poucas soldados mulheres da frota.

Era impossível de não se comover com a garota, então ele resolveu fazer algo. Preso ao seu cinto, havia um certo dispositivo retangular e cinza escuro, quase preto. Uma pequena luz verde que emanava dele sumiu quando retirou-o de si. Prendeu-o ao cinto de Linda e apertou um botão em um lugar qualquer na superfície do aparelho. A luz verde acendeu assim que o fez. Raiden então segurou a garota pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Escute. Isso que eu coloquei em você é chamado de _Bullet Field. _Ele contem todas as assinaturas magnéticas das armas construídas e usadas nos últimos anos. Qualquer tiro que venha a sua direção no raio de um metro vai desviar automaticamente. Tome cuidado apenas com granadas, e o principal: não fique perto de grandes grupos, um dos tiros que forem desviados podem acertar algum companheiro. Entendeu?

- C-como isso é possível?

- Nem me pergunte...

Raiden fez sinal para um dos homens que distribuía as armas jogar a que tinha em mãos para ele. Um lança-granadas logo atravessou a distancia entre o capitão e a barraca de armas. Ele checou a munição e entregou a arma à sub-tenente.

- Agora, quero que você vá ate ali no meio e esvazie essa arma em qualquer pessoa que não use o seu uniforme.

A jovem soldado olhou assustada para ele, ainda não acreditando no que ele a pediu. Mas o olhar de confiança e determinação do capitão Raiden a fez parar com a tremedeira aos poucos. Ele não iria enganá-la daquele jeito, o que falou tinha de ser verdade, por mais que não acreditasse que tal tecnologia existisse. Ela seguiu as ordens. Em passadas embaraçadas foi caminhando até o ponto determinado. Assim que saiu da proteção viu uma granada explodir uns 10 metros a sua frente, uns poucos pedaços de terra e poeira atingiram sua roupa e seu rosto. O que a preocupou, uma vez que eles não desviaram.

Quase diminuiu a velocidade nos passos, se não fosse por alguma coisa incompreensível que ouviu Raiden gritar. Ela chegou até onde seu capitão indicou. Era na frente das casas e das barracas do acampamento. Uma grande área verde cortada com uma trilha a separava das áreas com moitas e arvores por onde corriam os mercenários. Ela viu um barbudo de boné vermelho mirar em sua direção. Um pequeno clarão veio da arma, e então...

Seis ou sete tiros vieram em sua direção. Os olhos sequer fecharam. Presenciaram as balas magicamente abrirem um ângulo qualquer e desviarem de seu alvo, indo parar em dois muros atrás dela. Linda Salazar mal podia acreditar no que acabava de presenciar. Nenhum tiro acertou nela! Jurou ter visto as balas pararem a alguns bons centímetros de sua face e tomarem outra direção. Teria ficado ali parada, descrente do que havia acontecido se não tivesse ouvido outro grito de Raiden.

A expressão no rosto dela mudou completamente. A raiva tomou conta e ela parou de pensar em coisa alguma nos momentos que se seguiram. Preocupou-se apenas em acertar qualquer coisa que se movia na sua frente. Bolas de fogo e explosões trataram de silenciar os tiros naquele acampamento.

Momentos depois do silencio voltar a tomar conta, a garota caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos cobriram o rosto e ela tratou de chorar a morte de alguém próximo. Alguém chegou para ergue-la em seguida. Ela não viu quem era, apenas ouviu a voz, agora calma e aconchegante de Raiden, dizendo que tudo ia acabar bem.

Ela não acreditou. Talvez nem o próprio o tenha.

---

Boas horas já haviam passado e os visitantes estavam deixando o apartamento dos pilotos. Hikari e Kensuke já estavam longe, no final do corredor esperando o elevador. Asuka já entrara e apenas Touji e Shinji estavam ali na entrada do apartamento. O silencio prevalecia e Touji tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo desviado o olhar. Ora para o chão, ora para as floreiras que cobriam o parapeito. Os dois sabiam que tinham algo a falar. Touji finalmente resolveu começar.

- Shinji...

- Touji?

O jovem Ikari estranhou a seriedade na voz do amigo. Suzuhara desviou o olhar do chão, por onde estivera olhando nos últimos segundos, e encarou o amigo. Não era nem o Touji brincalhão, não era o Touji que ele conhecia. Era alguém de semblante sério. Algo que só havia visto uma vez no amigo.

- A Hikari disse que não veio visitar vocês antes porque estava ocupada com a mudança... cara, a verdade é que... nós estávamos com medo de chegar aqui e não... não... não encontrar vocês – Ele finalmente falou. Parecia ter tirado um peso gigantesco das costas. – Você não imagina como foi tocar a campainha e não ouvir nada, nenhum passo, nenhum comentário, nenhum grito da Asuka. O Kensuke não conseguiu tocar a campainha pela segunda vez, eu tive que tocar. A Hikari jamais conseguiria. Shin, nós estávamos completamente brancos... até que a porta abriu... e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver a demônio novamente. Eu acho que até eu e Ken teríamos abraçado ela se Hikari não tivesse ido primeiro e se não víssemos você logo em seguida – O atleta falou quase envergonhado. O tom de brincadeira do final da frase acabou deixando o ar um pouco mais leve no lugar.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo – Shinji disse. Foi a vez de Touji não reconhecer o amigo. Shinji surpreendeu não só com suas palavras mas também com o sorriso que acompanhou.

- Você quer dizer que não vão precisar mais pilotar? – O mais alto perguntou, tirando a conclusão mais obvia que achou.

- O que eu quis dizer é que isso não vai acontecer de novo. Ninguém mais vai ter que pagar pela minha falta de coragem, por eu ser um idiota. Você sofreu por isso, A-

- Eu já te falei Ikari, a culpa não foi sua! – Ele falou quase alterado, o que não impediu Shinji de continuar.

- Asuka... sofreu por isso. Essa minha falta de amor próprio machucou a mim, e a outras pessoas. Só que não mais! ... Touji... antes eu não queria pilotar o Eva, um tempo depois, me convenci que valia a pena faze-lo pelas pessoas que eu amo. Só que aquilo ficou só nas palavras, no meu pensamento. Eu nunca realmente agi da forma que deveria. Eu nunca honrei o que eu prometi. Touji... Misato, Asuka, você... Rei... todos sofreram. Você não sabe o que é ter que viver com isso-

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, seu idiota. Eu sei o que é conviver com a culpa. – O tom sério nem foi considerado, o sorriso sacana, marca registrada de Touji tratou de diminui-lo. Aquele era o Suzuhara que Shinji conhecia. Que sorria tanto alegremente quanto sarcasticamente mesmo nas piores horas. – Mari não foi para o hospital por culpa sua. Eu que devia estar cuidando dela. Era minha obrigação como irmão dela. Mas isso não aconteceu. Estava tão preocupado com minha própria vida que deixei minha irmãzinha se perder na multidão. Quando soube do acidente, a culpa não foi maior do que a raiva, que eu direcionei para o lado errado. Para a pessoa errada. Você. E sabe quando que eu aprendi isso, quando que eu entendi o significado de responsabilidade mesmo que envolva o sacrifício? Quando eu te vi pilotando contra o quarto anjo. É por isso que eu não posso, jamais, te culpar pelo que aconteceu comigo na batalha contra Bardiel.

- Você nunca tinha me falado isso.

- Nossa ultima conversa foi rápida não é? – Os dois riram.

- É... Quer dizer então que você não vai me chamar de idiota por voltar a pilotar?

- Nem um pouco!

- Hikari esta lhe esperando. – Shinji disse após os dois ouvirem a voz da garota no fim do corredor.

Parecia que o elevador já havia chegado. A alegria sumiu da face de Touji. Ele ainda tinha de falar uma ultima coisa para o amigo, mas o tempo parecia conspirar contra. O que o lembrou de meses atrás. Mas não havia com o que se preocupar. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que no dia seguinte voltaria para falar com Shinji aquilo que tanto o incomodava. Ele ainda tentou disfarçar a tristeza em seu rosto com um ultimo comentário.

- É melhor eu ir então. Sabe como aquele ali adora me atazanar por coisas pequenas!

---

- Como ela está?

- Todos os sinais vitais estão normais. Batidas no coração, respiração, reflexos, tudo em ordem. Exceto pela ligeira variação nas batidas cardíacas dela quando retiramos uma amostra de sangue. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes... eu só posso supor que ela-

- Sentiu dor, ou... ficou com medo. – O que deveria ser algo triste, soou alegre na voz do Comandante Ikari. Parecia que Rei estava se tornando humana. E isso para ele era tudo o que importava.

Os dois ficaram observando a garota por algum tempo. Entre eles estava uma grande janela de vidro que permitia enxergar tudo o que acontecia naquilo que parecia um quarto de hospital comum. Por outro lado, a paciente, no caso Rei, não tinha a menor idéia de que estava sendo observada, apesar de ter sua atenção atraída para aquele grande vidro preto.

Fisicamente nada parecia ter mudado nela, mas a jovem de olhos vermelhos sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com ela. Para começar, sequer deveria estar ali. Pelo menos eram o que suas ultimas lembranças a faziam concluir, mas ao julgar a atual situação, a menina estava começando a duvidar se aquilo tudo era realmente uma lembrança ou tinha sido tudo apenas um sonho. Tais questionamentos nunca haviam passado pela sua cabeça, o que estava deixando tudo ainda mais estranho.

E as estranhezas não acabavam por ai. Suas mãos escorregaram de suas coxas, cobertas pela camisola de hospital e repousaram sobre o lençol branco da cama. E então ela sentiu. Uma mudança brusca entre as texturas da camisola e daquele pedaço de pano. A primeira parecia mais rígida, áspera, enquanto a segunda era tão agradável que Rei se pegou acariciando a superfície sedosa.

Ela achou aquela situação estranha. Nunca tinha reparado nos pequenos detalhes que algo como um lençol poderia ter. Ou talvez... _Eu nunca tivesse parado para observar... _Mais alguma coisa acabou chamando a atenção dela naquele quarto. Rei começou a sentir seu braço esquentar. Quando olhou para ele descobriu o que era. Aquela parte do quarto, bem onde ela estava, era tomada por raios de Sol. Ela se virou para fitar a fonte de toda aquela luz. Caminhou até a outra janela do quarto, a verdadeira, que permitia a ela ver a luminosa estrela. E seus olhos doeram.

Ela fechou rapidamente os olhos e tapou a visão com uma das mãos.

_Por que isso nunca aconteceu antes? _Rei permaneceu ali, inerte, em frente a janela, de pé, mas ligeiramente curvada de forma com que os raios solares não tocassem seu rosto. _Será que eu nunca olhei para o Sol antes como... agora? _Aos poucos ela foi se levantando, ao ponto de ficar totalmente ereta, então foi a vez de seu rosto fazer o mesmo. A sombra de ambas as mãos a acompanharam, de forma com que a luz não a machucasse novamente. Ficou assim por algum tempo. O bastante para sentir novamente aquele calor de outrora, desta vem em seus braços e rosto, sentiu a camisola de hospital aquecer um pouco também. Então, ela abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que tirou as mãos da frente do seu rosto.

E a estrela luminosa voltou a cega-la. Em poucos instantes, voltou a fechar seus olhos. E algo como o reflexo do Sol surgiu em meio a escuridão. Rei Ayanami permaneceu ali, de frente a janela, banhada pela luz e observada por Gendo Ikari e Ritsuko Akagi.

_Este é o resultado da minha...?_

- Humanidade – Exclamou o comandante, quebrando o silêncio entre ele e a cientista.

- Hã?

- Essa – Ele tirou a luva de sua mão esquerda e tocou o vidro, e o acariciou na parte onde via sua jovem "preferida". – É a natureza humana se manifestando nela.

- Eu sei o que é humanidade. Re-li uns bons volumes de filosofia enquanto me mantinha presa – Ritsuko tentou soar o mais sarcástica possível.

- Acho que seu trabalho aqui acabou. – Gendo respondeu pensando que isso botaria um ponto final na conversa.

- Ok! – Ela largou caneta e papel que estavam em suas mãos e as estendeu, uma ao lado da outra para o Comandante. – E então, você que bota as algemas, ou esse nosso tempo ficou para trás? Sabe, eles costumam ser mais delicados do que você era.

Ela disse se referindo aos dois seguranças de que Gendo acabava de passar, antes de sair falou algo para eles, provavelmente para algema-la, ignorando os comentários de Ritsuko. O sorriso maldoso dela deu lugar à frustração. Não sabia porque ainda tentava insistir em provocar o velho Ikari. Sabia que não ganharia nada com isso.

_Talvez porque ele tenha me usado... _Ela se respondeu enquanto era carregada pelos braços pelos dois seguranças, sendo quase levantada tamanha a força deles.

---

- É, não é tão ruim... – Misato deixou escapar um comentário.

Aoba desviou o olhar para a sua superior, o que não o impediu de continuar a maçar as teclas do computador mesmo com uma só mão. A outra estava segurando o café. E ele quase engasgou com o mesmo ao identificar pela tela do mp3 a música que Misato ouvia. Com isso acabou trazendo pra si a atenção de Maya, Shigeru e da própria Katsuragi.

- Não é tão ruim? Katsuragi, isso é Bob Dylan! É arte em forma de música

- E? – Ela tentou parecer o mais sarcástica possível, já que utilizar sua autoridade nunca funcionou com Aoba mesmo.

- Não se usa na mesma frase "ruim" e "Bob Dylan"! É uma ofensa a todo o Rock 'n' Roll!

- Estou vendo... – Misato disse, achando mais do que ridícula a situação. Ate pensaria em completar o pensamento, se não tivesse ouvido sete _bips._

Era o seu relógio de pulso avisando que o Sol já devia ter nascido há algum tempo. Isso significava que o já havia passado além de sua hora. O limite de sua paciência se sumiu junto com sua boa vontade antes mesmo dos _bips_ terminarem. Hora de finalmente ir para casa e dormir depois de... _O que? 30? 40 horas acordada? Dane-se! E dane-se o comandante também!_ A major lembrou da vez que teve que trabalhar por mais de três dias direto. Ordens do comandante. Ela pegou o mp3 e botou ao lado de Aoba, e em seguida se dirigiu pra saída da sala. Antes de chegar à porta virou rapidamente:

- Copie as músicas para o meu note, ok? – E piscou para o cabeludo.

Foi estranha a repentina mudança de humor, mas os três operadores entenderam o motivo. Era simples. Misato estava indo para casa. Dormir. Tudo o que eles mais queriam. Bom, não restava alternativa a eles se não voltar ao trabalho e ali ficar, até segunda ordem.

Misato continuaria andando em direção a um dos elevadores e depois para o fim do complexo. Se não fosse algo chamando a atenção dela no meio do caminho. Bem a sua frente, em uma cadeira de rodas empurrada por um qualquer do departamento médico, estava Rei Ayanami.

Notas do autor: Ausência dos infernos, hein? Bom, primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização (acho que ja é a terceira vez xD) fazem 6 meses ja.  
Saibam que eu não morri D O próximo capitulo não deve demorar a sair, pois finalmente estou voltando ao ritmo. Havia parado pois ano passado era de vestibular, que eu não estudei mas mesmo assim foram desgastantes os ultimos 6 meses daquele ano. Tambem estou voltando para When the Worlds Collide, minha próxima fiction que vai ser retrabalhada e um prólogo ainda tem de ser escrito, mas devo atualiza-la junto ao proximo capítulo de Bullets. Talvez ainda de início ao crossover que quero fazer com X-Men.  
Eu realmente queria Rei interagindo com Asuka e Shinji nesse capítulo, mas acho que ainda tenho de trabalhar com esses dois mais um pouco. Esse período que fiquei sem atualizar foram até bons, já que me ajudaram a pensar melhor na historia e principalmente na forma como cada um dos três vai agir um com o outro. A amizade entre Shinji e Asuka que parece finalmente surgiu não vai ficar assim até o final. Isso vai ter relação com a Rei e a outros novos personagens. Solid Snake é outro personagem que eu percebi ter feito uma besteirinha aqui e ali. Em Metal Gear Solid ele tem um carisma, uma majestade que eu ainda tenho que trabalhar melhor.

A conversa em inglês entre Mark e Snake é baseada em Too Old to Rock do Jethro Tull. Ai vai a tradução: - Eu não estou muito velho para o rock N Roll, se é isso que você está pensando. Eu sou como você, garoto. – Então você é muito novo para morrer, velho.

Bom, o nome da irmãzinha do Touji eu não sei. Acho que nem é citado no anime. Mas acho que já é consenso geral chama-la de Mari. Quase todos os fics que ela aparece tem esse nome.

Well, escrito ao som de: Traveling Wilburys - Vol. 1 & Vol. 3 (recomendo essa banda. Tom Petty, George Harrison, Bob Dylan, Roy Orbinson e Jeff Lynne juntos. Só gente boa) Soundtrack original de Blues Brothers (Os Irmãos Cara-de-Pau), Pink Floyd - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn, Rolling Stones - Their Satanic Majesties Request, Tom Petty - Highway Companion e Keith Richards - Main Offender.

01/04/07


	8. 12º andar e a garota de branco

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion ou Metal Gear Solid, seus direitos e personagens pertencem respectivamente a Gainax e Konami.

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

Capítulo 6: Décimo Segundo andar e a garota de branco

Ela já estava farta de repetir aquele caminho. Passar por aqueles corredores estava se tornando insuportável. Era sempre o mesmo caminho, primeiro aquele corredor branco com uma listra horizontal vermelha a cada lado. Característica dos "andares de guerra" onde ficavam centro de comando, quartel, área de treinamento e a grande área dedicada ao computador MAGI. Ritsuko passava algumas horas por dia ali, coordenando e analisando testes e experimentos desde que a Unidade 01 apareceu misteriosamente. Sempre algemada, o que não a impedia de trabalhar de forma mais rápida e eficiente que todos os outros funcionários. Nem a dar ordens a eles. Em segundo, passava por corredores brancos e com as mesmas listras horizontais, só que agora azuis. Era a área hospitalar onde vez ou outra ela tinha algum compromisso, como o de poucos minutos atrás. E por último, os corredores acinzentados, sem listra alguma e com poucas luzes. Na verdade, era coberto de lâmpadas, como todos os outros, mas nesse funcionava apenas uma lâmpada no intervalo de oito ou nove outras. Proposital, uma vez que era a área das celas de retenção, onde ela passava a maior parte do dia e do seu tempo nos últimos meses.

Ela ainda estava no segundo, o das listas azuis, a caminho do elevador e dos andares inferiores e ali ficaria até o dia seguinte ou segunda ordem do comandante. Já estavam a uma distancia considerável do elevador quando Ritsuko e os outros dois seguranças avistaram um outro. A doutora não se lembrava do rosto de nenhum dos seguranças da Nerv, nem mesmo dos que a escoltaram das outras vezes. Mas ela reconheceu esse, os outros dois no entanto, nunca haviam o visto antes. Os três pararam quando chegaram na frente do estranho, que se postava no meio do corredor.

- Sr. Ishibashi e Sr. Hayes, meu nome é Lee Van Cleef e eu fico com a prisioneira a partir daqui. A presença dos dois é requerida na central da _Section 2_. – Disse o homem, encarando os outros dois.

- Temos ordens diretas do Comandante para escoltar a prisioneira até sua cela. – Respondeu um dos dois, provavelmente o tal de Hayes, pelo inglês britânico que usou.

- Eu me encarrego disso. Cela 216, andar B3.

- Negativo. Temos ordens diretas do Comandante!

- Não sei se vocês entenderam: a presença de ambos é requerida na _Section 2_. Foram transferidos para a unidade americana e precisam se apresentar agora na central para as últimas formalidades. – Ele respondeu mantendo a calma, ao contrário dos dois que pareciam ligeiramente irritados. E desconfiados.

- Não fomos avisados de nenhuma transferência.

- Chamem a central e confirmem – O estranho respondeu impaciente e deu uma olhada no relógio enquanto esperava um dos seguranças falar com a central.

A Dra. Akagi ficou parada o tempo todo observando tanto a situação quanto o homem que a causou. Ele não tinha características de um segurança ou agente da Nerv. Era menor que os dois que a escoltaram e certamente menor que os outros do complexo, que deviam ter uma média de pouco menos de 2 metros. O cabelo comprido, mais ou menos da altura do pescoço também era bem incomum, já que a maioria dos agentes da Nerv traziam consigo o resultado de seu treinamento militar: burrice, músculos, senso de dever e honra ridículos e cabelos curtos. Ainda enquanto analisava o estranho, Ritsuko notou uma pequena diferença nos trajes dele. Em uma primeira olhada seria difícil notar, mas já que tempo era o que não faltava naquele momento, a cientista viu que a gravata dele era diferente. Tinha a mesma cor e o mesmo modelo das outras, mas _Ele sabe dar nó na gravata. Ok, ele definitivamente não é quem diz ser._

Só faltava Ritsuko descobrir quem ele era, já que além de tudo o homem parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Ela nunca foi boa fisionomista, seria quase impossível descobrir quem era ali, naquele momento. Seria, se não fosse por uma pequena ação dele, que por alguns instantes pegou seu óculos e o limpou com um lenço que tirou da calça. Fez isso mais quatro vezes. Ela não precisaria nem olhar para os olhos do homem para reconhece-lo. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que faria aquilo repetidas vezes, e ela conhecia tal indivíduo.

- Temos que ir para a central. – O outro nem respondeu, apenas seguiu o companheiro.

- Lee Van Cleef? Não podia ser mais criativo? – Ritsuko perguntou enquanto observavam os dois brutamontes desaparecem no final do corredor.

- Você não gostou? Eu estava pensando em Kurt Russel, mas achei que eles podiam desconfiar.

- Típico de você, Hal Emmerich – Ela falou enquanto Hal apertava o botão do elevador, ele respondeu com um sorriso. – E então, ouvi falar que você virou terrorista.

- É o que você recebe por tentar consertar os erros que cometeu. Você deve saber o que é isso. – E olhou para a loira, que abaixou a cabeça derrotada. Dessa vez Hal conseguiu pegar ela.

- Então você só pode estar tentando salvar o mundo.

- Você não?

- Eu só quero ferrar o Ikari e a Seele. Salvar o mundo é conseqüência. – Ela disse olhando para o marcador acima das portas do elevador. A luz do andar em que estavam acendeu e segundos depois as portas abriram para ambos entrarem – Decorou o texto, não?

- Sim. Deu pra notar?

- É, você estava suando um pouco, e ainda ficou limpando o óculos varias vezes. Eu lembro que faz isso quando nervoso. Mas no resto estava bem, nem gaguejou.

- Obrigado. Vindo de você eu sei que foi sincero. – Hal respondeu com ironia.

- Vai me tirar daqui, agora?

- Não. – E deu uma leve risada, para o desapontamento de Ritsuko. Antes da porta fechar pensou que essas conversas absurdas com a loira realmente fizeram falta.

----

Usualmente, a primeira coisa que ela vê quando acorda é nada, senão um breu total. Uma vez ou outra, quem sabe, alguma pouca claridade vinda da janela ligeiramente aberta. Só que dessa vez, o que ela viu foi _Amarelo? _Aquilo certamente era incomum. Nem com a janela totalmente aberta o seu quarto ficaria tão _Amarelo... _Se olhar para aquilo não estava ajudando-a descobrir o que era, pelo menos conseguiu sentir. Pior, suas costas sentiram. Definitivamente ela não estava em sua cama. A ruiva levou seu braço enfaixado à superfície clara e finalmente descobriu onde estava. _Eu dormi no sofá? _Tentou levantar apoiando os dois braços no sofá e notou que havia um lençol sobre si. Era azul com alguns detalhes em branco, que por mais que ela tentasse não conseguia distingui-los, mas com certeza não era dos seus. Podia ser da Misato, mas quando ela chegasse provavelmente iria direto para seu quarto. A major andava chegando em casa tão cansada que até dispensava a cerveja, caia direto na cama e só acordava horas depois. Ai sim ela tomava um banho, cerveja e talvez comesse alguma coisa. E voltava ao trabalho. Descartadas as duas primeiras hipóteses, só sobrava... _Shinji que me cobriu? Então... aquilo tudo foi verdade?_

Asuka mal teve tempo para pensar, sentiu uma tontura e um tremor no seu braço enfaixado que a obrigaram a deitar novamente. Quando deitou a cabeça sobre a almofada que usou como travesseiro a noite toda, percebeu que seu olho esquerdo doía, assim como o braço direito e nos ferimentos que tinha na barriga. Era uma dor suportável, na verdade quase mínima, mas que a pegou de surpresa. Com certeza se ela tentasse ficar de pé, precisaria apenas respirar fundo algumas vezes e então levantar. Exatamente o que pretendia fazer, se não tivesse finalmente notado os barulhos vindos da cozinha. Só podia ser Shinji preparando o café da manhã.

Quando pensou em levantar, andar até a cozinha e encarar o jovem Ikari, sentiu uma tontura maior que a anterior. A primeira com certeza veio dos novos remédios que Mark deu a ela logo que chegaram em casa na noite anterior, mas essa que sentiu agora, e ainda sentia, tinha algum outro motivo. Asuka não sabia como encarar o companheiro desde o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Depois de atenderem a campainha e seus amigos entrarem, eles pouco trocaram palavras durante a noite. Até mesmo com sua melhor amiga ela foi bem vaga na explicação e logo desconversou, apenas disse que ela e Shinji ficaram amigos e nada mais. Hikari não entendeu muito bem, mas deixou passar, com certeza haveriam mais oportunidades para Asuka explicar-se melhor.

De fato, nem a própria Soryu Asuka Langley saberia explicar. Não tem como dizer que eles simplesmente fizeram as pazes. Talvez nem houvesse como definir a relação dos dois antes como amizade. Ikari não podia ser amigo dela, não depois de tudo o que ela fez com ele. Aquelas inúmeras tentativas de afasta-lo, assim como fazia com os outros, nem que precisasse machuca-lo para isso. Mas por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia acabar com aquela espécie de afetividade que sentia pelo piloto da Unidade 01. Mesmo tentando odiá-lo pelo o que fazia de errado, não adiantava, mesmo que tentasse odiá-lo pelo que fazia de certo, não adiantava, julga-lo pelo que não falou ou que não pensou, idem. Nem o horror do Terceiro Impacto, nem o que Shinji fez ou deixou de fazer naquele momento conseguiu acabar com essa tortura da ruiva. Se aquele sentimento não era amizade e também _não podia _ser amor, a ruivinha não sabia o que pensar.

A ruiva virou para o lado, encarando novamente aquele sofá amarelo que a cumprimentou ao acordar, e fechou o olho. Uma hora ia encarar a verdade, mas não seria agora, tinha muito tempo para isso. Tempo que usaria para pensar melhor, por mais que isso pudesse trazer lembranças ruins ou machuca-la. Mas ela já havia tomado sua decisão e não ia muda-la. Essa persistência, era algo da antiga Soryu Asuka Langley, e uma das poucas coisas que ela não fazia questão de esquecer. Ela poderia até sorrir naquele momento e adormecer assim, se não fossem pelos passos que ouviu.

- Já acordou?

Asuka podia ter continuado imóvel e fingir estar dormindo. Então a pessoa logo a deixaria em paz. Se a voz fosse de Shinji Ikari, ela provavelmente faria isso, mas era uma outra pessoa, que ela nem se consideraria tão surpresa deste tal estar ali, naquela hora, naquele momento, já que ele nunca parava de surpreende-la. Ela rapidamente virou e olhou para a cozinha. Mark Goodspeed estava lá encostado em uma parede e sorrindo pra ela.

- Como você sabia?

- Não sabia, só pensei em vir aqui pra ver se estava acordada. De novo. Na verdade eu vim aqui faz pouco menos de uma hora, tinha uma coisa pra entregar pra Misato, mesmo não tendo esperança alguma que ela estive aqui de manhã. Mas sei lá, quem sabe eu dava sorte e pegava ela na hora que estivesse chegando em casa.

Asuka observou enquanto ele falava e gesticulava com as mãos alegremente. Ela até estava achando engraçada a situação

– Mas, para a minha infelicidade, a major não se encontrava em casa, conclusão que cheguei ao notar a total ausência de latas de cerveja pelo apartamento. Ok, sem problemas, eu poderia apenas dar a volta e ir embora, mas notei uma certa ruivinha deitada no sofá da sala. Tudo bem, isso até que não era um problema. Só que ao dar meia volta e ir em direção a porta eu esbarrei na mesa do telefone e todos caímos no chão. Eu, o telefone e a mesa. Levantei preparado para pedir desculpas para a minha querida alemã, quando... nem sinal dela se mexer!

Enquanto falava, Mark veio caminhando em direção a Asuka. Já estava ao lado dela, mas ainda continuava com o tom de voz alegre e quase teatral.

- O que foi muito estranho, pois os remédios que eu te dei ontem a noite iriam aumentar ligeiramente os seus batimentos cardíacos, a circulação sanguínea e a produção de adrenalina, para, ao final do dia tirarmos a suas ataduras. Bom, você não acordou, e eu tinha certeza que tomou os remédios. Então eu fiquei com duas opções: o efeito do medicamento pode variar de pessoa para pessoa, agindo horas antes ou horas depois, ou... uma segunda opção: a de que o estado psicológico da pessoa também influencie, então... digamos que passar por uma forte emoção ou por uma seqüência delas faça com que o remédio demore mais algumas horas para agir.

Ele se abaixou, ficando um pouco acima da altura de Asuka deitada, e segurou delicadamente a mão dela.

- Para completar, Shinji acordou com o barulho e veio até a sala, olhou para você ai deitada e imóvel, eu o telefone e a mesa caídos no chão e voltou para o seu quarto, pouco tempo depois ele aparece com outra roupa e diz que precisava sair e que não queria que eu ou o Pliskin o acompanhassem. Eu fui para a minha casa, peguei um lençol e cobri você. E fui fazer o café da manha. Então eu adoraria que você me falasse o que aconteceu ontem a noite, pois ficou óbvio que não foi uma noite qualquer.

Ela ainda ficou olhando espantada para Mark por algum tempo. Tanto pela dedução lógica dele e a performance teatral quanto pela seriedade na voz dele no final do pequeno monólogo.

---

Havia uma cadeira ao seu lado, mas ela preferiu ficar por ali mesmo, no chão. Provavelmente nem tenha notado o objeto ao seu lado mesmo com o tempo todo que passou naquele lugar. Estava há um bom tempo sobre aquela cerâmica barata e incolor que chamavam de piso. Chegou e o Sol nem tinha nascido ainda. Acompanhou a escuridão da madrugada ceder aos primeiros traços de luz da manhã que estava a nascer. Sequer deu atenção a eles. De onde estava, podia ver uma grande porção da cidade: os diversos edifícios, maiores ou menores daquele em que estava; as grandes áreas verdes em ambos os lados da cidade; os pequenos pontinhos que começavam a se amontoar nas ruas, pessoas começando um novo dia em suas vidas; algumas aves e seus bandos deslizando nos céus e logo a sua frente um trio de pássaros coloridos passeava pela beirada da sacada. Eles não chegaram a notar a garota ali ao seu lado. Ela sequer deu atenção para os bichos. Ou para as pessoas, ou a qualquer outra coisa, nem as nuvens ela deve ter notado. Observava fixamente o céu mesmo sem ter motivo algum. Sua respiração era lenta, quase imperceptível. Não se mexia, não fazia barulho algum. A leve brisa fazia com que seu cabelo quase tão claro como o sol acariciasse o seu rosto. Não era o bastante para a moça esboçar qualquer reação. Seus lindos olhos azuis pareciam totalmente sem vida. A tristeza havia tomado conta deles, e do corpo todo dela.

- Bom dia, senhorita Marianne!

A voz rouca e inconfundível de Iroquois Pliskin soou em seus ouvidos e a trouxe de volta ao mundo. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Na ultima fechou os olhos por segundos e respirou longa e lentamente. Só então abriu os olhos e virou o rosto lentamente em direção a fonte da voz. O homem barbado e de cabelo castanho estava agachado, mas ainda assim um pouco acima dela, e estendia uma xícara em sua direção, que pelo cheiro, só podia ser café. Ann ficou parada alguns instantes até entender que era para ela. A garota logo tratou de segurar a xícara, com medo de abusar da boa vontade do outro.

- Desculpe, mas é café solúvel. Eu e o seu namorado não temos a menor prática com aquela máquina ali.

- Oh, não tem problema... eu que deveria estar me desculpando senhor Pliskin... devo ter acordado o senhor...

Ela começou a se sentir mal pela situação. Não queria ter dormido ali, mas seria impossível ela voltar para casa nas condições em que estava na noite anterior. E pelo jeito nem se quisesse ter ido embora logo que acordou teria conseguido. Só não levantou e foi embora no mesmo minuto pois viu o sorriso gentil no rosto de Pliskin e logo pensou que ele deveria entender o seu drama. Alguém como ele com certeza já teve problemas parecidos em sua "profissão".

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu já estava acordado há muito tempo, bem antes de você levantar. Vi você vindo para cá, mas achei melhor deixa-la sozinha... mas depois de algumas horas...

- Eu... eu estou preocupada com ele... sei como é lá... tenho medo que ele não volte...

- Normal.

Um comentário nada sutil, ele tinha de admitir. Mas levando em consideração que não tinha experiência alguma em confortar garotinhas deprimidas, Snake se perdoou. De qualquer maneira, ele ainda se via na obrigação de tentar ajudar a garota de alguma forma. Palavras não seriam a escolha mais sábia, mas infelizmente era tudo o que ele poderia fazer no momento. O mínimo a fazer era tratar de medi-las da melhor forma possível. Já tinha até formulado uma boa seqüência de frases feitas e clichês – talvez a única vez que os filmes que Mei-Ling o forçou a assistir serviram para alguma coisa – estavam para sair de sua boca, quando de algum lugar que ele não sabe onde vieram outras palavras.

- Olha, Marianne... já estive em uma situação parecida. Claro, eu não era a mocinha desamparada, mas –

Ela deu uma risada tímida. Snake olhou para a moça levemente espantado. _Bom, pelo menos ela riu. _O que já era um começo. Ele logo perceberia que talvez não fosse tão difícil lidar com pessoas como ele imaginava. Estava prestes a continuar, quando a garota o interrompeu.

- O senhor esta falando da capitã Silverburgh, não é? – Perguntou relutante.

A verdade é que ainda não havia se acostumado com a presença do "lendário Solid Snake", como se diante de si houvesse algum fantasma, um ser sobrenatural, fictício. Marianne ainda se sentia intimidada com o homem. Desde que era criança ouvia falar dele. As duas incursões de Snake nos anos 90 receberam muito destaque da mídia na época, principalmente por que ele foi um dos responsáveis na solução da crise do petróleo que surgiu no final daquele século. Se não fossem por suas ações o mundo teria entrado em uma grande crise. O que não faria muita diferença, já que em 2001 o Segundo Impacto tratou de mergulhar o mundo em um turbilhão.

Mas das lendas que ouvia dele as que mais lhe marcaram foram as do período das guerras civis. O infeliz palco de sua adolescência. Apesar das circunstâncias em que viveu, ela ainda não conseguia se perdoar das coisas que fez. _Talvez... talvez até Snake se assustaria com elas..._

Alguns dos acontecimentos que as pessoas não conseguiam explicar como ocorreram, como bases e armazéns de armas explodindo, batalhões armados sendo aniquilados e militares do alto comando assassinados, boa parte desses eventos eram associados a Solid Snake. Apesar de ser impossível que ele estivesse em vários lugares do mundo e agindo ao mesmo tempo, mas as pessoas não se importavam com isso. Pelo menos rendia alguma esperança a elas. Rendeu alguma esperança a Marianne.

Ela sempre quis conhecê-lo, apesar de ter dúvidas se tal pessoa realmente existiu. A loirinha mal pode acreditar quando soube que trabalharia com ele. Tinha tanto a perguntar ao homem: se ele realmente esteve por trás de todos aqueles atos na América do Sul, se existia mesmo uma arma chamada Metal Gear, se era verdade que um deles havia causado o Segundo Impacto. Muitas bobagens na verdade, e ela tinha noção disso. E mesmo que tentasse, não teria conseguido pergunta-las à lenda quando o viu com os próprios olhos.

Mal sabia ela que tinha acabado de surpreender o seu herói. E acabar totalmente com o disfarce que mantinha.

- Você... sabe da Meryl?

- M-me perdoe! Eu não... eu devia ter ficado quieta...

- Não tem problema... o que me deixou curioso foi você saber quem eu sou na verdade.

---

Aconteceu de uma forma tão rápida, que ele nem sequer notou. Ou talvez tenha até demorado, mas ele estava tão ocupado com seus pensamentos e não observou o que ocorria lá em cima, no céu. O fato é que ele não acompanhou quando aquelas poucas, mas grandes nuvens cobriram o Sol que o lhe fez companhia na caminhada matinal desde que saiu de casa. Coincidiu com uma leve brisa que sentiu passar pelo seu corpo e fez dançar o gramado no qual deitava. De olhos fechados e expressão vazia ficou a ouvir o barulho no ambiente. Cantavam um ou outro pássaro de que jamais saberia a espécie. Ou cor. Ou tamanho. Podia jurar que ouviu um miado, quem sabe mais, obviamente pertencentes a um ou dois gatos que perambulavam por perto daquele parque.

Seu rosto finalmente esboçou alguma reação quando em seus pensamentos surgiu a imagem de uma garota ruiva, melhor, várias imagens, algumas delas em especial lhe chamando bastante a atenção. Primeiro era a alemã sorrindo maldosamente com aquele seu vestido amarelo preferido - depois ela forçaria o garoto a acompanha-la na Unidade 02 e juntos venceriam o sexto anjo.

Foi o primeiro dia que a viu. Nos primeiros momentos que teve com ela, Shinji sabia que seria difícil se relacionar com a garota. Ele jamais poderia imaginar o quanto. Logo apareceu a ruivinha com alguma roupa casual e com os dois prendedores no cabelo como sempre. Sentada no sofá da sala ela levanta, e com aquela que a mesma se referiria posteriormente como uma péssima idéia, anunciou que estava entediada. Shinji se envergonhava toda vez que lembrava da "conclusão da história".

Mas ele tinha de admitir que foi engraçado. Se a sua relação com Asuka tivesse caminhado para um outro extremo, com certeza os dois achariam graça na situação e na reação de cada um. Infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu, e os dois pilotos acabaram se arrependendo da situação. Bem, não totalmente. Algumas vezes ele pensava no que podia ter feito de diferente naquela hora e que resultaria em melhores resultados. Provavelmente.

E foi uma dessas possibilidades que fez com que o semblante vazio desse lugar a um sorriso tímido. É, as coisas realmente poderiam ter sido diferentes se Shinji Ikari não tivesse agido como Shinji Ikari. Uma daquelas irrupções de coragem bem que podiam ter dado as caras naquele dia. Ele podia ter tomado o controle da situação e surpreender a amiga, o que muito provavelmente resultaria em alguma agressão física por parte dela. Se tratando de Soryu Asuka Langley _qualquer_ coisa era possível. Ela poderia odiá-lo eternamente, poderia ficar sem palavras, ou poderiam sobrar palavras para as suas ofensas, fossem elas japonesas, alemãs ou qualquer outra língua imaginável. Mas uma coisa era certa, essa simples ação absurda e imprevisível resultaria em alguma coisa diferente, fosse apenas em Shinji Ikari, fosse apenas em Soryu Asuka Langely, ou ainda nos dois.

_Talvez... talvez eu deva fazer isso na próxima vez... _Não podia explicar como, mas sentia que uma nova chance de surpreender a ruivinha viria, principalmente a julgar pelo último contato que teve com ela. Seu único problema era ignorar completamente o medo como na noite anterior. De alguma forma, enfrentar os Anjos parecia mais fácil do que isso.

Não precisava ser uma situação exatamente como aquela. Não havia necessidade de esperar que Asuka ficasse entediada novamente e sugerisse aquela forma de passar o tempo. E Shinji também não seria louco de sugerir o mesmo para ela, ainda mais agora que dava valor a sua vida. Bastava apenas que ele surpreendesse a ruiva em algum momento. Precisava mostrar para ela que a noite anterior não foi a única.

Não se referia a toda a dor que sentiram, os maus momentos que tiveram, as lágrimas, tristeza, medo, nada disso. Ele se referia à aqueles poucos, mas longos momentos que ambos encontraram conforto e paz nos braços um do outro.

A verdade é que aquilo tudo ainda era muito estranho.

---

- Mark achou melhor que a minha identidade ficasse em sigilo. Só ele e o Otacon sabiam disso, mas a Gurlukovich descobriu, e por conseqüência, o Axel e o Black também.

Snake deu uma baforada no cigarro e sentou em uma poltrona, deixando o sofá para a garota, que de momento recusou preferindo ficar em pé. Ela analisava alguns dos livros na estante da sala. Haviam algumas coisas absurdas ali, como um dicionário italiano-holandês e três edições de um mesmo livro de Stephen Hawkins – uma delas em chinês – coisa que Marianne sabia que não eram do interesse de seu namorado, e muito provavelmente também não de Snake. Os livros funcionavam apenas como enfeite, assim como as várias panelas na cozinha que nenhum dos dois ocupantes do apartamento as usariam. Ela deixou os livros de lado e virou. Seus olhos azuis focaram no homem e seu cigarro. Viu ele dar uma longa baforada e repousar a cabeça na cadeira. Esperou a fumaça dissipar no ar e começou.

- Eu fiquei sabendo disso. O Mark e mais dois precisaram segura-la, não foi? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, o outro só assentiu. – Mas... parece que vocês dois conseguiram resolver as diferenças.

- É, foi difícil, mas eu consegui convence-la. Temperamental aquela garota...

A loira sorriu para o comentário. Os dois ficaram em silêncio depois disso. A garota olhava para o chão e tentava decidir se fazia ou não uma pergunta ao velho agente. Ela mal havia começado a trocar algumas palavras com ele e já pensava em fazer uma pergunta pessoal. Era quase engraçado, ela, que a vida toda quis conhecer Solid Snake, finalmente teve a oportunidade, e nenhuma das milhares de perguntas que desejava fazer a ele parecia mais relevante do que aquela que a incomodava no exato momento.

- Senhor... por que você e a capitã Silverburgh... não c-continuaram?

- Juntos, você diz? – Ele perguntou com certa normalidade, que surpreendeu a si mesmo. Marianne assentiu, ligeiramente corada com a pergunta que acabara de fazer. – Meryl... ela... ela era difícil. Aquele tipo de mulher com um ego maior que a arrogância, que era muita, e que não pensava antes de agir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era amável e podia te compreender mesmo que você próprio não conseguisse. Ela seria capaz de desistir de tudo, tudo mesmo. Pessoas, crenças, deveres. Meryl esqueceria tudo isso por alguém, por uma só pessoa. Só que eu não. Eu não era, e nem sou capaz de tal coisa. E muito provavelmente, jamais vou ser.

Snake deu alguns passos em volta da sala. Se aproximou da garota e a estante atrás dela e repetindo o gesto, ficou a olhar alguns dos livros. A mesma mão que segurava o cigarro também passeava pelas capas de livros. Parecia ser a primeira vez que dava atenção àquele móvel. Na verdade ele não sabia bem o que fazer, tentava novamente escolher melhor as palavras e não se passar por um sentimental qualquer, mas já era tarde demais. O melhor a se fazer era deixa-las que saíssem sem ponderar sobre. Provavelmente soariam honestas assim como quando falou de Meryl. Pegou um livro qualquer e voltou a sentar na poltrona onde estava.

- Garota, eu comecei nesse ramo muito cedo, era poucos anos mais velho que as crianças – disse se referindo aos dois pilotos – e como nos é ensinado, e como aprendemos nem que seja da pior maneira, não há como ter um relacionamento sério com outra pessoa. É burrice. E é injusto com a outra pessoa. As regras não permitem relacionamentos entre militares, mas querendo ou não é uma das poucas alternativas, ainda mais depois que vocês resolveram juntar os discursos militares com os feministas. Eu sempre tive relacionamentos com mulheres que participaram de missões comigo ou em unidades especiais e exércitos. Eles eram sempre rápidos e acabavam mal. Quando conheci a Meryl eu pensei que com ela poderia ser diferente. Em Shadow Moses, quando trabalhamos juntos, ela tinha a mesma idade de quando eu comecei lá antes dos anos 90. Ela aprendeu o mesmo que eu: não havia lugar para romance no campo de batalha. Eu vi uma chance de mudar isso. Uma chance para mim, e uma chance para ela. Mas eu falhei. Falhei por ser a maldita "lenda" que eu sou. E o pior de tudo é que isso foi escolha minha.

Ann ficou atônita com tudo aquilo. Não esperava que na sua primeira conversa com Solid Snake o tópico principal seria a vida romântica dele. Sinceramente ela jamais pensou que isso seria um assunto que ambos discutiriam em qualquer momento. As palavras dele e a sinceridade em sua voz, aquilo tudo era humano demais. Era triste demais. Ela começou a se sentir estranha, um sentimento de melancolia surgindo dentro dela. Não queria passar por uma situação parecida.

Mas isso tudo parecia tão... inevitável...

---

_12 – Click!_

Apertou o botão do décimo segundo andar e encostou seu corpo no espelho do elevador. Levantou a cabeça e respirou lentamente. De olhos fechados e tentando manter sua mente livre, ouviu a musica irritante do elevador começar a tocar. Estranho, não era muito comum em prédios residenciais. Não que ele alguma vez tivesse notado isso.

Mais estranho ainda foi a musica tocar e a porta não fechar. A melodia irritante veio, mas o som característico do mecanismo automático, não. E isso logo atraiu a sua atenção. Parecia que alguma coisa impossibilitava o elevador de funcionar corretamente. Ou talvez fosse alguém.

Impossível. Ele estava sozinho ali, assim como estava sozinho ao entrar no prédio alguns momentos atrás. Resolveu abrir os olhos. Fez isso, e em seguida deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor. Definitivamente não havia ninguém ali. Estava só, afinal.

Na verdade, Shinji Ikari estava duplamente errado. Ele não estava sozinho, e alguém de fato entrou com ele no prédio, ainda que com algum tempo irrelevante de atraso. Bastou o piloto da Unidade 1 olhar para a frente, em direção ao corredor para ter certeza.

Era como se ela tivesse uma espécie de aura envolta sobre si. Foi a única explicação que ele conseguiu achar, ainda que fosse a mais irracional possível. De alguma forma no meio de todo aquele branco no piso e paredes do corredor, a garota de trajes da cor da neve conseguia se destacar. O vestido dela fazia Ikari lembrar de um parecido, que uma certa ruivinha que dominou seus pensamentos até pouco, possuía. Exceto que o da garota de agora era muito mais favorável à estação do ano, com um simpático decote e um comprimento agradavelmente menor, se comparado ao cor do Sol de Asuka.

Usava um chapéu da mesma cor do vestido. Nem um pouco grande, na verdade era bem discreto. Embora desse a impressão de ser longo, já que cobria uma parte do rosto dela, e a distância entre a moça e Shinji ainda ajudava um pouco nisso. Com os passos lentos e precisos de uma modelo foi se aproximando do elevador que estranhamente ainda mantinha-se aberto.

Claro, podia ser tudo impressão dele. Ou até uma coincidência, talvez o elevador estivesse com algum problema e portanto demorando mais para fechar as portas que o usual.

Não havia notado ainda, mas com uma rápida olhada de relance, pode ver os sapatos dela. Brancos, e com saltos longos e finos. Com certeza ela ganhava uns bons centímetros com eles, mas não o bastante para deixa-la mais alta do que Shinji.

O jovem Ikari pode constatar isso quando a garota atravessou a porta do elevador e passou a ocupar o mesmo espaço que ele. Pelo menos os hormônios serviram para alguma coisa. Finalmente estava mais alto que as meninas da sua idade.

Ela nem dirigiu o olhar para o outro ocupante do elevador, foi direto ao painel para apertar o botão do seu destino. Sua mão delicada, acompanhada de um relógio prateado em seu pulso, parou a milímetros da placa de metal cheia de botões e números.

A mesma mão delicada girou junto com o corpo da garota, ate que ela ficasse frente a frente com Shinji Ikari. Seu dedo indicador encostou da camisa do rapaz, que com a cara de bobo que só ele sabia fazer, dirigiu sua atenção a ela.

- Acho que somos vizinhos. Décimo segundo andar, não é? – Perguntou em um japonês perfeito.

Shinji conseguia ficar com uma cara de idiota facilmente, era um talento natural, mas ele realmente havia conseguido se superar dessa vez. Talvez a culpa não fosse dele na verdade. Parecia impossível que aqueles lábios pintados de um rosa claro lindo, formando um doce sorriso pudessem causar outra reação em um ser humano se não essa. Como se não fosse o bastante, os cabelos cor de rosa na altura do pescoço que eram estranhos para os padrões normais, pareciam perfeitos para ela. Para completar, um óculos escuro de armação dourada e lentes negras escondiam os olhos dela.

- Você é tímido? Sem problemas! – Ela se afastou um pouco de Shinji – Meu nome é Liara T'soni! – Estendeu a mão para ele, que com algum custo, retribuiu.

- Shinji... Ikari...

- Olha Shinji, parece que já chegamos!

Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que o elevador tinha começado a andar, quanto mais que já tinha chegado no seu destino. Provavelmente ele ficaria ali parado e deixaria a porta se fechar, uma típica atitude sua, se não fosse pela estranha Liara, que ainda de mãos dadas conduziu ambos para o corredor.

A garota de cabelos rosas simplesmente ficou ali parada no meio do corredor, olhando para Shinji, com aquele belo sorriso que de alguma forma causava uma sensação estranha no garoto. Sentia algo de familiar em Liara, como se já tivesse visto-a antes.

- Então, sr. Ikari, eu estava pensando.. você poderia me ajudar com a mudança? Eu tenho algumas caixas que são um pouquinho pesadas para mim. Uma ajuda seria muito bem vinda. Que tal?

Obviamente ele não recusaria a ajuda para a garota, mesmo que ele fosse Shinji Ikari. Mas caso, por uma improbabilidade qualquer, ele não pudesse faze-lo, com certeza aquele sorriso e aquela voz linda e serena o fariam mudar de idéia

- Eu... não... não vejo por que não...

Liara finalmente soltou a mão de Shinji e deu um pulinho no ar, parecendo com uma criança.

- Que ótimo! Tudo bem para você aparecer aqui perto das duas horas? Eu ainda quero descansar um pouquinho, estou muito cansada da viajem... – Ela mudou rapidamente de assunto, apontando para uma porta quase ao lado deles. – É aqui que eu moro, ok?

Shinji não falou nada, apenas assentiu. A garota ignorou a reação dele, voltou a se aproximar e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

- Então está combinado, as duas horas você vem aqui me ajudar!

Liara acenou para ele, sorriu mais uma vez e correu para dentro do seu apartamento, fechando a porta assim que entrou. Ikari, como era de se esperar, ficou ali parado que nem um idiota por mais algum tempo e lentamente se dirigiu para o seu apartamento. Ao fechar a porta ele se perguntou se aquilo tudo havia realmente acontecido. Por mais surreal que tenha sido, pelo menos até as duas horas da tarde daquele dia não teria importância nenhuma, sua única preocupação agora era uma ruivinha que dividia a casa com ele.

--

Notas do autor: Primeira coisa: Rei?  
Próximo capítulo. A parte dela que estaria nesse eu cortei pois me veio uma idéia nova na cabeça que eu achei muito interessante. Agora posso acabar com o problema de desenvolvimento de personagens da Rei e do Snake com uma cajadada só. D  
Segundo: o capítulo não ficou bem como eu queria, mas já que faz um p&# tempo que não atualizo, fica assim mesmo.  
Terceiro: Liara T'soni? Quem? Vou explicar: era uma personagem que estava guardando para outra fic, mas resolvi usar nessa para deixar as coisas mais interessantes . Ela vai ter importância na história, o que contraria o meu objetivo inicial de centrar a fic mais na realidade de Metal Gear do que na de Evangelion, maaaasssss.. é a vida D. Ela tem o mesmo nome que a simpática, hilária e azul cientista _asari_ de Mass Effect. A Liara de Bullets vai ter algumas coisas da Liara de ME, já que ela me rendeu umas excelentes risadas com sua personalidade inocente e ao mesmo tempo "atirada", por assim dizer.  
Quarto: Marianne e Ann são a mesma pessoa (caso tenha ficado confuso demais). Resolvi dar uma atenção maior a ela.  
Quinto: Para quem não sabe, Lee Van Cleef é um ator de faroestes famoso e Kurt Russel (ele já é mais comum) é ator de algumas pérolas dos anos 80 como Os Aventureiros do Bairro Proibido, Fuga de New York e O Enigma do Outro Mundo. Ambos foram inspiração para o _character design_ de Solid Snake, Kurt Russel como o personagem Snake Plissken para o Snake de Meta Gear Solid 2 e Lee Van Cleef para o Snake velho do ainda não lançado Metal Gear Solid 4.

E finalmente, agora fazendo uma revisão antes de postar o capítulo que eu percebi que o inicio das partes do Shinji e da Marianne ficaram muito parecidos. Mas como já demorei sei lá quantos meses pra atualizar vou deixar assim mesmo

06/02/08


	9. Começando de novo

Disclaimer: Não possuo Evangelion ou Metal Gear Solid, seus direitos e personagens pertencem respectivamente a Gainax e Konami.

_**Bullets In Blue Sky**_

Capítulo 7: Começando de novo

- Senhor, como vocês vão fazer com... esse disfarce?

Marianne perguntou enquanto manejava as duas panelas pelas bocas do fogão. Panela maior na boca maior, panela menor na boca menor. Como mandava a lógica, pensava ela. Acendeu o fogo das duas primeiras e desligou uma terceira. Tirou a chaleira e levou até a mesa. Virou-a delicadamente, derramando o líquido fervente em dois copos. Não estava acostumada a tomar chá, muito menos em copos. Mas como não encontrou nenhuma xícara pela casa - exceto por uma cheia de cerveja – nem se importou muito.

- Já informamos o Comandante da NERV que o Mark vai precisar se ausentar.

- E? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Evidentemente ele não gostou da notícia, mas aceitou sem maiores problemas.

- Isso é estranho... não é?

- É. Ele provavelmente desconfia de alguma coisa, ou até mesmo sabe de tudo. Mas não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Não agora.

- Mas isso pode ser uma estratégia dele. Talvez Ikari tenha se aliado a Seele, ou pior, aos Patriots. Tentando parecer despreocupado, ele pode estar querendo nos enganar.

- Isso teria algum sentido, se não estivéssemos falando de duas das vidas mais importantes no planeta. Os dois pilotos valem mais do que os seus Evangelions, em comparação, até mesmo a perda de um dos robôs é mais aceitável que a das crianças.

- Então ele esta querendo parecer despreocupado... propositalmente?

- Exatamente. Gendo Ikari quis transparecer isso por algum motivo, só nos resta descobrir o porquê.

- Hm... como esta o chá? – Marianne perguntou com um sorriso.

- Bom... apesar de não conseguir identificar esse sabor...

E não conseguia mesmo. O líquido amargo possuía um gosto familiar, mas Snake não tinha idéia do que ela. O mesmo para Marianne, que pegou os pacotinhos de chá ao acaso no armário. Só conseguiu identifica-los pelo TEA em letras romanas-latinas, pois se fosse depender do seu conhecimento em kanjis... ela preferia nem pensar.

- Tem uns desenhos nele. Tentei descobri o que eram mas... – Sentou na cadeira do lado oposto à Snake e observou novamente os desenhos no saquinho de chá.

- Não consegue ler kanji? Deixe-me ver. – Ignorou os desenhos e foi direto para o que estava escrito. Em várias cores diferentes, os kanjis indicavam o quase irreconhecível sabor de camomila.

- É... camomila? – Tomou um gole do chá e perguntou.

- Sim – O homem respondeu, e acompanhou a moça no momento de silêncio que veio em seguida.

- Quando que o Mark vai... partir? – Olhava fixamente para a xícara, não se importando com o vapor que sai dela e que começava a incomodar seus dois olhos azuis.

- Quando elas chegarem.

- Elas? Quem são elas? – Ann perguntou com curiosidade.

- Sunny e as garotas da Beauty & The Beast Unit – Ele respondeu, já prevendo a reação que viria a seguir.

A xícara teria caído na mesa, quebrado e os pedaços se espalhariam por todos os lados, acompanhados do líquido quente que espirraria e mancharia a roupa dos dois. Se ela já não estivesse segura e intocada na superfície da mesa. Marianne demorou a digerir as palavras, não sabia quem era Sunny e nem queria saber, a julgar pelo nome de quem a acompanhava. Mesmo passado o tempo das guerras a Beauty & The Beast Unit continuava um tormento na cabeça daqueles que lutaram contra elas. Talvez até de quem lutou ao seu lado.

--

- Qual era a cor da minha mala mesmo? – A loira perguntou.

- Não lembra? – Uma moça asiática se aproximou da loira.

- Não...

- Talvez por que não tenha sido você que arrumou a mala, Jan – Disse uma ruiva ao se juntar as outras duas.

- Não foi? – A loira de nome Jan voltou a perguntar.

Duas malas vermelhas passaram na frente do trio e a ruiva se apressou para pegá-las. Colocou-as no chão enquanto esperava o resto das companheiras pegasse cada qual as suas. No caso de Jan, descobrisse qual a que pertencia a ela. Provavelmente ficariam esperando no aeroporto uma hora a mais do que o previsto, como já ocorrera antes algumas vezes. Ou então que tratassem de achar Sunny antes para que a menina lhes dissesse qual a mala que preparou para sua "irmã mais velha".

- Onde está a Sunny? – A japonesa perguntou.

- Não era você que ia ficar de olho nela, Kumiko? – A ruiva botou as malas no chão e passou a vista pelas áreas próximas.

- Era a Jan. Mas ela devia estar muito ocupada não fazendo as malas! – Kumiko retrucou.

- Ah, não se preocupem! Eu tenho certeza que ela está melhor que nós. Daqui a pouco ela aparece aqui com um mapa da cidade ou sei lá! – Jan deu uma risada e voltou à atenção para a esteira de malas.

- Falando nisso, você não poderia nos ajudar, Kumiko? – A ruiva voltou a perguntar para a oriental.

- E como eu faria isso, Maureen? – Respondeu irritada, prevendo o que a ruiva falaria.

- Você não... fala japonês?

- O que te leva a pensar que eu sei falar japonês?

- Você não é japonesa?

- Só pelos olhos? – Levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu poderia ser tailandesa, filipina, chinesa, ou sei lá, até sul-africana. Ter descendência asiática não quer dizer que eu nasci aqui ou que falo a língua.

- Ok, desculpa, foi uma pergunta idiota.

- Esquece. Afinal eu sou japonesa mesmo, hihi – Viu Maureen virar para o lado e xingar alguma coisa em espanhol. A brincadeira não foi feliz.

- Kumiko, o que quer dizer o kanji que parece um bonequinho de braços abertos segurando uma bolsa? – Jan perguntou apontando para uma placa.

- Quer dizer a mesma coisa que a placa de baixo, em inglês.

- Ahhhh... – Jan sorriu. – Ei, acho que a mala era azul!

---

Era um prédio de apenas vinte andares, portanto o elevador não tinha a necessidade de ser tão rápido. Um dos motivos de Snake preferir prédios mais altos, tipo aqueles gigantescos do Oriente Médio com mais de uma centena de andares. Por maiores que fossem, os elevadores neles eram incrivelmente rápidos.

Subiam uma dezena de andares no tempo que este em que estava no momento subia três, no máximo quatro. E a sensação que eles tinham também era melhor. Bizarro ele pensar nisso, mas aquele friozinho na barriga era algo muito agradável, ou mesmo sentir a força da gravidade agindo no momento em que eles paravam depois de seus velozes percursos verticais.

Mas esse elevador em especial era incrivelmente lento. O agente pensava que poderia fumar meio cigarro num passeio de ida e volta do primeiro ao último andar. Logo trataria de botar seu plano em ação. Só não o faria agora em respeito a menininha ao seu lado.

Menininha não, se corrigiu ao observar a jovem com o canto dos olhos. Aquela garota exalava qualquer coisa menos a inocência jovial de uma criança. Era uma bela moça, daquelas adolescentes que tinham as generosas medidas de mulheres, atraindo os olhares seja qual fosse o local em que dessem o ar de sua graça.

E ele não era diferente de qualquer outro ser humano. Então, Snake teve de ceder o olhar para garota por mais tempo que gostaria. O que achou estranho, já que esse era o tipo de coisa que conseguia manter o controle. Pelo menos por algum tempo. Nunca que tinha cedido em menos de um minuto. Ainda mais para uma garota tão jovem. Ele até sentiria repulsa de si mesmo, se não fosse algo absolutamente natural ser enfeitiçado dessa forma.

Mas tinha alguma coisa nela, alguma coisa na jovem de cabelos de um rosa exótico - quase como se fosse a cor natural de suas mechas - que chamava a atenção mais do que o normal. Provavelmente até mulheres teriam suas atenções atraídas para a garota com óculos escuros de armação dourada. De uma maneira totalmente não-sexual, é claro.

Embora sempre houvessem exceções.

Ele nem viu a pequena e delicada mão estendida na sua frente.

- Bom dia, senhor.

- Bom... dia – Snake respondeu, apertando a mão da garota. Obviamente sentindo-se estranho com a situação.

- Acredito que eu seja sua nova vizinha.

- É verdade, lembro de ter visto um caminhão de mudanças hoje cedo.

- Meu nome é Liara T'soni. – Um delicado sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. – E o senhor, seria?

- Iroquois Pliskin.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Pliskin.

- Igualmente – Soltou a mão de Liara, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. E fez, embora tenha demorado um pouco. Snake teve a impressão que ela usou o tempo para analisá-lo de cima a baixo.

Ela virou o rosto em direção à porta do elevador, sugerindo que ela era mais digna de sua atenção que o homem. Não foi uma virada de rosto qualquer, Snake pensou. Foi uma com arrogância que ele nunca tinha presenciado antes, e ainda assim, elegante.

Foi estudado e considerado desprezível. Assim que a menina fez com que ele se sentisse. Um idoso inútil e dependente, digno de pena. Quando ela sorria era o que aparentava. Um gesto de piedade. Como se ele, Solid Snake, fosse alguém carente e necessitado.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Pliskin – Liara repetiu a frase de momentos atrás. Tocou no ombro dele e deslizou os dedos até o peito.

Passou pelo terno, a camisa e a gravata. Parou na última. Puxou-a para fora, os dedos com as unhas pintadas de um rosa mais forte que os cabelos dela, acariciaram e sentiram o tecido da peça.

As duas mãos já estavam de posse da gravata do homem perplexo, quando ela virou as lentes negras e armação dourada para ele e sorriu. Ou talvez os lábios já estivessem arqueados daquela forma delicada antes, quando tocou no terno dele. Snake decidiu que isso não importava.

Liara segurou o segundo botão do terno e o puxou. Colocou a gravata no lugar e a ajeitou, do início até o fim, na gola da camisa. Deixando o homem num aspecto mais bem organizado que antes. Quase se permitiu tirar a gravata do pescoço dele e refazer o nó, que o tal Pliskin teve a proeza de deixá-lo mal feito.

O que a impediu de fazer isso foi ao colocar a gravata no lugar, sentir uma textura diferente sobre o tecido da camiseta, como se não só ele cobrisse o homem. Era como se tivesse algum traje por baixo, que não permitia que o algodão da camisa deslizasse facilmente. _Algo de borracha?_ Cogitou.

Sabia que estava na hora de se despedir, e tratou de dar inicio ao ato o mais rápido possível. Ou atuação.

As mãos foram do terno do homem para os seus óculos. Liara retirou-os. O objeto dourado deixou o rosto dela para repousar em um lugar mais chamativo. Dobrou-o e colocou sobre o decote.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, para a surpresa de Snake. Quase pensou que fosse cega, mas a lembrança dos movimentos graciosos da moça fizeram com que descartasse a idéia logo em seguida. Pelo menos não acreditava que alguém desprovido de visão pudesse ser capaz de tal delicadeza e beleza nos movimentos.

Embora o tato, a maneira como ela tocava as coisas de uma forma que parecia que só sendo esse o mais aguçado dos sentidos para ser capaz de provir tais sensações com um simples tocar nos ombros ou aperto de mãos.

Finalmente ela abriu os olhos. Fixos, estáticos, perfeitos. Dois rubis, eram o que pareciam. Intimidadores ao encará-lo, mas que junto do sorriso dela se tornavam amáveis e encantadores.

- Ela pode não ficar boa com esse terno e essa camisa. Mas combina com os seus olhos.

Desprezou o homem novamente. Deu as costas e as mechas rosadas para ele e saiu pela porta recém aberta do elevador. A lente dourada desfilou no vestido branco até que ela atravessasse o corredor e chegasse na porta que levava a rua.

Ela estava há vários metros de distância, iluminada pelos raios da manhã que adentravam as janelas de vidro do corredor, refletidos por piso e parede brancos. E mesmo assim os olhos vermelhos chamaram toda a atenção para si. A moça piscou, acenou e colocou os óculos. E desceu as escadas.

Snake saiu do elevador e parou no corredor. Assistiu as imagens do que ocorreu há pouco se repetirem algumas vezes na sua cabeça. A imagem da jovem de cabelos rosados não saindo da sua cabeça em momento algum, exceto quando cediam lugar aos olhos vermelhos. Era estranho, não conseguia imaginá-la como um todo. A pele branca, os cabelos rosados, o vestido branco e os olhos. Esses últimos sempre apareciam acompanhados de um esboço de uma face alva e um sorriso misterioso. Um close de câmera na natureza exótica e hipnotizante da moça.

Andou até mais ou menos metade do corredor iluminado. Uma das mãos coberta por uma luva que para um observador próximo aparentariam borracha ou látex, repousou sobre um dos ouvidos.

- Otacon. Aqueles tais anjos, qual a cor dos olhos deles?

Continuou parado por um momento, esperando a resposta do cientista.

- É óbvio que estou falando do que tinha forma humana.

Mais um momento, dessa vez pouco mais longo que o anterior. Snake achou que foi de propósito.

- Vermelhos? É, eu imaginei. Assim como os da Primeira Criança.

_Por que a pergunta?_ Pensou, repetindo as palavras que Otacon lhe dissera do outro lado da linha. Aproveitou para responder para o amigo e a si ao mesmo tempo.

- Não é por nada. Mas eu acho que acabei de ver um clone. Ou então, um anjo.

---

Todo o tempo que passou ali serviu para que ela refletisse sobre o sentimento que lhe dominava. Chegou a ler sobre ele algumas vezes em livros recomendados pela Doutora Akagi, e mesmo ouviu sobre em conversas aleatórias na rua ou escola. Mas nunca, em toda a sua vida, tinha notado a sua presença.

Era da impaciência que se referia com algo muito próximo ao desgosto. Passou a odiá-la nas últimas horas, tanto quanto os motivos de tê-la sentido: os intermináveis exames os quais passou. Iam desde os mais ridículos e banais como abrir a boca e resmungar alguma coisa até os aparentemente mais importantes que envolviam gigantescas máquinas com cabos e botões para todos os lados e que produziam uma sinfonia de barulhos eletrônicos que ela fazia questão de esquecer.

Sentiu-se estranha ao pensar que de certa forma, aquilo tudo era uma coisa boa. Afinal, mesmo irritantes aqueles exames e barulhinhos lhe despertaram um sentimento novo, que nunca antes lhe dera o prazer de sua companhia.

Uma companhia irritante, mas que não era de seu total desgosto. A impaciência fazia parte de mais uma de suas descobertas, e isso era uma coisa boa.

Mas bem que ela podia se retirar um pouquinho, pensou Rei Ayanami. Não com essas palavras.

A porta abriu novamente, anunciando a entrada de mais uma pessoa na sala além das enfermeiras. Rei se decepcionou quando percebeu que não era nem Akagi nem um dos Ikaris.

Já tinha visto o Comandante e até mesmo falado com ele. Mas ainda esperava a visita do outro de mesmo sobrenome. Sentiu-se estranha ao cogitar tal possibilidade. Queria ver uma pessoa, e queria mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Sentiu algo lhe esquentar a pele, e dessa vez não era a luz do Sol. No reflexo do vidro espelhado a sua frente, viu seu rosto ganhar cor. As bochechas ficaram avermelhadas enquanto sua mente a brindava com imagens e mais imagens de Shinji Ikari.

Não entendeu porque aquilo aconteceu, embora tivesse idéia. Mas era algo muito complexo para ser cogitado, pensado ou refletido no momento. Teria tempo para isso depois. Assim ela esperava.

Também não entendeu porque levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo a face enrubescida. Já eram duas coisas para refletir, agora. Talvez fosse melhor começar a fazê-lo agora, assim quem sabe a impaciência lhe daria a tão desejada licença.

- Senhorita Ayanami? – Era uma voz forte e profunda, que fez com que todos os sons das máquinas parecessem irrelevantes, e também atraiu a atenção de uma ou duas enfermeiras.

Rei seguiu o exemplo delas. Deixou Shinji e outros pensamentos de lado e cedeu atenção ao dono da voz até então desconhecida para ela.

- Sou seu novo guarda-costas.

A voz fez com que fosse direto para o rosto dele. O cabelo e a barba eram de um castanho escuro, e os olhos, profundos, de um azul bem claro, quase tanto quanto o cabelo da moça que lhe dirigia atenção.

Percebeu algumas diferenças entre ele e os outros seguranças da _Section 2_. O terno continuava sendo de um negro impecável e discreto. A diferença começava na camiseta, apesar de branca possuía finas listras verticais de alguma cor escura que ela não fez questão de identificar. E por fim, a gravata azul-escura.

Rei achou que ela combinava com os olhos dele. E estranhou, pois jamais tinha pensado coisa parecida de alguém.

- Meu nome é Iroquois Pliskin.

Pliskin estendeu a mão para a mocinha, que continuou lhe encarando, mas de maneira mais suave que a última de olhos também vermelhos. A de cabelos azuis tinha uma expressão mais apática que a outra, em compensação, era bem menos intimidante.

Depois de piscar algumas vezes em silêncio, com a estranha vontade de que Pliskin lhe falasse mais alguma coisa, segurou a mão dele e usou-a de apoio para descer da cama. Isso pareceu surpreender um pouco o homem, mas sua expressão não demonstrou isso, se mantendo serena.

O trio de enfermeiras, pego de surpresa ficou sem entender nada. Não ousaram falar nada, nem chamar a atenção da garota.

Rei estranhou a luva que ele usava. Era fria e com uma textura estranha. Mais uma coisa que diferenciava Iroquois Pliskin dos demais seguranças que teve ou viu pelo complexo da Nerv. Além da estranha simpatia que sentiu por ele, não conseguindo imaginar se devido a aparência serena, ou pela voz que lembrava muito a do Comandante Ikari, só que mais grave e áspera, e que parecia trazer uma coisa que a do velho Ikari se mostrava incapaz, pelo menos até pouco tempo atrás: confiança.

- Senhor Pliskin... poderia me tirar daqui? – Rei perguntou.

A voz dela era calma e tranqüila, mas as palavras fizeram com que se tornasse um pedido sincero. Os olhos dela eram parecidos com os de Liara, mas havia algo neles, uma espécie de súplica, que faziam com que a única alternativa aceitável no momento era a de atender o pedido da garota.

Snake olhou para as enfermeiras. Uma delas de ombros, e as outras assentiram. Ou os exames já tinham acabado e elas estavam apenas se prolongando, ou o que faltava não era de muita importância.

Largou a mão da garota ao fechar a porta e acompanhou o olhar dela, fixo no fim do corredor vazio.

- Meu quarto fica lá. 4-4-2 – Disse num tom sem muita emoção, o que chamou a atenção de Snake – Eu preciso me trocar, e aí podemos ir, Senhor Pliskin.

- Tudo bem, mas pare com esse "senhor". Eu não sou velho, e nem mereço esse respeito – Improvisou um sorriso, esperando receber outro.

Rei encarou ele por alguns segundos, tentando entender o porquê daquele pedido. Assentiu ao chegar a conclusão alguma. Se ele queria deixar as formalidades de lado, ela não tinha nenhuma objeção a isso. Mas não sorriu.

- Como quiser.

- E depois disso, para onde vamos? – Perguntou com uma honesta curiosidade.

- Algum lugar ao ar livre. Eu... preciso sair daqui – Quase nem acreditou que falou aquilo.

- Bom, eu estou na cidade á pouco tempo, mas talvez conheça alguns lugares que você possa gostar.

---

- Que horas são?

A pergunta perfeita para começar uma conversação. Só não ganhava da clássica "calor hoje, não?". Mas ela não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor, então foi essa mesma. O cenário se diferia do de um elevador, onde a última pergunta é comumente feita. Era um campo aberto. Um parque. Um dos únicos de Tóquio-3 que estava aberto ao público, os outros todos sofreram algum dano nas batalhas contra os anjos.

Asuka andava com sua companhia por uma estrada de tijolos que se estendia por todo o parque. Eram blocos num tom quase amarelado, o que fez com que brincasse em pensamento ao lembrar do famoso filme onde apareciam os ilustres tijolos amarelos.

- Quase onze horas. – Respondeu Shinji.

- Daqui a pouco temos de voltar para fazer o almoço – Fez questão de utilizar o plural.

- É.

- É...

Sentiu-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo com sua última palavra. Ela que tinha sugerido virem ao parque para conversar e não conseguia desenvolver diálogo algum que não envolvesse as coisas mais casuais possíveis.

Os dois subiram uma pequena elevação de terra, indo ao ponto mais alto do lugar. Haviam duas árvores, uma ao lado da outra. Não tinha a menor idéia de quais espécies eram. Não tinham flor alguma ou qualquer outra característica em especial. Estranhou essas duas árvores comuns em um dos lugares mais belos que já viu.

Era estranho pensar nisso, mas tinha de admitir que era verdade. Uma bela vista, não tinha como negar. Ali do alto podiam ver várias estradas de tijolinhos levando à lugares diferentes do parque, cada um deles com vegetações diferentes uns dos outros. Dois lagos artificiais cercavam os dois pilotos.

Não eram lá tão grandes, apenas o bastante para chamar tanto a atenção quanto as vegetações coloridas, essas sim naturais. Asuka ficou observando um deles por algum tempo, esquecendo completamente o compromisso de iniciar a importante conversa que um devia ao outro.

- Sobre a nossa conversa... – Shinji começou, para a surpresa dela.

- Não podemos evitar, né?

- Não – Ele respondeu de forma quase seca. Por sorte a visão do lago impediu que Asuka percebesse.

- E por onde começamos? – Deixou o lago por enquanto e voltou a atenção ao outro.

- Hm... me desculpe? – Segundos depois ele se viu obrigado a forçar o sorriso, tentando demonstrar que aquilo foi uma piada.

Asuka não gostou, mas perdoou a tentativa infame de Shinji. Ele obviamente não possuía experiência alguma para lidar com a situação. E nem ela, tinha de admitir. Por isso sorriu. Forçadamente, mas sorriu. Embora admirasse a tentativa de demonstrar senso de humor por parte do jovem Ikari.

- Acho que já passamos por essa parte, não foi?

Shinji estava adorando presenciar aqueles sorrisos agora não tão raros de Asuka. Eram encorajadores para ele. Faziam com que esquecesse sua habilidade natural de protagonizar besteiras e falasse _quase_ tudo que queria. Ou que fosse necessário.

Gostaria de descobrir qual era o segredo para fazer com que a ruiva agisse assim. Sorrindo, conversando, sentindo-se confortável perto dele. Sua total inexperiência o impedia de encontrar tal resposta.

- Vamos... começar tudo de novo – Nem acreditou que falou aquilo.

E nem Asuka que ouviu.

- Como assim começar de novo? O que nós tivemos para... recomeçar? – Pensou um pouco antes de pronunciar a ultima palavra.

- Eu... eu não sei... mas não podemos negar que seja lá do que possamos chamar aquilo que... tivemos, não deu muito certo.

- É. – Ela observou um dos lagos enquanto refletia no que falar. – Talvez uma ou duas coisinhas tenham dado certo. Por iniciativa minha, evidentemente. Você nunca fazia nada certo. – Surpreendeu-se consigo mesma quando sorriu para Shinji ao dizer isso.

- Quer dizer que salvá-la do vulcão foi uma decisão errada?

- Tá, tudo bem. Ponto para você. Uma coisa pelo menos fez certo.

- E na luta contra o oitavo anjo?

- Aquela não conta, foi uma ação conjunta. Embora você tenha realmente nos surpreendido aquela vez.

- Então eu, por conta própria, só acertei uma vez até agora?

- Basicamente é isso. – Respondeu e olhou para a camiseta verde dele. Percebeu que nunca tinha visto ele trajando a peça, e concluiu que devia ser nova. Só não tinha a menor idéia de quando ele a tinha comprado.

Notou o olhar dele no momento. Shinji olhava a ruiva fixamente, mas de alguma forma parecia distante, parecendo pensar em alguma coisa que o levou para bem longe dali. A garota tentou imaginar o que ele pensava e estranhou não sentir nenhuma repulsa ou vergonha com a atenção que recebia. Ele piscou, voltando a realidade, e prosseguiu:

- Posso tentar acertar mais uma vez? – Perguntou, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

- Uh..? Como assim, tentar? – Sentiu um arrepio quando começou a entender o que ele pretendia. Não podia acreditar que Shinji Ikari fazia isso, e nem que resolveu cooperar.

- Ok, não vou tentar então – Encontrou-se agindo de um modo totalmente automático, colocou os braços em volta da ruiva e se aproximou ainda mais – Vou acertar.

A ruiva fechou o olho desprotegido pela gaze, aceitando – e gostando - da mais improvável situação que já vivera. Antes que Shinji fizesse o mesmo, duas figuras atrás de Asuka chamaram sua atenção de tal forma que seus olhos não se permitiram fechar.

- R-rei?

Asuka olhou indignada para ele, e quase se desvencilhou dos braços do rapaz, mas percebeu o olhar distante dele e resolveu dar algum crédito à mais uma idiotice de Shinji Ikari. Voltou-se para aquela direção e entendeu o motivo do espanto do jovem.

Um fantasma de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos se aproximava deles.

---  
Notas do autor: Não resisto, tinha que acabar com um cliffhanger rsrs.

As duas cenas envolvendo a Liara ocorrerem em um elevador é proposital, de certa forma uma homenagem aos momentos nos elevadores em Mass Effect hehe. Acho que já ficou claro pela aparência e atitudes qual vai ser o objetivo dela na história.

Resolvi incluir a Beauty & The Beast Unit após trabalhar na minha outra fic, To Let The World Be e simpatizar com elas, principalmente com a Laughing Octopus, inclusive ela possui o mesmo nome nas duas fics: Jan Jensen. Ela é basicamente a mesma personagem, embora a forma como elas apareçam aqui não seja relacionado com o final de TLTWB, até pq ele não foi escrito ainda e não possui o mesmo timeline que Bullets. Ainda sobre o timeline, minha idéia inicial era de situar Bullets antes dos eventos de MGS4, mas resolvi mudar, situando esse universo alternativo após os eventos de Guns of the Patriots.

É... essa fanfiction ainda não está morta!


End file.
